


About You

by ciyaaraa



Category: GOT7
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, Original Character(s), Romance, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:19:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 35
Words: 41,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27989865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ciyaaraa/pseuds/ciyaaraa
Summary: Under pressure of most of idols in South Korea have boyfriends / girlfriends, made Park Jinyoung, who got mad and upset because he had to be teased didn't have girlfriend, choose to find someone who can be his girlfriend for a while.Fate says, or maybe strange connection, lead him to a normal college girl, Han Dong In. He chose her to be his temporary lover.How fate says between them? And how fate says to other members too about this?
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Original Female Character(s), Park Jinyoung (GOT7)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. The Heart that Longer for You

**Author's Note:**

> I know you guys really don't like idols with original characters fanfiction (well, I feel the same) but I wrote this anyway! hehehe ~ I hope you enjoy though. I'm sorry for the wrong spelling/grammar. Thank you!

Han Dong In blinked a few times, trying to make herself aware whether she was dreaming or not. The big, contained hand held her wrist, rather tightly. The girl looked up and found the figure panting, sweating, with brow furrowed.

"Please, be my lover!"

A singer who was on the rise and was afflicted by a trend that was rather pressing him, made him take this path. Dong In frowns, before moving with the big hand he still held her wrist.

"Ah, hey!"

They are now standing in a hallway some distance from the crowd, who knows himself as an artist and looks for herself while offering herself as his lover.

"What do you think?"

Dong In sighed softly.

"Can we talk about it carefully? I want you to let go of my hand."

Dong In said calmly even though her chest was beating fast because the man she liked and was an artist who was now far from her, stating the thing she always wanted to hear was as easy as opening the palm of her hand to her. And who always considered dreams and delusions by her.

"As long as you don't run away?" Dong In blinked before nodding.

"I won't running away."

The man let go of Dong In's hand slowly, and now the two of them stand facing each other.

"Why you choose me?" The man blinked.

"Whether I know you or not, I feel a strange connection to you."

Dong In blinked in surprise. "I also do not believe in things like this, but because it continues to be felt, I decided to believe it. I thought it would be immediately accepted without questions."

Dong In sighed softly.

"Unfortunately, because I know about _oppa_ , I can't just accept it without a good reason."

The man, one of the members of the famous boy group and handsome as well as a prince, _Park Jinyoung_ , blinked in surprise several times.

"...You know about me?"

Dong In finally let a small smile after her nervousness.

"Ng, I'm your fan after all."

Jinyoung blinked before sighing softly.

"I’m glad, I really chose fans who were not too excited."

"It's rude. All your fans are still your fans even though most are _too_ excited."

Jinyoung blinked.

"Well, even though that's not all of them."

Dong In nodded.

"Is it because this is a trend where most artists have lovers?"

Jinyoung rubbed the back of his neck.

"Ng, and I started being teased by members because I don't have one." He grumbled and Dong In chuckled.

"If I'm not mistaken, only _Jaebum_ and _Youngjae_ oppa don't have a girlfriend yet."

Jinyoung rubbed his hips.

"You really know about us, apparently."

Dong In nodded.

"It's been a long time. Well, since I accepted your offer, what should we do now?"

Jinyoung sighed softly.

"Well, since there is still time before practice, do you want to go somewhere?" Dong In nodded.

"Of course. But, do I have to come with you during that practice?"

Jinyoung reached out to her.

"I guess so. I need to introduce you to them too."

A red hue adorned Dong In's face, before nodding and grabbed Jinyoung's big hand.

" _Han Dong In_ , by the way."

Jinyoung smiled broadly. "You already know, for my name."

Dong In who is now smiling replied.

"Then, until when do I have to be your girlfriend?"

Both of them walked slowly, with after changing Jinyoung's clothes, wearing hats and black masks. They enter a cafe like a couple without realizing that the lover Dong In is an artist who is busy looking and discussed.

"Maybe until the time comes."


	2. Han Dong In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dong In who accepted Jinyoung as her lover invited to visit his group members to his usual practice time. Jackson and the others get excited and surprised the prince Jinyoung take along a girl as his girlfriend.
> 
> Jinyoung looking for her when Dong In got interviewed by the staffs and Dong In hates to feels that Jinyoung treat her so special.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't be offended if I wrote some of fans here as too excited and somehow forget to being polite. Since I'm a fan too, I feel the same of the enthusiastic for being close and next to my fav idols. Fan is still human and I know they're good ones! ^^

They chatted shortly, with classic and simple menu offerings, such as the coffee and cakes they ordered at the time. Park Jinyoung explained about personal schedules, group activities, to the trends that made him depressed requiring him to have a lover. Luckily, Jinyoung got a good temporary girlfriend and accepted her, even though Han Dong In was a fan. No, it's usually the one who is too excited and might ask Jinyoung for a lot of things, to photos, signatures and other things. But not with Dong In, who seemed to act like Jinyoung's lover who respects him and his privacy.

"It’s the first time I met a fan who didn't immediately ask for a group photo or autograph." Dong In smiled.

"That can be done later. I was just surprised, suddenly asked by a famous artist, who is usually only a fantasy and like a dream, at the same time asking her to be his girlfriend."

Dong In puts her coffee on the table after saying it. Jinyoung blinked in surprise.

"Is it really that difficult? Ah, especially when the dating ban was still in effect, it seemed difficult for us to have a personal relationship."

Dong In peeked from her cold coffee inside a cup.

"Like the rumor of Jaebum oppa's lover?" The handsome man blinked again.

"You even know until there..."

"Well, although rumors or gossip are usually easier to share than truth."

Dong In chuckled. "Sometimes I even think, why don't you have a girlfriend or something."

Jinyoung sighed softly and leaned back on the chair. "Well, it's not the right time."

"But this trend is quite strange,"

Dong In raised an eyebrow. "Is it just a game? Or do you have a lot of artists who have lovers?" Jinyoung was surprised.

"You're right. Oddly enough, after Jackson-ah got a girlfriend, the rest seemed to reveal another relationship that the members didn't know about too..." Dong In smiled.

"Are you sure about that, oppa?"

Jinyoung sipped his own drink, which is cold espresso.

"I don't know, Jaebum _hyung_ did have a girlfriend before, but now..."

Dong In can see the man is silent thinking about it, with a frown.

"Well, let's just look at future, oppa."

Jinyoung saw Dong In looking at her. "I’ll be with you until the time comes." Jinyoung smiled a little before nodding.

"You're right."

The members were surprised to see Jinyoung bringing someone to their practice place after running away from the questions of the members and also fans about him who is still single where the others are dating. Although Jaebum himself is not dating anymore, now he refuses to rush to have another lover.

" _Uri_ prince, Park Jinyoung finally brought someone to introduce to the family!"

"Not until there, _Jackson_ -ah!"

Dong In just tried hard not to blush when she was about to be introduced to the family of the handsome man in front of her.

 _It's only temporary, just a little, don't expect too much, Dong In-ah_! She said in her heart while calming down.

"Then, when will you introduce her to us, Jinyoung-ah?" asked the curious _Mark_.

Dong In came in with a black sling bag, black jeans with a pair of sneakers that looked like Jaebum's, to a gray sweater with a writing in the middle.

"Ah, _hyung_ is right."

The touch on the girl's waist made her blush, before turning down shyly as the hand now rested on her small shoulder.

"This is Han Dong In." The girl bowed, trying to be polite.

_"Han Dong In."_

The manager came and surprised them, so the members didn't have time to get acquainted and chat with the new girl who became Jinyoung's lover.

One of the group's young managers asked the girl to come with them briefly. She saw the manager and several staff sigh softly.

"Now it's Jinyoung-ie who brought a partner?"

"Well, this trend is indeed rather dire." The confused Dong In just frowns.

"Is this really a trend... and not some kind of game?"

They raised their eyebrows. "Ah, I mean, sort of for an event? _We Got Married_? Well, something like that. Although it doesn't seem like it." They sighed softly.

"We hope everything is just like that."

Dong In realized that they also wanted this trend which was a reality to be just a game for a particular event to enliven and increase the popularity of a group apart from their main career. Strangely, it is not comedy shows or big eating events, which is _mukbang_ , but it is a trend to have a lover among famous artists. Dong In blinked.

"Are most famous celebrity lovers only temporary or as a status to not be single?"

Dong In is shocked to hear the sound of his finger gutter that shows his words properly.

"Mostly like that. You understand too." Dong In nodded.

"Well, because most of my friends are also being targeted... some want it and some are forced..." She said as she looked away.

"Don't you feel being forced?" A red hue adorns the girl's face.

"I really liked Jinyoung oppa for a long time after all..."

They looked at each other. "As a fan?" Dong In looked up.

"If I can do more than that..." They smiled.

"No wonder you accept it, though not directly and without doubt like the others." Dong In raises her eyebrows.

"Most of the things that other artists bring are fans, and are temporary. If Jackson and Mark are old, it's only been published now. Jaebum doesn't say anything after his previous lover..."

They nodded in agreement.

"I also can't believe Jinyoung-ah who doesn't want to be involved like this, is forced to find someone to be his lover..." Dong In smiled slightly.

"I guess because he was forced too and don't want to be pressured by other members-"

"Sorry, have you seen my girlfriend?"

His expression was so panicked that sweat was still flowing. His eyes met with Dong In who sat not far from them.

"You're here..." Dong In only smiled when Jinyoung breathed a sigh of relief. "Say to me if you need to be with Dong-ah, she is my girlfriend!"

A red hue adorned her face, and unfortunately, her chest was throbbing with that small remark.

Dong In is trying hard not to expect, especially since this is what Jinyoung did in order to get past the pressure from members and existing trends, while at the same time trying hard to maintain the situation in this strange trend. Even though it hasn't been long since met with Dong In, the girl felt Jinyoung treated her so special, when Dong In seemed to have known the man. She tried hard not to get carried away, so she had to put her hopes in the man who made her a temporary lover.

"Sorry, sorry, because you’re far from a relationship like this suddenly came with a lover, it was rather surprising." Jinyoung blinked.

"Well, I just made her lover today."

They blinked. "WHAT?!"

Dong In sighed softly.

"What's wrong with this trend?"


	3. Dong In's Sight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinyoung who got scolded by the staffs because he had forced Dong In to being his lover just because he doesn't want to stay under pressure, made him apologize.
> 
> Dong In who doesn't like to see that, saying something that surprised the staffs and also, Jinyoung himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't be offended if I wrote some of fans here as too excited and somehow forget to being polite. Since I'm a fan too, I feel the same of the enthusiastic for being close and next to my fav idols. Fan is still human and I know they're good ones! ^^

Park Jinyoung who apologized to the staff, manager, to Han Dong In, now as if he was being punished by bending his body. Dong In also asked him to stop doing that.

"Never mind, it's fine-"

"Dong In-ah, it's the same as you being harassed by him. He suddenly asked you to be his lover just to avoid the pressure of this trend."

They turned to Jinyoung who was sitting in a neat position. "Jinyoung-"

"If this temporary relationship becomes official, it’s fine, right?"

They were surprised by what the girl said. Dong In looked at them seriously even though red blush adorned her cheeks and cold sweat slowly began to flow.

"I’ll make it official like Mark oppa and Jackson oppa's relationship, so please stop blaming Jinyoung oppa."

They frowned worriedly. "But Dong In-ah, it's the same as-"

"I like him."

Everyone was silent, until Jinyoung who was truly sorry and apologized.

"I really like and love Jinyoung _oppa_ from the bottom of my heart. I’ll prove that he does not regret choosing me."

The handsome man frowned, remembering the reasons they both knew and agreed with each other, not to be told to anyone.

"It may indeed be seen as coercive to fake, but we will look forward."

Dong In is sitting in the same position as Jinyoung now.

"Please let me stay by his side for a while."

Jinyoung looked away at Dong In's honest words, before bowing like that girl.

"Dong In-ah..."

They looked at each other before sighing. "Alright. Anyway, it’s Jinyoung's choice too."

Both of them looked up and looked at each other with the same expression of relief. "I'm sure there will be something interesting going forward."

After getting approval from the staff to the owner of the agency, Jinyoung's temporary lover will be with him like a real lover. Jinyoung explained everything to the members, and got various reactions.

"You're so mean, Jinyoung-ie!"

Dong In gave up when she was hugged tightly and heard the distinctive voice of Wang Jackson that she used to hear through video and social media live now so close to her own ears. Mark who folded his hands saw Jinyoung keep his hands behind his back.

"After all, Jinyoung-ie will be responsible for his choice. Right?"

He was surprised when Mark said it seriously before nodding.

"Of course, unlike other fans, Dong In is one of the fans who don't get excited and shout when they meet me."

"Really?!"

 _Bambam_ and _Yugyeom_ who are now voicing along. They do not believe, with fans who might be more excited and excited about their presence, meet a fan who behaves not like fans.

 _Well, I've had a hard time seeing you guys like other artists_... Dong In muttered to herself when Jackson's big hands still surrounded her small neck.

Dong In glances at Jinyoung who is talking to Mark now. _I felt like I was dreaming I could be this close to him, which I thought had long since forgotten_. She added in her heart while sighing.

"Guys, practice time."

They turned their heads when they heard the voice of the leader, _Im Jaebum_. He came with a big shirt, loose pants, and big sneakers.

"Jaebum hyung." Jackson let go of his arms at Dong In. Jaebum blinked.

"You really brought someone now, Jinyoung-ie." His favorite brother sighed softly.

"Ng, fortunately, it's not like fans who might harm me."

"Hey! Don't think like that about your own fans, Jinyoung oppa!"

They were surprised when Dong In said it out loud. "True, that most of them are excited and too enthusiast, but that's because they love and like you very much guys. If you think like that, fans will leave you."

Jackson bit his lip with a made-up sad expression. "I don't want _Ahgasee_ leave me." Dong In nodded.

"So, even if you already have a lover, don't forget _Ahgase's_ sincere support and love. Because of them, you can get here right?"

Dong In's words made them smile at each other and nodded steadily.

"I forgot, you are one of our fans, right?"

Dong In widened her eyes before smiling. "Ng! Think of me as one of them." Dong In walked to silence at the edge of their practice area.

The members get ready, although occasionally turn to the girl while smiling. Dong In looked up.

_Indeed, I have become a fan of another group, but I still love you guys. Like family._


	4. Dong In's Characters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dong In feels so happy can see Jinyoung and the other members practicing so close with her, while before she only can see it from internet and television. She even did something else to help the staffs besides watching them practice.
> 
> Jinyoung told about strange connection he felt with Dong In to Mark.

The trend that suddenly occurred not long ago, did not make the rising artists stopped for a career. Although now the ban on dating has begun to be abolished and many artists have made fans their lovers, not too many fans have protested. They mostly respect the decision of their beloved artist to accept that the artist is also actually human.

Han Dong In, who is now in the final semester of her lecture, enjoyed the group group's long-loved and beloved group exercises even though she had moved on for some reason, as well as being the man's official temporary lover, Park Jinyoung. Their movements, their sweat, to the activity they thought would only be felt by her through the phone screen, were now clearly displayed in her naked eyes. With glasses perched, she saw the seven members stop practicing with sweat running down.

Although considered not doing anything, sometimes Dong In volunteered to help the staff if she could do it, to the point that she was not considered high and special because she became Park Jinyoung's temporary lover. She wants his famous lover to know and know what it's like to be an ordinary person besides a famous person. Mark turned to see Dong In standing up to offer a bottle of water to give to the members when the staff wanted to do other activities afterwards.

"Sorry, Dong In-ah." The girl shook her head before walking with a box of seven bottles filled with mineral water.

With haste, Mark can see the ability of his muscles when carrying a box that is rather heavy considering the size of the water is liters not grams. Mark also saw Jinyoung approached the girl. "You're still insisting even though it's hard," Dong In saw Jinyoung's big hand now reaching for the box.

"Doing nothing is rather boring." She grumbled when the box was now in Jinyoung's hand. She grabbed the bottle before giving it to each member one by one.

"Jinyoung-ah, you have a really kind-hearted and hard-working girlfriend."

Jinyoung raised his eyebrows, before looking at his temporary lover who was now handing out drink bottles. After only one left, Jinyoung felt his arm pinched. "Leave the box to me." She said with red cheeks on her cheeks.

"Oh, right," Dong In grabbed the box and gave the remaining bottles to Jinyoung.

"Don't forget to drink the water, oppa."

She turned around and returned the box to the smiling staff while thanking them. "All drinks have arrived at them all."

The staff laughed with innocent behavior Dong In who said it while respectful. "Thank you, Dong In-ah."

"Ah, if you're really bored and free, will you help me in the dressing room?"

Dong In held up her clenched hands. "Can I?"

"Ng, it looks like you look quite like cleaning."

"It's better than just constantly watching their practice."

Jackson waved his hand to Dong In. "Are you already tired of me, Dong In-ah??"

"Tired to see you teasing me, oppa!"

"What are you saying???!!"

They know Jackson is joking, and uniquely, Dong In can tolerate their behavior which is super absurd and also excited. Not only fans, the artists were excited.

Before walking to the makeup staff, Jinyoung's voice was loud. "Don't be so hard on her, _noona_." They turned around in surprise. "She's still my lover."

They chuckled where Dong In just refrained from blushing because of his simple remarks. "Okay, okay, Jinyoung is very protective now."

They also saw them disappearing into the dressing room. Mark also turned to their second visual in the group.

"I didn't know you liked her too, Jinyoung-ah."

"Ng? Ah, because I asked her to be my girlfriend, and had to endure this trend with me, naturally I have to take care of her too." Mark blinked.

"I thought you really liked her."

Jinyoung paused for a moment before frowning. "I don't understand either, not hate, it's just normal...and I feel a strange connection with her. I don't know if she feels it or not." Mark raised his eyebrows now.

"Strange connection?" Jinyoung told this to Jaebum initially, and now to Mark. The two hyungs were very curious and ended with Jinyoung telling him. "So, you chose her to be your lover..." The second handsome man in the group sighed.

"Oddly enough, we can meet, I can see her here." Mark raised his eyebrows.

"It's strange, especially since you two met here, by coincidence, which is becoming a couple." Jinyoung widened his eyes now. "She also did not refuse, and she does not look like a fan in general, who will cheer if the artist performs a fan service, arguably becoming her immediate lover?" Jinyoung blinked, thinking about that possibility.

"Does she feel it too?" Mark shrugged his shoulders.

"In that case, there really is a connection, or meaning, from the strange connection you feel. Also," Jinyoung saw Mark's slender thin fingers aimed at him. "and now the answer is, as you know each other." Jinyoung frowned.

"So, someone who is destined for someone can indeed happen huh?"

Mark leaned back against the chair. "I guess. Especially with the fantasy world that's not even a fantasy. If it's meant to be, I guess the time will show it, Jinyoung-ie."

Jinyoung held his face before closing his eyes.

"Is that really so..."


	5. Dong In's Personality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dong In had to follow Jinyoung every where with his and his members busy activities after being his lover. 
> 
> Despite being asleep in the car, Jinyoung asked Dong In to talk and chat about many things.

Due to the group's busy schedule that has member Park Jinyoung, it makes Han Dong In have to tail him occasionally. The staff who had liked her more than _Wang Jackson_ ’s lover, _Mark_ _Tuan_ or Bambam, they trusted the girl completely without hesitation.

"Dong In-ah, are you okay?" Jinyoung asked as she followed the man who went to their car to go to the shoot.

"Ng, there's still time until my next meeting with the lecturer, so it's no problem." She said while nodding.

The car that was prepared also increased by one. "Hyung, I'll be with Dong In-ah in the other car."

They are shocked.

"Are you sure you are not with the others?" Jinyoung nodded.

"She will really be alone with the driver if I'm not with her, right? No problem, we still meet in the same set."

Dong In blinked that the handsome idol was quite attached to her, even though she was only a temporary lover, different from other members who had formalized their relationship to the public and to the agency. The staff nodded.

"You're right. Alright, let's go."

Jinyoung pushed Dong In's small shoulder into the additional new car.

"Are you sure, _oppa_?" Jinyoung just nodded.

"Hurry up and go in, we must leave immediately."

Dong In stepped in, sitting in the middle row next to Jinyoung who closed the door behind him. Seeing his friends' cars start walking, the car followed. They passed a long toll road, where Jinyoung set the song to enliven the lonely atmosphere where only he and his temporary lover.

"Sorry, you don’t like the song?" The girl shook her head.

"I only rarely hear the song, it's okay, Jinyoung oppa's recommended songs are quite pleasant to hear."

The man blinked before nodding, accepting the girl's decision to still lean back in the chair beside him. That time-consuming trip, made Dong In almost fall asleep. Her eyes stared at the street and the view that was presented through a tightly closed window. Jinyoung turned and smiled.

"Let's just talk so you don't get sleepy."

"Huh?" Dong In blinked in surprise. The handsome man just chuckled.

"You're trying hard not to fall asleep so I don't know what your sleeping face is like, right?"

The blush on the girl's face indicated that he was right. "H-how do you know?!"

Jinyoung just laughed, as if happy his ignorance succeeded in the girl he just met. Strangely, thanks to the connection he felt, Jinyoung felt familiar with her. As if, the two have known each other for a long time, and only separated for a reason, which made them have to learn from the experience and separation.

Jinyoung narrowed his eyes.

"Really, you're a unique fan" Dong In blinked.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

Jinyoung shook his head slowly, with satisfaction on his face.

"Now, I’m the one who ask you or you ask me?" Dong In frowned.

"How about from me?"

"Go ahead."

Dong In began to question about schedules, concerts, to the personal activities of Jinyoung and the members. Dong In doesn't force it if someone doesn't want to be notified by it, and only knows the surface. Jinyoung who recently finished shooting his latest drama too, is still a bit busy with interviews and also official meetings with actors and other parts of the entertainment world.

"Are you sure you took me when you just played a drama romance??"

Jinyoung chuckled when Dong In said that with a panicked face.

"Well, of course I can't, it's just that due to this sudden trend, as well as stupid questions from my members, I have to find one." He grumbled and Dong In could see the annoyance on her favorite man's face clearly.

"But, is it okay, oppa brought just anyone?"

Jinyoung raised his eyebrows. "I mean, oppa can ask your close friend, or your sister be your lover..." The man sighed softly.

"How can I go out with my own sister?"

Dong In chuckled in response. "Well, I haven't been so close to anyone, recently," The girl blinked in surprise. "It's not that I'm not interested in women or anything, just haven't found one yet," Dong In smiled.

"Hopefully after this, oppa will find one that catches your attention." She said innocently and made Jinyoung surprised.

"I guess so." he muttered softly.

Dong In also asked about why Youngjae and Jaebum don't have, or don't have lovers like other members. Jaebum has dated before, but no longer, if it's for Youngjae, it's still far from that, said Jinyoung, who was approved by Dong In. Youngjae is really sunshine, which is very innocent and loved, although I don't know, anyone doesn't know.


	6. Mark's Support

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dong In helped the staffs about the members who have their own schedule.
> 
> Mark who cares about Jinyoung's girlfriend, helped her in many ways and in a way that could made Jinyoung jealous. 
> 
> Jaebum who knows about it somehow played along and interested in seeing Jinyoung got jealous over Dong In.

They met on the set, with various cars parked. The staff also requested that members get ready. Han Dong In came out and could only be confused because of the busy people who used to work. The girl sat next to the staff storing the things they carried. A pat on her small shoulder, and her face met Mark's handsome face, with worry painted on his face.

"Are you alright? Not stumped? Where's Jinyoung-ie?"

The girl pointed to the man who had just gotten out of the car, the car she was riding in with. Mark sighed softly.

"What are you doing, Jinyoung-ie? Do you leave your lover confused alone?"

The man came hurrying over to Mark and his temporary lover.

"Sorry, sorry, the driver needed help, so I helped. Anyway, Dong In-ah didn't bring a lot of things, so I asked her to wait with the other staff." He said and approached both of them.

Jaebum's distinctive voice was heard.

"Yah, let's get ready!" He called and made the members nod.

Dong In was asked to follow along, sitting next to those who wanted to do work. Dong In noticed, sometimes helping to do the little things she could do for the staff. They were very happy and helped by the presence of Dong In there, as if they could calm down things that felt could heat up and invite conflict. Dong In helped clear up the part of the shoot, and met her temporary lover who fought hard for her.

"Are you alright? Aren't you tired?"

“Ng, I can still handle it. Don’t worry."

The big hand patted her head, a small smile on his face. "I’m glad, don't push yourself." A red hue adorned her face slowly before nodding.

They also called Jinyoung who was still talking to Dong In to continue filming.

After finishing, they decided to eat at a large restaurant, together with the members. The chosen restaurant is also their favorite food, and staff are also happy members can enjoy good food after a hard struggle. Jinyoung saw Mark so close and attention to his lover, and made the handsome man frown.

"Jinyoung-ie, that's your girlfriend, right? Is it too close to Mark hyung?" Jaebum's favorite brother nodded.

"Ah... that's because Mark hyung is nice person after all." Jaebum blinked.

"Are you sure?" Jinyoung fell silent before nodding.

Even so, Mark and Jinyoung who were close friends of Dong In there, sometimes the _maknae_ to Jackson were entertaining her by trying to make her laugh. Of course, for fans who know their group, of course they are already familiar with the nature of the members. Dong In doesn't feel alienated around them.

Jinyoung walked over, whenever Dong In walked alone, as if he didn't want Mark to accompany the girl again, who was his temporary girlfriend.

"What did you say to Mark hyung?"

"Hm? Ah," Dong In told him that Mark helped him with every food that was unknown to her and didn't really suits on her tongue, the girl was very grateful, when confusion was helped by Mark who was kind and nice to anyone.

"Hmm," Dong In blinked. "Next time just ask me," The girl looked up and found Jinyoung as annoyed on his face. "You are my lover after all."

The surprised Dong In could only roll her eyes before nodding. "N-ng... at a time that doesn't bother oppa." The handsome man nodded in agreement.

Jaebum saw Mark smiling. "So, you did it on purpose,"

"Hmm?" Mark just chuckled. "Well, compared to all of us, it's only Jinyoung-ie who doesn't really care about his new lover. Indeed, it might just be to stay away from questions and coercion blindly from the other members, especially Jackson-ie." Jaebum frowned.

"They only dated for a day, huh. Jinyoung-ie also doesn't really know about that girl." Mark smiled even wider.

"At least now, Jinyoung-ie will increasingly try to draw her attention, if I keep doing this." He added while smiling. Jaebum smiled to see how much Mark cared about Jinyoung and his girlfriend.

After taking Dong In home, the girl saw him leave with the members and disappeared behind the big buildings. Of course, due to the continuing trend, Dong In still has to be with the idol of millions of people to cover various questions to coercion to the condition of the previously single.

Dong In, who is currently taking part for an event, sees Bambam and his girlfriend chatting like friends. Dong In who looked amazed was asked by Jinyoung beside him.

"What is it?" The girl smiled slightly.

"I thought Bambam's lover would be more like him who was noisy and crowded, apparently quieter than him."

Jinyoung smiled now.

"You're right, I'm surprised anyone can accept his nature like that."

Dong In is holding back laughter now.

"I can see that Youngjae might not be interested in dating now, however, until someone is interested in Yugyeom... I'm rather surprised." He added and increasingly made Jinyoung also laugh.

Both of them made those who were standing nearby look up by raising their eyebrows. Jaebum and Mark who came also asked them to gather before the event began.


	7. Their Favories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The members talking about Dong in who really different and catch their attention.
> 
> Jinyoung and Dong In being asked to got into a show which record their time together like on a date in some places they chose. 
> 
> One of the staff asked Dong In about her keep watching the members practice. Dong In smiled and answer with the most satisfying answer.

Because the trend is still continuing and also seems to be long over, the staff and agencies also provide events for every member who is already dating, like the We Got Married event. Although no long episodes were given and they were worried that fans would get bored, even members who didn't have lovers could carry out the event with fans of their choice who attracted attention. Jaebum was initially reluctant, but ended up obeying because it was better than nothing, and could help their careers in the entertainment world besides the world of film like Jinyoung.

The group's center didn't really bother with the situation that was recently finished shooting its romantic drama, and now, it could be considered a vacation and refreshing with a non-member partner, a lover. Han Dong In didn't ask for much and wasn’t selfish about something, especially Mark and Jinyoung also took the initiative to be more active with fans like that girl. Until the staff and the agency was happy with the girl Jinyoung had chosen.

"It feels more like that girlfriend Jinyoung hyung than our girlfriend... it feels really far from the world we work for."

Jinyoung raised his eyebrows when Bambam commented. Yugyeom and Youngjae nodded in agreement.

"It seems that you two are in my _own pace_ , and can fill each other's."

Mark smiled.

"Even though Jinyoung-ie doesn't seem to care much about his lover."

Jaebum just smiled at Mark's more vocal behavior than usual.

"Well, that doesn't mean Jinyoung-ie likes that girl, right?"

Jinyoung turned and frowned.

"I just happened to be with her, but that doesn't mean I hate her. How could I choose a girl who would make me uncomfortable?"

The girl just discussed came. "What’s wrong?" She asked worried about Mark and Jaebum who seemed to blame Jinyoung for something.

"It's nothing."

Mark just smiled and saw his favorite handsome man turned around.

"Come on, Dong In-ah."

"Eh? Ng..."

Jaebum sighed softly seeing the two-walking side by side now.

"Well, that girl really likes Jinyoung-ie."

Mark closed his eyes and his expression showed that he was satisfied.

"It's interesting to see Jinyoung-ie upset and jealous from his heart. Although not as savage as usual."

Jaebum laughed, followed by members who understood his meaning.

Even members who don't have a lover will be introduced to some of the fans who are chosen and lucky, while those who already have a girlfriend will be asked to discuss activities that both can enjoy.

After hearing the explanation from the staff, Jinyoung and Dong In were left alone in the meeting room with various magazines for a place recommendation.

"Does anything catch your attention?"

Dong In looked at every picture and writing that appeared in the magazine.

"Hmm, is there a place you want to visit?"

Jinyoung sways in surprise.

"It's not that there isn't a place I want to visit, but if we can choose two, I want the place I want to visit and oppa to visit," Jinyoung saw the innocent expression on the girl's face.

"So, we can enjoy each other's choices!" The surprised Jinyoung blushed slightly, before nodding.

Those who have decided to tell interesting places for them to enjoy, before finally waiting for the day the shooting event is ready to be held. Dong In again waited in the practice room, where the members until Jinyoung her boyfriend practiced with his beloved and trusted members.

Dong In smiles seeing them so serious, passionate and sometimes joking.

 _It’s fun, being able to see them so clearly with my own eyes_ , she muttered softly in her heart.

One of the staff approached and sat next to the girl.

"Aren't you bored?" She shook her head.

"It's great to be able to see them this close, moreover,"

They blinked before seeing the girl blushing to see someone's figure. The one that turned out to be the person who offered her as his temporary lover, Park Jinyoung.

With a _beanie_ hat and a rather thin sweater, the man moved quickly and flexed to the beat.

Dong In turned around and smiled.

"Being able to see him this close, I'm very lucky!"

The staff could only give up, when the girl was truly sincere to Jinyoung and seemed lucky to be the girl of his choice even though she was only a temporary lover.


	8. Both Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinyoung and Dong In who had to shoot for new reality show, goes to shoot first before the other members.
> 
> They chose the amazing and good place to hang out together.
> 
> Like crossing two worlds at once.

Park Jinyoung comes to shoot first. There is still time after the comeback and for the preparation of various concerts to the next tour.

Jinyoung blinked.

"Is it okay for us to go shoot first?"

The staff nodded. "With our place of choice?"

They nodded again.

"There will be a shoot where you are together as the end of the show episode. Because Jaebum and Youngjae haven't found any fans that caught their attention, we ask you first."

Dong In and Jinyoung looked at each other.

"Mark hyung and Jackson-ie fine with this?"

The staff nodded again.

"They just want the two of you to film first, your choice of places is really interesting."

Jinyoung and Dong In saw the staff showing their chosen place. "Beautiful forest, beach, to the zoo. Really nature."

The other staff smile.

"I thought you would be more interested in an amusement park or some kind of shopping mall, apparently."

Dong In smiled.

"I also hope there will be a bookstore... it's just that,"

"There's a bookshop next to the zoo. I didn't know you were interested," the girl smiled.

"I like it, because it's rare, I'm very curious about books that I can read. Mostly I read on the website for stories, so I wish I could read books directly." She added timidly.

"I haven't even read the book oppa I recommend."

Jinyoung blinked.

"Are you watching my video, Reader for You?"

Dong In smiled.

"Ng! So peaceful and comfortable, I fell asleep because of it."

The man blinked again.

"It's similar to _ASMR_ after all."

Both of them along with the staff went to the destination. The cool and peaceful forestry is no different from when shooting Jinyoung, Hey Guys, in _Jeju_.

Dong In who saw him and was jealous of how Jinyoung felt when he was taken there to do the photoshoot, made her choose the forestry she liked the most for a long time. She often went with her sibling before now going with a man. Both of them walked slowly, without a script, as if they just wanted to see the true self of Jinyoung's new lover and the man himself, walking around the beautiful and beautiful forest.

Jinyoung saw the girl smile.

"Do you like it?"

She nodded.

"Ng, it's not much different from the forest oppa visited."

Jinyoung stopped.

"The forest I've been to?"

Dong In turned around.

"Ng, when shooting a photo book for Hey Guys. I really like the photos."

The man widened his eyes.

"You really are my fan..."

The girl laughed.

"What's with that oppa? I really am your fan, what did you think me?"

Jinyoung blinked.

"My lover."

Dong In's smile disappeared, replaced by a shock on her face.

"Ah, you're right, you're a fan, but I guess our group fans are all, not fans of one of the members..."

Jinyoung said doubtfully where Dong In blushed and became confused.

"W-well, I really am your lover,"

Jinyoung turned around. "At the same time your fans."

Dong In now sees the red blush adorn Jinyoung's handsome face, followed up to his wide ears.

"Come on, it's time for us to enjoy the beauty rather than flirting!"

Dong In said as she grabbed Jinyoung's big hand.

"Ah, hey, wait!"

Although being pulled, the man did not mind and just let him be pulled by the girl who had just become his lover. The strange thing is, Jinyoung felt that the girl was really his lover compared to the fans who accepted the offer to be his girlfriend.

" _Are all fans like this_?" He muttered softly in his heart.

The two of them talked about something light about how to take nature photos. Dong In who carries her phone, shows the results of nature photos she always takes when conditions are good. Jinyoung also sometimes fascinated to share how to take good photos and photogenic, adjusting the ability of the girl. Dong In never could not praise Jinyoung's ability to pose as a model to take nature photos by himself. Jinyoung tried not to feel embarrassed, and tried to calm down every time the girl praised him passionately.

After taking a selfie photo, the two of them also saw snacks provided around the bottom of the forest they visited. Staff buy them so they can enjoy the special characteristics of the beautiful forests there.

Not long after, they went to the beach.

"From the forest to the coast, it's like moving from one part of the world to another world."

Jinyoung smiled as Dong In chuckled softly.

"Well, the forest and the beach, like from dry to wet areas."

The girl nodded, and the staff did not escape to get a situation that was so normal and unique between Jinyoung and the girl of his choice.

They arrived at a beach, which was still cold for their season. The slight breeze made the sensitive parts begin to be alert, and Jinyoung saw Dong In who was dressed rather openly closed her eyes holding back the cold.

Jinyoung walked to the car after saying "Wait here" to Dong In, before giving her a big jacket.

"Does this the staff’s?"

The handsome man shook his head.

"That's mine. I'm not so cold, so wear it." He laughed. "The cold reaches your ears."

"Eh? Really?"

Dong In panic makes Jinyoung laugh out loud.

Even the staff there, as if not there.

The world that feels like it belongs to the two of them, as if making their shooting show an original drama. Although they cannot walk directly to the water, they enjoy food close to the beach, namely seafood.

Occasionally Jinyoung bullies Dong In with water creatures that often move and startles her to stick to Jinyoung, where the man only likes to laugh because her misbehavior has succeeded in him. Dong In was about to cry, but she did see happiness and laughter on her favorite handsome man's face.


	9. Lovers Between Two Worlds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinyoung and Dong In having a date in the reality show they shoot. It's without script and somehow the staffs wanted to see the true nature of the both of them.
> 
> They shared something really similar yet different.

_Refreshing_ on the sidelines of the solid work he had, Jinyoung did not regret his choice. Even though being a couple doesn't require them to tell each other, Jinyoung doesn't know anything about Dong In's life, unlike her who is a fan and mostly knows everything Jinyoung has.

"No, I'm not a fanatical fan, oppa."

Dong In spoke when Jinyoung asked he honestly.

"Most fans might follow your life to like all your choices, but not a few fans who don't. I myself, haven't been in your activities for a long time..."

Jinyoung blinked.

"But aren't Reader for You and Hey Guys not too long ago?"

Dong In nodded.

"I will save the files that I like about you. Even photos don't mean everything. Because I am serious about liking you, I will remind you of things that are not good for you."

The two of them looked at each other now.

"Not all the things you like to be my favorite, oppa. Although almost all fans are like that, unfortunately I don't. Because I love you, I think what's best for you."

Jinyoung blinked a few times before muttering.

"You're right."

Dong In smiled.

"Well, I want to see other animals, come on oppa."

Jinyoung let his temporary lover pull his hand back to the scene she wanted to see. Strangely, usually fans who are given fan service by the artist, the staff see Jinyoung and Dong In as if changing positions.

"Oppa, here you have cream stuck."

Dong In grabs the cream sticking on Jinyoung's cheek when they buy a sweet crepe not far inside the zoo.

Not only crepe, they buy _kebabs_ and hot drinks to enjoy together while touring the zoo.

"You want to try feeding the deer, Dong In-ah?"

"Really? I want, I want it!"

Dong In frowned.

"Although it's a bit scary."

Jinyoung smiled.

"You’re with me, come on."

Dong In who accepted Jinyoung's invitation, together fed the deer.

Both of them laughed when the deer forced food to chase the girl. Jinyoung chuckled, when Dong In asked for his help. The line between them and the deer was crossed, both of them survived the pursuit of the deer who wanted more food.

The staff asked them to come back, after the shooting was over.

"I forgot that we were filming."

Dong In laughed.

"Are you sure? Don't forget to talk to the camera."

Jinyoung smiled.

"It's normal. Dong In herself, doesn't seem to be talking to the camera at all."

The girl looked away, embarrassed and began to feel awkward.

"I'm not an artist, I'm not used to being a model either."

Jinyoung smiled broadly.

"You usually take pictures."

Dong In scowled in exasperation, where Jinyoung was just happy his ignorance succeeded at that girl again.

The shooting ended, but the conversation did not end.

Before they could fall asleep, the two talked about the photos the staff had taken as candid. Dong In has always been the target of Jinyoung's ignorance, because the candid is sometimes hilarious and shaking the handsome man's stomach.

"I didn't know you were funnier than Jackson-ah."

"Oppa teasing me now??"

Both of them fell asleep in a state of interconnected fingers, and now they are the only ones considered to be lovers in the Jinyoung group agency.


	10. Eldest's Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the shoot, Jinyoung and Dong In has busy schedule on their own. Yet, the other members wanted to have a time with Dong In besides Jinyoung and that makes him jealous.
> 
> That they fight over his girlfriend.

Jackson, who saw the shooting and photos of the staff of their new program, Jinyoung and Dong In, puffed his cheeks.

"Why do you love dovely like this? I can't wait to shoot for myself too!"

Jackson grumbled, where Jinyoung who only frowned at his friend's behavior and Dong In just chuckled.

 _Jackson hasn't changed_ , that's what Dong In told herself, after knowing Jackson's true nature through video to the original.

Mark turned his head.

"After your shoot, do you have a date?"

"Eh?"

Both of them were shocked, before looking at each other.

"I have activities before a concert on a music show..."

"I have a little bit activity on campus. I have to catch up because I spend time here."

Mark blinked.

"I see. But Dong In-ah keeps coming back, right?" The girl blinked.

"Ng. Even though the new program is over for my episode and Jinyoung oppa, the last episode with all the members and their partners hasn't been done yet."

Mark nodded where Jinyoung just sat cross-listening.

"Any more dating plans?"

Jinyoung frowned when Mark asked.

"Why are you so curious?

"Well, I want to take her out for a walk, or lunch, something like that?"

Jinyoung tried hard not to feel upset, when his girlfriend seemed to be contested. Dong In blinked before turning to Jinyoung. The handsome man looked at him, and smiled.

"Let's just talk to each other, how about that?"

Dong In smiles before nodding.

"Ng! Oppa too, do your best."

Mark who saw the two slowly smiled, before returning to the results of both shoots.

"After Jinyoung-ie, who?"

"Me! Me!"

Yugyeom said happily, even though his girlfriend was not at his side.

They also talked about how the other couples of members besides Jinyoung, who until now are still often together. Yugyeom has a childish lover, but full of enthusiasm not far from him. This maknae pair is not much different from the Bambam couple, though somewhat more mature because it can regulate and control the behavior of the members who become the maknae. Mark has a kindhearted and gentle girlfriend, not much different from Mark himself, but more talkative, replacing Mark who is quite quiet. Jackson has a lover who is not much different from him, full of enthusiasm, ignorant, and also sensitive. Although Mark said the two often quarreled, they did not want to part with each other, and could be considered to have an agreement with each other, and made sure that they would not break up as fast as people thought.

Even so, for the staff and also the agency department, only Jinyoung and Dong In are already considered to be a normal and general couple that can occur between famous people and ordinary people.

Each activity makes both of which are considered as a harmonious couple also creates distance. Even though communication didn't stop, there were times when Jinyoung long responded to the laziness of replying to messages from Dong In. The girl herself didn't mind because she acted only as a temporary lover before the time the two broke up. Dong In also spends more time at home before walking to the bookstore.

Mark who saw Jinyoung busy reading a book, made Mark raise his eyebrows.

"You're free, Jinyoung-ie? What about Dong In-ah?"

"Ah, I just finished the event, and about to continue with the other schedule."

Jinyoung said answering the question of the oldest brother in the group.

"I want to go out with her too, it's just that I don't have time. I can only send messages and sometimes call between breaks."

Mark blinked in surprise as Jinyoung sighed softly remembering their situation.

"Does your mind cut ties with her?"

Jinyoung who was shocked frowned, paused for a moment when Mark sat not far from him sat.

"I guess not? I'm quite comfortable with her, either as friends or lovers. We get away just because of each other's busy schedule. We also decide to meet with each other when we have time."

Mark blinked before muttering softly.

"Why are you asking this?"

Mark shrugged his shoulders.

"I saw Bambam and Yugyeom-ie broke up with their girlfriends recently, and the reason is because they are better being friends than lovers."

Jinyoung blinked in surprise.

"Because of their attitude? Or because of something else?"

Mark glanced at Jinyoung who was rather curious about the reason. Mark looked up.

"They are a bit jealous of your relationship with Dong In-ah? You guys really are like a couple, in my opinion too." The second handsome man after Mark blinked.

"Really?" Mark nodded steadily.

"You two are at your own pace, both you and Dong In-ah don't protest about each other's work and accept it well, to support. Most people who are looking for a partner are to make them comfortable with each other, and we see you and Dong In that's so, comfortable with each other."

Jinyoung was a bit surprised by how the members and the agency staff responded to the lover who had recently become his lover because he resisted the pressure from the members 'and fans' questions about lovers. Until now, Jinyoung did not have a girlfriend, or there was a rumor that he was close to someone, so they were curious why Jinyoung was not dating or interested in a girl. Until where this trend emerged, made Jinyoung was forced to find someone to be his lover.

Strangely, there is a connection that Jinyoung feels with Han Dong In, the girl he meets is not far from the agency his group is in. He also had to avoid the crowd, and look for a girl who was not noisy like the fans and also people who knew him. Even though Dong In is his fan, she looks at Jinyoung as an ordinary human, who can live normally, and wants to be seen as he is by the person she loves, to be accepted as he is. Jinyoung saw that in Dong In, who accepted and saw himself like that without hesitation. As if both are for each other.

The sound of the door opening made them turn their heads.

"Jinyoung-ie, time to go. After that you have free time to meet with Dong In."

He stood up.

"Ah, okay."

Jinyoung turned to Mark.

"Hyung, I'm going now."

The oldest brother nodded with a smile.

"When you meet Dong In-ah, say hello to her."

He nodded without hesitation before catching up with his show's staff that day. Mark smiled.

"Very interesting."


	11. Prince in Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dong In who had to separate for a while with Jinyoung who is busy with his schedule, being asked by Hyunjin to hang out with him towards a shop.
> 
> Knowing that Dong In hang out with a guy, Jinyoung got jealous.

Dong In who misses her time with Jinyoung, her idol and temporary lover, makes her often sigh long. Her eyebrows frowned, and seemed to lack enthusiasm even though campus activities were not so many and crowded. Her college friend, _Shin Hyunjin_ , approached with laughter.

"How come you are so down like this, Park Jinyoung's lover?"

Dong In turned around when Hyunjin sat next to her.

"You guys are not meeting today?"

"Oppa has been a bit busy these past few days, shooting several shows and music activities."

Dong In replied wearily. Hyunjin mumbled softly.

"Didn't send him a message or call?"

Dong In nodded.

"Already, just not so often because he’s busy."

Hyunjin chuckled.

"Then just go out with me, get rid of fatigue."

Dong In frowned.

"It's fine though, but if Jinyoung oppa finds out, it's your responsibility."

Hyunjin rose with a big smile on his face.

"If he gets time to jealous then."

Dong In puffed her cheeks annoyed at Hyunjin's words, but accepted his invitation to go for a walk.

Jinyoung who finally finished the schedule that day, told Dong In to meet him at a cafe. With a rather late reply, Jinyoung raised his eyebrows.

_"Of course, oppa! After I visited a shop with my friend."_

Intrigued, Jinyoung tried to trace the place of his temporary lover was with the friend in question.

Hyunjin who realized the happiness on Dong In's face, smiled too.

"Your prince has come to pick you up?"

"Yah, stop that."

Hyunjin chuckled when Dong In's little hand hit his arm.

"Then, what are you looking for to take me to a shop like this?"

They arrived at a large hardware super market that provided a variety of household appliances. Even though Dong In likes it, she is a bit confused with Hyunjin who always takes her to the unexpected places each time the two are together.

"Well, there's always interesting things here, so I'll just take you along."

Dong In blinked.

"Hmm, that's right."

Hyunjin nods.

"You're quite interested, aren't you?"

Both of them are engrossed in their respective worlds, unaware of the presence of Jinyoung who turns out to have found Dong In and Hyunjin through a tracking device on his phone. By tracking the last girl to send him a message, Jinyoung can find where she is quickly.

The big shop was quite surprising to Jinyoung, it didn't mean that he never visited a shop like that on his spare day or on the day he could come there. While waiting for Dong In's time to move alone, Jinyoung followed his lover's steps by pretending to see the item.

Because they both enter each other's world, they unconsciously bump into each other.

"S-sorry-"

Dong In rolled his eyes when Jinyoung smiled. Although sweat still flowed on his temples, the girl's surprised expression made his efforts to chase secretly sweet fruit. There was a hint of warmth in his heart when he saw the girl up close, like a few days ago.

"Jinyoung oppa!"

Her eyes sparkled, and the handsome man was happy to see her so happy to meet him. Dong In refrained from hugging him because she longed for the man who offered to be his temporary lover. Although over time, they look so like a real couple.

Jinyoung nodded and took the girl's small hand.

"Long time no see, Dong In-ah."

"Ng! I miss you so much, oppa."

Jinyoung felt a red blush on his cheek, although Dong In's honest words warmed his heart. Jinyoung invited her out of the store.

"Do you have time? Let's go to the cafe."

Dong In could only nod excitedly, and let the handsome man take her out of the shop without hesitation. Until she forgot the existence of Hyunjin who invited her to the shop to take the time because her lover was busy.

Hyunjin who was looking for Dong In, stopped seeing Dong In who was laughing with a man who took her out, while holding her hand.

The man could only sigh softly.

"It turns out his prince has picked her up."

* * *

Both who enter the new cafe, can only be busy chatting like lovers. Nearly most people who know Jinyoung's identity as an artist, cannot approach him and end up taking photos and videos from afar. No one protested, commented, or said anything about the view in front of them. Jinyoung's agency and themselves have not announced about the man's lover a few days ago, but through an event starring both, they could say Jinyoung has an official lover now.

While choosing before heading for their seats, Jinyoung unhesitatingly grabbed the tray containing their menus from Dong In's hands. The girl looked up in surprise, when her small hands were covered by Jinyoung's big hands.

"Let me take it, it's definitely heavy for you."

"N-ng, thank you..."

Dong In was invited by Jinyoung to move to their seats together.

 _Even though I can carry it, I don't know this is what it feels like to be brought by someone else, let alone my own boyfriend_ , she said silently while laughing lightly with a red blush on her cheek.

The two of them talked, about Jinyoung's busy activities, Dong In's usual lecture activities, to the filming of a new event now starring Mark and his girlfriend.

"Now it's Mark's oppa's turn? I'm very curious as to what his girlfriend is."

Dong In murmured softly, while smiling a little.

"Maybe like you? I don't see it that often, but I guess that's the reason it's a bit of concern for you."

Dong In blinked.

"Mark oppa looks at me like seeing his lover?"

Jinyoung nodded.

"Even though he's a bit more mature than you."

Dong In puffed her cheeks in annoyance.

"I know I'm still a kid, oppa."

Jinyoung could only smile broadly, his ignorance succeeded again at his lover.

"But for my friends, I'm more mature than them." She said proudly and Jinyoung just smiled.

"Is that so? I'll look forward to it."

Dong In puffed her cheeks in annoyance, and Jinyoung could only refrain from touching that adorable cheek.

"Oppa doesn't trust me huh."

Both of them laughed, before continuing their snack that afternoon, almost similar to the previous menu, but somewhat different. Jinyoung who finished his cake that day leaned his body against the back of the chair.

"You came alone to the store?"

Dong In blinked before shaking his head.

"Hyunjin, my college friend, took me for a walk before oppa invited me to walk in your spare time. I don't mind anyway, especially since oppa is quite busy. But well, I really miss you." She said without hesitation, and Jinyoung was speechless.

The man sighed softly.

"That doesn't mean you can go out with other guys, right."

Dong In blinks seeing Jinyoung playing his drinking straw, and doesn't look at his temporary lover. Dong In smiled, so wide.

"Are you jealous?"

Jinyoung was surprised, before turning his eyes to the others. Dong In just smiled wider.

_"Are you jealous?"_

Jinyoung finally looked at his temporary lover, with a blush that slowly appeared on his face. Dong In who held his hand blushed, but she was so happy.

"Wrong? You're my girlfriend right."

Although only temporarily, Dong In felt increasingly in love with Jinyoung, who had not held her heart for a long time. Dong In was a bit annoyed with the situation at that time, but felt she could be this close to him, all the pain disappeared instantly. All she felt was happiness and how the handsome man tried to grab her attention.

Dong In shook her head slowly in the end.

"It's not wrong." She said with a little pride.

"I'm very glad to hear it." Jinyoung widened his eyes, when Dong In smiled from the heart.

Jinyoung grabbed Dong In's small hand, making the girl surprised. Both of their hearts were beating, and they could only look at each other meaningfully. Jinyoung held Dong In's hand rather tightly.

"I feel like I'm truly falling in love with you, Dong In-ah."

Jinyoung's words managed to make the girl's face flushed.

Although it's a bit embarrassing, Jinyoung smiled happily. Dong In bowed her head, and a small smile painted on her face.

"N-ng..."

While replying to Jinyoung's grasp, both of them seemed to be in a world that no one could enter into.


	12. Thing that Happened became a True

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reality show for the couples ended. Jinyoung who had another schedule made him to have to go first while Dong In asked to come along.
> 
> In that schedule, Jinyoung being asked about his lover and how its going.

Mark realized that Jinyoung had changed somewhat, after spending a day with Dong In, after the two's busy schedules. Although the two activities were carried out together, while waiting for the rest of the members to finish filming with their respective partners, before shooting with everyone. Mark also realized that the two were truly lovers, compared to other members who had long had girlfriends compared to Jinyoung who was usually individual and there were rarely dating rumors. Every time after practicing, Jinyoung did not forget to greet his new lover and was greeted with laughter by the girl. Almost all members feel jealous of them, because despite avoiding questions and the pressure of trends, Jinyoung became one of the members who was really serious and honest about the relationship that became a trend.

The staff, who were part of the new shooting program, called Jinyoung and Dong In to talk between themselves. The two who were confused were waiting for the staff to speak their meaning.

"Since almost all members have finished filming with their respective partners, we will start shooting with everyone for the end of the show."

Jinyoung blinked.

"But what about Bambam and Yugyeom who are no longer dating?"

"I heard they are still friends, and until now they are still spending time together."

Jinyoung nodded steadily.

"For you guys, will you continue even though this event is over?"

Jinyoung glanced at Dong In who was looking at him doubtfully, before a red blush adorned her cheek. Jinyoung walked towards her, put his arm around her shoulders, and surprised her.

"That decision will be between us first before I tell you."

The staff blinked confused before finally agreeing to both decisions.

"You're okay with that, Dong In-ah?"

The girl nodded, especially with the gentle touch from Jinyoung.

After talking, they returned to the practice room and continued their respective schedules. Without a doubt, they could see Dong In being so enthusiastic about the members' training that day. The training that was completed was rather quick because each member's schedule made Jinyoung who was just resting get ready.

"Jinyoung-ah, we have a follow-up event. Hurry up and get ready." Jinyoung nodded.

"I know."

The man wiped his sweat, drank his bottled water, and cooled down after practicing. Members who will continue to practice without it can only stretch to rest before continuing.

"Oppa, can I come along?" asked Dong In, frowning in concern.

"I'll ask the staff first."

Jinyoung got up followed by Dong In herself.

"Everyone, I'm going first."

Jaebum with his hands turned around.

"Ah, be careful. Dong In-ah, if you can't come along, come back here."

The girl nodded before disappearing from behind the door with Jinyoung. Mark turned to Jaebum.

"We will take care of her in place of Jinyoung-ie?"

Jaebum stretched his body.

"Ah, after all we've been considered friends by her, she won't mind."

Even so, the staff managed to allow Dong In to come with Jinyoung in his schedule that day.

"After that we will take you home." said one of the staff who joined a car with Jinyoung and Dong In.

"Eh? Isn't it troublesome?"

"It's late, I don't let you going home alone."

The girl turned to Jinyoung who was still wiping sweat with a towel, and didn't look at her. Dong In blinked before nodding in agreement.

"Well, Jinyoung himself said that, relax, Dong In-ah."

Although in doubt, the girl accepted their decision.

After arriving at the activity site that day, Dong In was asked to wait with the staff, while Jinyoung was doing his work. Dong In turned around when the handsome man was busy with his belongings before getting out of the car.

"Are you okay, oppa?"

"Hm?"

Jinyoung turned around, and Dong In looked really worried about him. His large hand rubbed Dong In's head with a smile on his face.

"I'm the best at maintaining health, relax." he said before stepping out. "Trust me."

Dong In is still worried, but tries to trust Jinyoung who says it before he gets out of the car.

The event lasted for two hours, and Dong In enjoyed it through the LED screen behind the shooting area. Before he could get out of there, the host stopped Jinyoung's steps.

"I heard, our Jinyoung already has a girlfriend recently?"

Jinyoung tried to hold back the shame because of that, while smiling nervously.

"Well, it hasn't been officially announced yet, so I don't know whether it can be announced here or not."

They laughed.

"Well, introduce her to us next time."

After thanking, Jinyoung returned to the backstage while sighing in relief.

"Good job."

Jinyoung nodded while thanking. Dong In waits there, and strangely enough makes Jinyoung's heart warm.

"Good job, oppa."

The man nodded.

"Sorry, I can't clearly announce that we are a couple to the public. Especially since we haven't discussed it after shooting the final episode."

Dong In shook her head.

"It’s okay, oppa."

Dong In grabs her lover's big hand.

"I'm really grateful, can still be given the opportunity to be with you like this."

Dong In honesty, makes Jinyoung heart warm and comfortable, as well as feeling sad.

Jinyoung didn't want their relationship to end, and hated the thought that they would only put this relationship up as a fake. Jinyoung remembered, that the girl had only become his temporary lover, and the man was rather apologetic, having stated it now.

"Jinyoung-ah, Dong-In-ah, it's time to come back. You have a schedule before the final episode is being shot."

Both of them nodded, and Jinyoung left the place while holding Dong In's small hand.

" _Dong In's words from that time, come true_."

Jinyoung murmured in his heart.

" _I don't want to regret, choosing her to be my lover, and falling in love with her_."

Dong In who is absorbed in holding Jinyoung's big hand, hopes that the good days with her can continue even longer.


	13. Jinyoung's Lover Weakness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinyoung found out that Dong In cannot cook. Very well. She is so clumsy about that, besides Jinyoung who can cooking like Jaebum.
> 
> It made Jinyoung upset yet Jaebum challenge him to trying to take her away from him.

The final episode was held with a lively and full of drama. They were busy chatting in a cafe, playing together as a team, to enjoying the barbecue provided by the staff. They also cook themselves together, and see Dong In rather overwhelmed because it is not usual to cook.

"It seems that Jinyoung-ie's girlfriend's weakness is cooking." Tease Jackson while his girlfriend is busy cooking with him.

Jinyoung frowned at hearing that Dong In was trying hard to help.

"I-I’m sorry, oppa..." The handsome man sighed.

"It’s fine, after all it's just for filming, it doesn't mean we often cook too."

Dong In didn't hear it as a word of encouragement, because it was seen that Jinyoung was really upset because of the girl's carelessness when cooking.

" _I hope I'm a bit good at cooking_..." She muttered softly in her heart rather apologetically.

After the shooting was almost over, and Jinyoung tried hard to be professional in front of the camera, Dong In, Mark and Jaebum, could still feel resentment in Jinyoung. Dong In tries to cheer him up, but ends up failing. Jinyoung when he is upset and sulking, it will be difficult to be entertained like Jackson. Both are similar then it is familiar.

"Jinyoung-ie, I'm just kidding, don't be mad for too long with Dong-ah." Jinyoung frowned.

"I know." He said, when the staff finally ended the shoot that day.

Mark and Jaebum who looked at each other sighed softly.

"O-oppa, sorry-"

"Never mind, I said just to shoot, no need to think about it." Dong In frowns, as Jinyoung steps towards the car with his luggage.

Jackson approaches when Dong In just sighs listlessly. "Don't worry about it, Dong In-ah. Want some ice cream?"

"No thanks, I can get fat."

"Eh???"

Mark approached Dong In, trying to cheer her up like Jackson. "If he's still like that, let's go for a walk?"

"I agree!" said Jackson, happily where Dong In was laughing because of his nature and also the kindness in both of them.

"Thank you."

Jaebum who approached Jinyoung with his luggage to the car was standing not far from his favorite brother.

"After you find out her weaknesses, you will cut her off." Jinyoung turned around after storing the item.

"Maybe, I can't believe she's as careless in cooking." He said and leaned against the car's outer wall.

Jaebum sighed softly. "You're narrow-minded too, huh?"

"Wrong?"

Jaebum tried to refrain from laughing at Jinyoung's character, and leaned beside him now.

"Well, as long as you're not sorry, it's okay with your decision."

Jinyoung turned to Jaebum who looked straight.

"The agency gave two days for its decision, right? Almost all members except Mark hyung and Jackson, chose to give up dating status to be single." Jaebum turned to Jinyoung and somewhat surprised him. "What about you, Jinyoung-ie? If you break up, the only one who will tease you is Jackson-ie, not the other members." Jinyoung blinked before sighing softly.

He saw Dong In walking towards their car with Mark and Jackson who were trying to comfort her who still had a sad expression.

Jaebum who remembered Mark's ignorance that could provoke Jinyoung gave him an idea.

"Then, do you mind whether Mark or I take her away from you?"

Jinyoung immediately turned around without hesitation, with a frown. "What do you mean by that?" Jaebum smiled satisfied, strangely.

"Well, if this is the case, you’ll definitely cut ties with her, right? What if I take her away from you?" Jaebum realized the resentment in Jinyoung's gaze even though the actor was trying to cover it up.

"Who said that?" Jaebum smirked even more where Jinyoung was getting annoyed. "I haven't said anything about that."

Jaebum shrugged, giving up. "You're just annoyed with her a little, making her sad like that." Jinyoung saw Jaebum get into another car from the car he was traveling in. "Moreover, breaking up like that is not fine. Well, you're fine, but poor Dong In-ah." Jaebum began struggling with his phone, leaving Jinyoung with his words and thoughts.

The other car has already departed, leaving only Jinyoung and Dong In's car. They followed, and for the first time in a car carrying both of them, silence prevailed. Dong In sighed softly as Jinyoung closed his eyes trying to sleep.

 _This proves that the only weird connection I feel for oppa is only my feelings_ , Dong In said in her heart, before closing her eyes.

_I can move on without regret._


	14. Mark's Attention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinyoung who got upset because of Dong In's weakness, made the members try to cheer him up but ended fail. Even with cheering Dong In up.
> 
> Before the decision day, Jinyoung told Dong In that the one who will decide is him not both of them anymore.
> 
> Dong In agreed with that.

Although things have improved, and Jinyoung returned to himself, before the day of decision came, some of the members' lovers were not there that day, including Dong In. The girl who is truly considered a partner for an artist and famous person, is missed not only by fellow artist friends, but by the staff at the agency. Mark and Jaebum tried not to interfere, letting this matter belong to Jinyoung and the girl, because it was their decision. Jackson feels different, after the girl's presence and brought by Jinyoung.

"Jinyoung-"

"Yah, let's start practice."

Jackson, who was about to do something, was stopped by Jaebum's loud voice who invited to practice, especially since their comeback concert was near, and prepared to prepare various things not only from the album, but from fanservice to other musical activities. While distracting, Jinyoung also refocused on the world of music without the presence of the girl.

Mark, who decided to meet Dong In around her campus thanks to information from the staff, did not inform Jinyoung. The eldest brother let his beloved brother and Jaebum think of the decision he was about to take before continuing his life as a singer without a lover. _Not yet_. Mark found Dong In laughing while being fooled by a guy, who was found to be her friend. Mark found out, because she was not the type to cheat. Her eyes stared straight and only wished to his younger brother, Jinyoung.

Dong In found someone raising his hand to her, as if to signal. She broke away from Hyunjin, turning to a man who was rather short but still taller than the girl. Mark had told her via email that he wanted to meet her and chat with her.

"Mark Oppa!"

Mark only smiled when the girl greeted him happily. "It’s no problem oppa here? I know, I'm a little free." Mark put his arm around the girl, took her away from there.

"Let's talk somewhere else. Have you eaten? There's a good burger place for us."

Dong In's eyes just sparkled, and Mark was happy to be able to make it that way with just a word of food, burger. Both of them came in and enjoyed the order, which was sure Mark paid.

"Oppa, are you sure it's okay?"

Mark just smiled while holding his hands before nodding.

"Don’t worry. I've been wanting to take you along for a long time."

Dong In who was hesitant nodded, and began to enjoy her food.

"Then what about Oppa's lover?" Mark smiled sadly. "Ah, I'm sorry for asking!" She said panicking, but Mark shook his head slowly.

"Well, things aren't going well, like Jinyoung-ie." He started and Dong In felt compelled to be quiet when the quiet man started telling stories. "My lover resembles you, more cheerful, and I really like her personality." Mark gives a pause, and Dong In becomes worried making him remember things that might be sad. "She doesn't demand anything, and I'm also very happy and grateful for that. But it feels different..."

Dong In frowned, while Mark was still wearing the same expression.

"Honestly, I'm jealous of you and Jinyoung-ie, you guys are really a couple, which I could say you two are coveted lover. But unfortunately, I didn't get it."

Mark stopped, and Dong In also stopped to enjoy her food. The girl digested Mark's words, before tightly grasping the wrappers.

"Oppa, not all relationships will go smoothly, until it is as expected," Mark looked up, finding the girl looking down with a sad expression. "Like my relationship now, I also think that not everything ends happily. I get complacent and forget about it."

Mark watched her close her eyes for a moment, before opening her eyes again.

"Maybe the relationship that you want and what you mean, you haven't gotten yet, doesn't mean you won't get it. Oppa maybe, just not trying good enough."

Dong In shook her head.

"I'm not asking, anyone is not asking that Mark oppa try harder than you can, but as long as you want it and hope for it, I'm sure you will get the relationship you want and oppa that purpose." Mark saw Dong In smile, softly, for the first time after what happened with Jinyoung. "Don't worry, oppa isn't alone. Even though it's difficult and sometimes you can't handle it, there are still friends and your members and your family, who will help you with all you might."

Dong In puts her food and clenches her hands in front of her chest with an expression full of enthusiasm.

"At the very least, Ahgase and I, support you without hesitation!" Mark blinked before laughing. The surprised Dong In blushed. "Wait-Mark oppa! I'm serious here!"

Mark nodded, and stopped laughing.

"Ng, I know, thank you, Dong In-ah." He said and the girl was relieved to see Mark returning to normal. "Jinyoung-ie is very lucky, has friends and girlfriend like you, DongIn-ah." The girl blinked in surprise.

"If you're not his lover, I'll make sure you to be my lover."

" _Mouu_ ~! Don't tease me like Jinyoung oppa please!"

Dong In just smiled, managed to restore the kind-hearted and patient son Mark, as before.

Mark finally invites Dong In to the practice studio, although the girl is a bit reluctant and reluctant for fear of not wanting to be seen by Jinyoung. They were greeted by Jaebum and Jinyoung outside, after the staff room. Jaebum raised his eyebrows.

"You really came with her, Mark hyung."

The oldest man in their group just smiled.

"Well, I did say I was going to take her for a walk, right? Since there was time and by chance Dong In-ah was also chatting with her college friend, I invited her to lunch."

Jaebum touched his chin, as if thinking.

"Why am I interested in doing this?"

"Stop it! Why is it like I am an item that you guys can carry anywhere?"

Mark and Jaebum laughed, where Jinyoung just fell silent.

"That guy named Hyunjin again?"

Dong In turned to the sounding Jinyoung, resentment appeared on his face.

"Ah, because my friend who used to be with me is in class, and Hyunjin always accompanies me in his spare time. Even though I'm still around the campus."

Jaebum and Mark fell silent when Jinyoung asked, with an expression of annoyance and indicating he was really jealous.

"When was the day of the decision, by the way?"

Mark asked, breaking the tension between the two.

"Tomorrow? The staff hasn't said anything yet, we're busy anyway."

Jaebum opened the practice room door. Mark turned to Dong In.

"Just watch us before returning to campus."

Dong In's eyes sparkled before nodding. Jinyoung himself has joined the group leader.

The training lasted for two hours, and Mark rested next to Dong In who was checking the email on her phone.

"The information came to your phone?"

"Ng, via email. Sometimes my friend and Hyunjin tell me when I'm here, I'm very lucky they are so considerate."

Mark smiled.

"That other friend of yours,"

"Ah, _Yoo_ _Na_ , she was my friend from the beginning of the semester, and is still my best friend until now." She said while smiling.

"Then, who is Hyunjin?"

Dong In touched her chin with her index finger.

"Hmm, Shin Hyunjin, my friend since the fifth semester? I don't remember the exact time, because we were friends for a group work assignment, and it had to be with a man. Because I didn't really have many male friends and also many who already had their groups. First of all, I ended up with Hyunjin. He also just entered the class I was in, so that's all."

Mark nodded before rising to his feet.

"Ah, I have to go back to campus. There was an important announcement for the next class, so I came again on decision day."

Mark let the girl out of the room and disappeared. Mark who joins his friends, sees Jinyoung following the girl's steps and disappears too. Jaebum raised his eyebrows when Mark gathered with them.

"What did you talk about with her?" Mark murmured softly.

"Only small things about the campus and her friends." Jackson frowns.

"Will we meet her again?"

"Jackson hyung is lonelier than Jinyoung hyung huh." Jackson grumbled where Mark and Jaebum just smiled.

"After all, she is really attractive for a fan, she looks more like our friend than fans."

Bambam nodded.

"I forgot that she's a fan."

They laughed.

Jinyoung who stopped Dong In step outside the practice room, made them hope with each other.

"Tomorrow is the decision day, even though the staff hasn't said anything."

The girl nodded.

"No problem, I decide it?"

The girl nodded again.

"Ng, we've agreed, since, then right?"

Jinyoung widened in surprise, before nodding.

"Sorry, I was able to make oppa uncomfortable."

The handsome man was surprised and let out a low sigh.

"No problem."

Dong In smiled.

"I have a lot to say, but I'm confused about anything," the girl laughed.

"Alright, I have activities on campus now. See you tomorrow, oppa."

Jinyoung let the girl go, before turning back into the practice room.


	15. The Prince who Finds His Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Decision day is coming. 
> 
> They really curious about Jinyoung's decision about his relationship with Dong In.

Hyunjin saw a friend and girl he liked, a long sigh in the campus canteen after buying a serving of Tonkatsu. By holding a glass of mineral water, Dong In lay down ownership on the table.

"I'm sure he'll break up with me..." She murmured softly, frowning in worry.

Hyunjin who stood on his hands could only smile at the behavior of the girl who became Park Jinyoung's temporary lover.

"Well, agreed that was your decision, since the day of the offer?"

"Don't say it as a contract between fellow mafias!"

Hyunjin chuckled.

"Aren't you the one who doesn't want much?"

Dong In lay down again, let out a long sigh.

"Right..." The girl puffed up her cheeks.

" _Still, I want to be his true lover... wish I had been liked by the staff at that time_..." She murmured slowly in her heart. " _But if Jinyoung oppa himself is uncomfortable with me, I don't want it_."

The next sigh followed by the step of someone approaching their table.

"It's been a long time since I've seen you, instead it looks listless like this. What's wrong?" grumbled the silky long-haired girl as she scrunched her waist. Her rather thick body is not easily bullied because of her sharp eyes.

"Nari..." The girl sat next to Dong In and began stroking again.

"I heard you really became Park Jinyoung's lover? Can't believe it." The girl nodded still with a sad expression.

"Me too, and he himself approached me first, is this a dream?"

Nari pinched her cheeks, pulled her like a _mochi_.

"Ouch!"

"Now you believe it isn't a dream, right?"

Hers cheek that was pinched and pulled by a friend was taken. Hyunjin laughed at the behavior of the two girls in praising it.

"She said today was the decision of the day between settling relations with Jinyoung or not."

"So, he made you a temporary lover? Geez, just because he is a famous artist." grumbled her best friend and Dong In just smiled a little.

"Well, it's not as long and short as I thought, it's just that yesterday, I was getting him uncomfortable, I would be uncomfortable if we broke up like this."

Dong In sighed again. "I want him to not know about me and doesn't hate me..."

"You're too much!"

Nari sighed softly. "Well, you should accept what you are. But that doesn't mean, there isn't any progress, when you are together?"

Dong In frowns, preparing to accept Nari’s hit. "Well, even though I heard that oppa is really in love with me, I don't know, I can't read his mind."

Nari frowning. "No one can read someone's mind, what the hell are you saying?" Nari hit Dong In's head, which was answered with a groan. "But more, I'm sure there will be any changes. Moreover, you pass sometime time together, and you have a story that you have a strange connection with him, well, try to prove it!"

Dong In frowns, but sighs softly. Nari smiled before seeing the satisfied friend rose to her feet before returning to smile.

"I'll go to the agency now."

Hyunjin only nodded, wherein Nari also nodded. They also saw the girl moving, toward where her temporary lover was.

Hyunjin gets up to reach Nari.

"You don't really need to support her like that."

Nari raises her eyebrows.

"Why? I'm her best friend."

Hyunjin shrugged his shoulders.

"Indeed, but you are removing my opportunity to catch her to become mine."

Nari sees Hyunjin walking away before reaching his intentions.

"You like her?!"

Hyunjin smiled, even though Nari couldn't see it.

* * *

They had gathered after the arrival of Dong In, the staff also asked the girl to join in a room followed by members standing in line.

"Mark, how about you?"

Mark sighed softly before shaking his head slowly.

"She has her own life, and I appreciate that."

Jackson raises his eyebrows.

"What's with that reason?"

Mark just smiled, but didn't seem to mind. They turned to Jackson, who nodded as he continued his relationship with his girlfriend. Jaebum and Youngjae, who were only temporary with fans, broke the temporary relationship that was used for the new event. Yugyeom and Bambam broke up, even before the last episode was taken, they decided it was doing well.

Now, they looked at Jinyoung who had a deadpan expression. Everyone knew that attention was on him, before seeing the man sigh softly. Dong In who looked down nervously waiting for Jinyoung's answer behind him, finally saw the man open his voice.

"I continued my relationship with Dong In-ah."

Almost all members cheered, but held back because Dong In was still surprised to hear that.

"You can announce my official relationship with her."

Dong In frowns, staring at the handsome man, before seeing him looking at her, with a blush and a little resentment on his face.

"You can't walk or hang out with any _guy_ unless you tell me. You hear that?"

Dong In blushed, heard the clear jealousy shown by Jinyoung. The girl nodded and a smile painted on her face.

"Ng, oppa. I hear you."

The staff smiled and nodded, before asking everyone to pay attention.

"With this, Jinyoung is officially dating Han Dong In. Besides Jinyoung, and Jackson, all the members are singles, are we clear?"

They cheered and nodded, before Jackson finally hugged Dong In.

"So glad, Dong In-ah!"

The girl just nodded, and tried not to cry happily because of Jinyoung's statement. The man sighed softly where Mark patted Jinyoung's shoulder.

"Finally, you decide it, Jinyoung-ie."

A red hue adorned his face, before nodding.

"I don't want to regret, so I followed my heart."

Mark smiled broadly, followed by Jaebum himself.

"Now, since it's already clear, let's start practice."


	16. Dong In and Jinyoung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinyoung decided to continue his relationship with Dong In as a couple. The other members who really happy and glad to hear those news.
> 
> Little by little, Jinyoung fell in love with that girl.

After the decision day, Dong In who went to play with her friend Nari, gave Jinyoung time to talk about the girl to his fellow men. He chose Mark as a friend who could hear it.

"You have a reason to continue your relationship with Dong In-ah?" Jinyoung nodded.

"I already told the staff, but I can't tell her. It's not that I don't want to tell her, but I let only a few people know." Mark nodded in understanding. "I'm starting to like her, slowly, and it's not like her feelings for me. I'm jealous, if she is close to Mark hyung, Jaebum hyung, until her friend Hyunjin. Sometimes I unconsciously seek her attention too." Mark nodded again.

"Besides, Dong In-ah never asked me for anything." Mark raised his eyebrows. "I mean, which is like hugging, holding hands, which couples do. Whether she wants it or not, I don't know, clearly, I'm really grateful for that. She let me do it first, before she did, like giving us permission. Each other. She respects me and this relationship at the same time." Jinyoung said where Mark was still digesting his words.

"You two look alike." Jinyoung blinked in surprise. "In terms of taking photos, liking books, respecting each other's existence, so as not to force will on each other. You seem to believe, there is a time, and if you separate, you will unite again."

Jinyoung who widened his eyes surprised Mark because the man leaned closer. "That hyung! That's what I've felt since I saw her!" Mark blinked in surprise. "I don't know if she feels it or not, however, this connection really exists, so Mark hyung and the others can tell me and Dong In-ah are the ideal couple." Mark nodded.

"It seems so, even though it seems like something in the future. That connection might not appear without a reason." Jinyoung nodded in understanding when his oldest brother understood.

"That's why I continued my relationship with Dong In-ah," Mark saw the firmness in Jinyoung's eyes. "I want to know, to what extent this strange connection continues, and the reason why." Mark smiled before nodding.

"Well, one day tell Dong In-ah, about your strange connection." The handsome man turned to Mark. "Who knows, she feels the same way you do." Jinyoung who blinked nodded.

"Ng, I'll try."

Nari and Dong In who went to play in a bookstore and also a music shop, were engrossed in their respective worlds before Nari spoke up.

"You guys didn't break up right?"

Dong In nodded, "Oppa decided it himself, even though I don't want to break up with him either. Still, I respect whatever decision he made for us." Nari blinked.

"You're too kind to yourself and the others."

Dong In rolled her eyes in surprise. "Who knows, Jinyoung also wants you to be selfish." The girl frowned, and Nari could find her cheeks starting to blush.

"Well, I want it, too, but I'm quite embarrassed. You know, I haven't liked him for a long time, but ended up accepting his offer."

"That means you still like him, stupid." Dong In frowns as Nari pushes her head slightly in a depressing tone. "You won't accept him if you don't like him anymore. Well, even though it's quite an amazing boyfriend of a handsome and handsome artist like him."

"You're the same too!" They chuckle.

"If you get this way, I guess acting a little selfish is also not a problem. Jinyoung has also begun to pay attention to you, though maybe at the beginning it seems only as fanservice." Dong In puffed out her cheeks.

"Uuhh... I'm so jealous of those who were given fanservice from oppa." Nari put her arms around her best friend.

"Well, now all of his attention is for you, don't worry!" Dong In blushed, trying to feel calm about the support of her best friend who really made her happy.

Those who returned after a cafe, turned around when their phone vibrated. A text came from Jinyoung.

" _Today my shooting is over, can we meet at the agency_?" Dong In smiled before nodding.

" _I just finished too; I'll go there_." She replied and both arrived in front of the campus.

"Today I want to meet Jinyoung oppa."

Nari nodded steadily.

"Fighting, Dong In-ah."

* * *

The agency staff who saw Dong In, immediately made a smile. They allowed the girl to enter the practice room without hesitation, and she met several members who were waiting.

"Dong In-ah!! I miss you so much~!!"

"Huaa!" The girl was surprised when the mood-maker of the group unhesitatingly hugged her like a favorite doll.

Even though they already have their own lovers, the affection shown by Jackson to Dong In is like for his own younger siblings.

"Jackson-ah, she's Jinyoung-ie's girlfriend, you’re so clingy." Jaebum said who had just finished preparing for training that day. Mark smiled.

"What about Jinyoung-ie? Will he come here?"

Jaebum nodded at Jackson's question, finally releasing Dong In. The girl moved to help the staff there.

"He said he just finished shooting and was about to come here. This is the reason she came here."

Dong In smiled as she brought something to the staff, when Jaebum pointed at her. Mark and Jackson just smiled, where Bambam and Yugyeom and Youngjae looked at each other.

"Dong In-ah really is our part, even though it's not a member of the group." Jaebum sighed softly.

"I'm sure she isn't interested either." Dong In came with staff, helped something.

"Dong In-ah, you're Jinyoung-ie hyung's boyfriend, why are you happy to help?" Yugyeom asked innocently. Dong In smiles where Jaebum sighs softly.

"Yugyeom-ah, she's still older than you, please be polite."

" _Neeee_ ~~" Yugyeom said in an ignorant tone, even though it didn't look like he was going to obey the leader's words.

"Well, even though I'm happy to see you guys practice, doing nothing is more uncomfortable. At least after being left here, I’ll do something that I can do." Dong In hears her name being called.

"For Jinyoung oppa, at least."

The girl turned around and approached the staff who called out to them, they chatted before the sound of the door opened.

"Sorry, am I late?"

Jaebum shook his head when Jinyoung entered and began to prepare himself for training.

"Dong In-ah, you're already here."

The girl nodded before approaching her official lover now.

"Ng! Oppa, good job."

Jinyoung widened his eyes to hear it before smiling and patting the girl's head.

"Thanks."

Jinyoung approached the members. "Is there an event today?" Jaebum shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know, we are all asked to gather here after each other's activities." Jinyoung nodded.

"Me too, was told by the manager who was involved in my activities."

The event in question was announced, like a holiday, while bringing Dong In as a temporary manager.

"Temporary manager?" Jinyoung asked while blinking.

"Ng, Dong In-ah is very happy with her activities as a manager, even though it is rather tiring and troublesome. Here she will only learn, and not be a real manager."

Jinyoung turned to Dong In who just smiled.

"Are you sure it's okay, Dong In-ah?"

The girl nodded. "How's your college?" Dong In touched her cheek with her little finger.

"Well, since there is still time until the next activity, I use this opportunity to learn how a manager works and do the work. I once wanted this because I was used to taking care of my high school friends, who have now graduated and are working. She both likes K-pop and I got a virus from her."

Jinyoung blinked as Jackson patted his shoulder.

"The _Kpop virus_ means. I think almost everything from outside South Korea is like that."

Jinyoung murmured softly as Jackson explained. Jaebum and Mark smiled as they understood.

"We won't put too much pressure on her, and let her work according to her abilities. Even so, she is still Jinyoung-ie's lover, not a staff member. We will make time for you two."

"Of course. Just consider it a bit refreshing for me."

The staff laughed, followed by Dong In herself, though somewhat embarrassed when Jinyoung did not hesitate to express his objections.

"But even though it is indeed as an exercise for Dong In, she moves with Jinyoung, except when she does her duty as manager. The rest of you will be together with her."

Jinyoung folded his arms across his chest with that expression for sure, where Jackson joined in joy. Mark and Jaebum who looked at each other could only smile.

"Shooting will begin tomorrow, and we will discuss this management matter with Dong In at a later time when her time with Jinyoung is over."

Dong In goes to Jinyoung standing where his girlfriend frowns.

"Don't monopolize her too much."

The staff laughed.

"Of course. She's still your lover, Jinyoung-ie."

The man sighed softly, as if a little relieved.

"Since we all have time before each of our schedules, how about a short practice?" Jaebum asked, proposing.

Jinyoung turned to Dong In.

"No problem waiting for me?" The girl nodded. "But are you sure, there is no schedule of your own after that?"

Jinyoung shook his head slowly.

"Before tomorrow's event, I'm free afterwards."

Dong In stated her happiness clearly on her face, before nodding.

"Fighting!"

They also practiced, until two hours passed.


	17. Both of which are Quite Reticent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinyoung and Dong In go on date, while competing about who is better in taking photos.
> 
> They even had dinner together.
> 
> Until embrace each other and express their feelings towards each other.

Jinyoung who invited Dong In to a beautiful flower garden, made her eyes sparkle.

"I'm not as beautiful and gentle as flowers, but flowers are really beautiful!"

Jinyoung chuckled.

"Well, that’s no of course."

Dong In scowled in annoyance even though she knew her boyfriend was just teasing her.

"By the way, why did you bring me here?"

The man grabbed the camera and showed it to the girl. A happy twinkle appeared in his eyes.

"It's time for the photo taking competition, who is better of it?"

Dong In smiled broadly and began to follow his direction.

Despite leaving alone together, Dong In could see several staff following, because of Jinyoung's words. Those who will judge the results of each shot to determine the winner.

Jinyoung who was curious tried to peek, but Dong In swiftly covered her camera with a made-up annoyed expression.

"No cheating, oppa!"

"Yah, little bit it's fine, right? I'll show you mine."

"I don't want."

The staff can only laugh, see the behavior of both of them who are a couple but act like friends, to childhood friends.

When finished, both series because they have very good photos and make the staff confused about choosing.

Because the staff had to do other activities and pursue other members' schedules, Dong In was handed over to Jinyoung to spend time together to drive her home.

"There's a good place to eat that I've been wanting to go to, shall we have dinner there?"

Dong In nodded.

She was happy enough to be with a man who managed to reach her heart even though it has been almost three years she doesn't like him anymore. While letting her small hands held by Jinyoung's big hands, the two headed for a delicious place to eat that the man intended.

Dong In blinks to see a Japanese restaurant that stands majestically in front of her and is built in that ginseng country.

"Are you sure, is it here?"

"Ng, ah, you don't like Japanese food?"

"I like it! Love it!"

Jinyoung, who was initially worried about his girlfriend not liking, laughed at the sight in the girl's eyes.

"Now, let's go in? Even though I've been to Japan, I really want to try the menu in this restaurant."

Dong In scowled.

"Ooohhh, you’re bragging you've been to Japan. I still haven't had the chance to go there." She grumbled where Jinyoung opened the door for his girlfriend to pass first.

"Even though you've been to Korea?"

Dong In lightly hit Jinyoung's arm, which was only greeted by laughter.

The waiter approaches both of them, and Jinyoung arranges everything. The waiter escorted them to a seat far from the crowd, who was with family, school friends, to each other. Even though it's a bit far, the place can still be reached by the servants.

"Should it be in the corner?"

"Sorry, the crowded place is full, and I've had enough of the crowds of the members in the group."

Dong In chuckled.

"Oppa is right, too."

Both discussed the menu to be ordered, followed by the name of the food and also the pictures provided.

"It looks good, everything..."

Dong In nodded at his lover's words.

After ordering, they talked again. Now Dong In, talks about two of her campus friends who had been told to Mark, to her best friends during high school who had worked.

"Does she like Jaebum hyung?"

"Ng, I took her here, but she said she prefers at home."

Dong In laughed.

"She already likes one of the members of the agency group who is as famous as the oppa agency, and is struggling to get his attention."

Jinyoung blinked.

"Is she in Korea too? I'm curious now." The girl smiled.

"I'll introduce her to oppa later."

Their chat stopped when the food came. Besides _sushi_ , there are also Japanese snacks that can be enjoyed together, and Jinyoung intentionally ordered it. Dong In also did not escape ordering _miso_ soup where Jinyoung followed him.

"It tastes a bit like Korean soup..." The girl nodded.

"Even though the seasoning may be somewhat different and stronger than Korean soup, Japanese miso soup is blander because they don't really like spicy food. Up to sushi itself."

Dong In devours her favorite sushi menu, _Nigiri_ _Salmon_. Jinyoung reached for the other type of sushi provided.

"You don't like tuna?" The girl nodded.

"It feels strange... even though I've tried it."

Jinyoung smiled.

"But for _sashimi_ , there is also a Korean version."

Dong In nodded again.

"I'd love to try it; I want to because a lot of Mukbang with food."

Jinyoung reaches for other sushi.

"You like watching Mukbang too."

"Well, just for passing time when I get bored. Somehow it's quite fun."

Jinyoung murmured softly in reaction.

Both of them turned to _takoyaki_ ordered to be together, as well as mochi and _dango_.

"Japan loves making round things."

The girl just chuckled.

"It's cute, and again I haven't eaten dangos for a long time, I miss it."

Jinyoung blinked.

"Dango is sweets, isn't it? I hear it's pretty sweet too."

Dong In nodded.

"That's why it's usually taken with very bitter tea to neutralize the sweet taste produced by dango."

Jinyoung saw Dong In's face happily while eating one dango. Despite the sweet taste, the girl did not protest and only felt happiness from the sweet taste.

Both of them who rose to pay, made Jinyoung ask his girlfriend.

"Do you want anything to take it home?"

"Ng, there's no need. I'm full enough."

"Is that so? Alright then."

Jinyoung paid, of course, even though Dong In offered a half-share for both of them. Jinyoung who refused it, could not deny his lover, especially after the official. Jinyoung was quite protective and rather childish, even though Dong In didn't see it as if he showed his joy. Even though Jinyoung once said that slowly he likes that girl.

Before sending her home, Jinyoung took the girl's hand, stopping in her tracks.

"Oppa?"

Surprised, Jinyoung pulled the girl into his arms without hesitation.

Dong In blushed because of his attitude, before hugging her favorite man back. While hearing the heartbeat that was slowly heard in her ears, Dong In closed her eyes, letting the warmth of the man spread on her own body.

"I just thought why you are not being selfish...rather, don't hug me, or do something like a normal couple do."

Dong In opened her eyes, after hearing Jinyoung's words.

"I just don't want to make oppa uncomfortable, especially with the status of a temporary lover."

Dong In hugged him, even tighter. Jinyoung felt, the girl hugged him tightly.

"But if you don't mind, I'll be happy to do it."

Jinyoung blushed, even though the girl couldn't see him. Jinyoung rubbed his face into the girl's black hair.

"I don't mind...so I'm doing this now."

Dong In smiled, and tried hard not to be embarrassed when his voice was so close to her ear. Dong In felt Jinyoung's heartbeat start fast.

"I see, alright, oppa."

Dong In just hugged him tightly, as if she didn't intend to let it go. Jinyoung himself, did the same thing.

"Or are you actually holding back?"

"You caught me?"

Jinyoung laughed at the girl's answer, before finally releasing his arms. Jinyoung touched Dong In's forehead with his forehead, and looked closely at the girl's eyes.

"Don't be shy, then?"

Dong In who smiled just blushed before nodding.

"Ng, don't be shy."

Jinyoung smiled.

They separated, and Jinyoung saw the girl disappear from his sight before turning back to the agency.


	18. Books for Both of Them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New program started and made the members and Dong In goes together.
> 
> Jinyoung and Dong In who shared the same common things by liking and reading a book, talks much about it.

The program in question began the next day. After learning about her class schedule from her friends and getting full support from Nari, Dong In tried hard to do the best at the new event. The event will take place for 4 days 3 nights like their healing event while in Jeju. Dong In who saw it was very interested and felt how crowded and exciting it was to stay with friends in a beautiful place. Staff said that the day's activities were only around Seoul, but visited various places far from the hustle and bustle of the city, such as natural areas. In addition to forests, sea and beautiful gardens, the staff prepares a variety of food spots from outside South Korea. Of course, the members cheered happily, when an event looked like a schoolboy's play and camper.

As usual, Jinyoung shared a car with Dong In, and met the members at the hotel that they used to rest.

"Hyung, Dong In sleeps in one room alone, or is there a female staff accompany?"

The young manager who was in the same car with a new partner turned around.

"She ended up in a room alone, but some of the staff were in the same floor room as her, you don't need to worry."

Jinyoung blinked.

"What about us?"

Manager hyung touched his chin. "If not one of the floors above is from Dong In."

Jinyoung turned around while the girl sat listening to their conversation.

"I will come visit you."

"Don’t take too long, Jinyoung-ah."

"I know." He grumbled and responded by laughter.

After they check-in to the hotel for the event, they are invited to tour the places provided by the staff, starting from the beautiful natural forest area and suitable for taking photos, to the lunch spot. As usual, Jinyoung and Dong In took photos, ranging from nature, the members, to others. Jaebum also took it, considering he has the same hobby as Jinyoung. The photos taken are usually the inspiration to make songs. Mark turns his head as Dong In and Jinyoung are busy talking about the photo they took.

"Have you taken a photo of you two together?"

Both blinked in surprise before looking at each other.

"I forgot it." said Dong In where his boyfriend nodded.

"I forgot that you're a fan who usually asks for photos."

"What do you mean by that??"

Jinyoung chuckled before reaching the girl's shoulder.

"Now, do you want to take a phone or a camera?"

"How about selca instead of using phone?"

Jinyoung grabbed his phone, and started opening the camera. Although blushing and embarrassed, Dong In tried to calm down and let her boyfriend start taking photos with her. While looking at good selca photos, the staff asked to switch to the lunch spot that day. Jackson sometimes joins the streets of Jinyoung and Dong In, giving joy to both of them who are quite quiet and not vocal. Mark also sometimes asks Dong In to talk, where Jaebum always talks to his soulmate.

They chose a restaurant that could be entered by the staff, as well as for filming. Jinyoung, Dong In and Mark sat at a table, where the members adjusted to sit according to their wishes. Mark and Dong In chat engrossed about the food menu, while Jinyoung was confused by the menu that was given a strange title. Dong In glances at her frowning lover.

"Oppa, what's wrong?"

Mark found the group center holding his arms with a confused expression.

"What's wrong, Jinyoung-ie?"

"Well, the menu name doesn't matter, but this one is weird."

Mark followed Jinyoung's fingers before seeing him on his own menu. Dong In just brought herself closer to Jinyoung to read the menu itself directly from the menu held by her boyfriend. "Oppa, don't you just order the other then?"

"Hm? I'm just curious about this, and already ordered." Dong In blinked.

"Oh." The girl touched her chin.

After ordering, Dong In turned to the waiter who had just prepared the menu Jinyoung and Mark ordered.

"Excuse me, Can I know what this menu means?"

Jinyoung blinked when his girlfriend asked for a menu that confused him without hesitation. The waiter explained, even though Jinyoung was a bit embarrassed when his lover unhesitatingly asked the waiter about it. Mark could only smile, and let the couple busy discussing menus that confused the man.

They returned to the hotel that day, where the staff gave Jinyoung and Dong In time to be alone, but not in the hotel room. In a hotel room, more precisely the small library at the hotel, Jinyoung and Dong In spent time together before dinner outside the hotel. Jinyoung who won a book turned to his girlfriend.

"I'm surprised you asked that directly to the waiter."

"Well, it's fine to ask, isn't it? I'm curious about the menu name too."

Dong In turned around from the book she took. "Every store has a weird menu name." Jinyoung smiled before sitting next to Dong In.

"What book did you take?"

"Ah, I haven't chosen the good one, I just read the synopsis. How about you?" Jinyoung showed it, while accidentally touching the girl's small shoulder.

"It seems interesting, I want to read it too." Dong In smiled.

"Do you want to borrow it before we check out of this hotel?" Jinyoung murmured softly.

"Hmm, although I don't know when it will be finished, I will just try to read until the last day at this hotel." Dong In chuckled.

"That's true, we have a shoot too, so there is little time to read." Jinyoung lifted his book and made Dong In turn around.

"You are absolutely right."

Both of them read the book sitting side by side. The two shoulders touched each other, and warmth enveloped. There were not only the two of them, but hotel visitors who stayed there as well. Sometimes the two talk small things, before returning to their respective books.

A manager called both of them who were busy with their books before finally joining to get ready to get out of the hotel. Dong In was accompanied by female staff who were on the same floor with Jinyoung who followed his manager on a business before returning to his hotel room.

"Hey, how are you two doing?" Dong In blinked.

"What do you mean?"

"You know, with Jinyoung-ie," the girl blushed before trying to calm down.

"I-it's going well."

"Eh?? Jinyoung hasn't hugged or kissed you, besides holding your hand?"

"Geez, _noona_! Don't tease me!" The staff laughed.

"Come on, be honest. Holding hands and hugs seem to have gone, but not yet with a kiss, right?" Blushing Dong In tried to stop the staff from asking about her romantic relationship with Jinyoung.

"I-It doesn't mean we have to do it right now right?"

"You want it right???"

"No-noona!"

Dong In who arrived at her room after being worked on then let out a soft sigh. Her phone vibrated before she was about to take a shower.

" _We're going to having dinner outside, are you coming along_?" Dong In just smiles.

_"Of course!"_


	19. A Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dong In really can fit with the group very well besides being Jinyoung's girlfriend.
> 
> Both of them who really reluctant to each other about their desires as couple, made Jinyoung took a step first.

Mark often join Jinyoung and Dong In when fun together. No one supports it, because Dong In is with a coveted older brother because she is an only child. Almost all members except Jaebum, have siblings.

"Mark- _eu_ , don't bother our prince's date, please."

Jackson remembers, while Mark just laughs, followed by Dong In herself.

"Oppa always teases me."

"How come I become the enemy now?"

They laughed, and the atmosphere that had been tense even melted.

Jinyoung turned to Dong In.

"You're an only child like Jaebum hyung." The girl nodded.

"I have wanted to have a big brother for a long time, there is a one of my family that is somewhat similar, but far enough in age so that it is not so close."

Dong In said without hesitation.

"Among us, who do you think you want to be older brother for you?"

Dong In murmured softly before turning to look at Mark.

"Mark oppa is one of them," the man blinked in surprise.

"Wow." He said where Dong In just smiled.

"But maybe it suits Jaebum oppa more."

The three turned to Jaebum, who is now absorbed in enjoying food with Youngjae.

"Because we are both quiet, to the only child, I quite like Jaebum oppa as a big brother. Even though he looks fierce at the beginning, he will be very good one if we already know him, he has a soft side to the person he loves?"

Dong In said and made Jinyoung smile.

"You know too well about Jaebum hyung." The girl nodded.

"Our nature is similar, even though Jaebum oppa is braver and the leader's soul? After all."

Mark poked the weapon of the girl who challenged him.

"Are you still a kid?" Dong In puffed out her cheeks.

"I want to be taken care of, so I want to have an older brother who is kind and loves me!" Jinyoung blinked.

"You don't want to have an older sister?" The girl turned to her lover.

"I want it too, just that most of my extended family are women who are older than me, I'm not very friendly with women because they have difficulty adjusting to me, and neither do I. Because I don't want to force my will, it's easier for me to be friends with men." Mark smiled.

"Even if you end up liking each other?" Dong In frowned.

"Why can oppa read me like that?"

Mark just shrugged with a smile of satisfaction. Jinyoung blinked.

"Well, only you, a fan can enter easily in our circle of friends."

Dong In turned around.

"That's really, because oppa are kind and willing to hang out with me. Although sometimes I manage to get into the circle of friends around me, it still can't. I only have one or two close friends for girls, no more than five or ten people."

Mark sighed softly.

"Friendship between women sounds difficult."

Dong In nods.

"Therefore, friendship between men feels greater than women."

Mark blinked seeing Dong In as disappointed.

"You want to be born a guy then?" Dong In murmured.

"Hmm, if possible, but I don't know, and this is also not my will."

The girl shrugged her shoulders as Mark received an answer.

"If I were a guy," Dong In turned to Jinyoung who was watching her. "I can't like Jinyoung oppa in the romantic sense then." The man blinked before smiling. Approving hands.

"You just say it like an excuse."

Dong In just laughed contentedly. Jaebum who invited them turned to join together.

In addition to dinner, the activity of seeing the night's view became another moment to film their new program.

"Wow, it's beautiful." said Dong In, seeing the view through his glasses.

"Your eye measurements are big?"

"Ng, not bad. Increasingly, then I change into a new one." Jinyoung smiled.

"Similar to the one I just wear recently." Dong In blinked.

"What's the reason for starting to wear glasses?" Jinyoung mumbled.

"Well, to help often, just sometimes. Sometimes for the help of my eyesight, sometimes just for style."

Dong In just smiles.

"It's suitable for you, oppa is handsome."

Jinyoung who was shocked smiled.

"Thanks."

The members who from a distance saw Jinyoung and Dong In who were absorbed in staring at the night view together, began to talk about them.

"Will they kiss?" Jackson asked, as if he were a gossip announcer.

"Hyung, who's dating who, who is excited." said Youngjae while laughing.

"Well, why aren't you curious?"

"You're just disturbing people's relationships, Jackson-ah."

"Until Jaebum hyung too?? Come on!"

Yugyeom made a sound.

"What about your girlfriend, hyung?"

Jackson let out a long sigh.

"I was going to take her along, it's just that because she had to take care of a distant sick family, she could not participate."

"We can bring our partner?" Bambam asked innocently.

"The staff said that we could, though it's certain that Dong In-ah will participate in each of our activities."

Jackson stated proudly.

"Is that okay?" Mark asked and made the members think.

"But I rarely see them doing what couples do."

They turned to Jaebum who spoke after their conversation stopped for a moment.

"I mean like, a hug, or a kiss, like Jackson said just now? Hold hands, we've seen it a lot."

Mark touched his chin as Jackson frowned.

"So, I'm curious, whether Dong In-ah or uri Jinyoung-ie will do something."

The members were silent, before the staff's voice asking to return immediately was heard. Jaebum called the two of them, making the couple turn their heads. While following, Jinyoung and Dong In held hands and smiled at each other.

Jinyoung who delivered Dong In to the front of her room, saw the girl start to open the door of her room and let go of Jinyoung's hand. After the door opened, Dong In was surprised when her wrist was pulled and made her turn her head.

"Jinyoung oppa-"

Her eyes widened, when she saw Jinyoung's face so close to her. She felt another warm and gentle touch on her lips. After the man moved away, Jinyoung looked at her hopefully. Dong In touched her own lips and felt the warmth that had felt there.

"...I hope you don't mind, with me who kissing many girls in dramas."

Dong In who blinked was surprised by what her boyfriend was laughing at. "Ah, hey!"

The girl also stopped laughing.

"It’s okay, oppa."

Jinyoung widened his eyes to see a smile accompanied by a red blush on the girl's face.

"I’m so happy."

Jinyoung pulled the girl, kissed her again. Dong In was surprised, but let her boyriend do that. Dong In who does not believe it will feel this from the person who once truly surrendered all of her heart, to be this close and warm with her. Dong In knows what kind of character Jinyoung has through video on social media, but not behind the camera. Dong In tried not to fall, while Jinyoung kissed her while playing tongue. She rests on Jinyoung, clutching her arm as the man's large hand pulls her waist closer, followed by the other hand holding Dong In's head.

After a few minutes, both of them were breathing heavily, and blushing red from exhaustion.

"Sorry, I'm doing it too much."

The girl shook her head before touching her slightly painful lips.

"It's okay, but,"

Jinyoung looked up to stare at his frowning lover now. "Even though I know this trend is going on, isn't it better for you to be careful? Fans and stalkers everywhere, I'm afraid that I’ll vilify oppa's image." The man widened his eyes, while Dong In was still worried about that.

Jinyoung sighed softly.

"You still have time to think about me, Han Dong In."

"Huh?"

Jinyoung's big hand touched the girl's chin, kissed her one more time before smiling.

"This is my choice, and I will be responsible for my choice. You don't need to worry."

Dong In blushed again, when Jinyoung could kiss her. The man who had retreated smiled with satisfaction.

"You have become my responsibility."

Dong In blushed as Jinyoung turned to return to his own room.

"Have a sweet dream."


	20. The Manager's Free Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because a kiss, Dong In can't sleep and somehow wished for more. 
> 
> She works as temporary manager, had a free time to buy snacks and meet Jaebum who eat in a big size of food.

Last night's events could hardly make Dong In sleep well. Even so, luckily there was no news that the two were caught kissing in the hallway of a hotel, because it could have tarnished the image of Jinyoung that he had built up to now. At least Dong In, don't want that to happen. Dong In who woke up at an earlier time, could only touch her lips kissed by Jinyoung. She remembers how the man not only touched her lips, but played with her tongue. Dong In covered her face that was flushed with embarrassment as well as the feeling of wanting to feel it again.

 _“Don't hope too much, myself_!”

She said while shaking her head several times before making a long sigh. “ _The_ _event isn't over and I have to try my best as a manager_.”

Knocking sound outside the door of her room.

"Dong In-ah, there's a little briefing for today's activities, can you come to the hotel lobby?"

"Ah, yes, I’m coming."

Dong In who woke up well that day immediately took a shower and headed for the hotel lobby. There are already waiting for some staff.

"You can't sleep?"

"Eh?!"

Dong In checks her face with the glass on her camera's phone camera before sighing softly.

"I just can't wait for my activities as a manager. It's okay!"

The staff frowned doubtfully, but finally followed the girl's wishes.

"Don't push yourself, we're not asking you to get sick here." Dong In nodded.

"I'll try hard and be careful!"

They also began to talk about the day's activities, where the girl moves as a manager and will not be included in the scope of the members who will be filming. Dong In tried to accept and digest her day's task of helping an existing manager, when last night's shadow haunted her. Jackson and Mark who saw Jinyoung seemed very happy also raised their eyebrows.

"Something good happened, Jinyoung-ah?"

The man turned his head as Jackson put his arm around his shoulders.

"Hmm, maybe?"

"What is that, share it with us."

Jinyoung grinned before closing his eyes.

"It’s secret."

"Jinyoung-ie so petty."

The members laughed, including Jinyoung himself.

They were asked to gather at a beach, and participate in a game activity that did not touch the water even though it was close to them. Wearing clothes that can get dirty when they get sand or water, they line up to follow the directions of the staff. Jinyoung found Dong In busy following directions and moving like a staff member, not a manager.

"Dong In-ah looks busier than our usual manager."

Jinyoung turned to hear Mark's opinion.

"I suppose she looks like she likes to do something anyway."

Mark nodded in agreement.

"Everyone! Let's start!"

The staff's voice was heard, and the members began to follow. Jinyoung's young group manager directs and tells Dong In who is standing nearby. Sometimes Jinyoung found her disappearing from the staff around, until she reappeared. The staff gives time off, and the members see Dong In away from the shooting area.

"Where did they bring Dong In?" Jackson asked, when the girl was not with them at all compared to yesterday.

"I have no idea."

Mark muttered, and made the others not ask again, until Jinyoung himself.

Dong In who did something else with the group's young manager, prepared something for the members in the afternoon activities at the hotel. Even though Dong In didn't come in like yesterday, the girl didn't mind.

"After this shooting at a snack spot?"

"Ng, same as yesterday, only members were taken."

Dong In smiled a little.

"If I get in too, I'll be very embarrassed."

The manager turned to Jinyoung's official lover.

"Why?"

"I'm not used to cameras, and again, I'm an ordinary person, who is lucky to be a member’s lover."

The manager blinked.

"You're a fan, right?" The girl laughed again.

"Right, but still, I'm an ordinary person and not a famous person like them."

Dong In saw the manager muttering softly before nodding in agreement.

They returned, and saw the shooting on the beach was finished. The staff directed them back to the car to go to the next location.

In Jinyoung and Dong In's car now, there is a manager who joins to discuss the activities with Dong In.

"You can help other staff for evening activities here, and here."

Dong In nodded as Jinyoung looked at those who were talking because they were bored waiting to get to their destination. Dong In turned around when she felt that look.

"Is there something wrong, oppa?" The man blinked.

"You look very busy." The girl smiled.

"Well, manager’s job, busier than the artist, I suppose?"

Jinyoung only mumbled softly as the manager returned to invite his girlfriend to talk.

After arriving, the staff requested that members be free to choose their preferred food, followed by Dong In herself. The food center became the girl's free space from her duties as manager.

"Before shooting, you are free to choose the desired snacks."

"Really? I'm kind of curious about snacks in this place."

"Don't forget to share it with us."

Dong In laughed.

"I'll take a walk then."

The girl did not want to be separated from the team waiting at the designated spot, so she was looking for food that made her curious before returning. She bumped into someone, to make him turn his head to the girl.

"S-sorry-"

"Oh, you got free time too?"

Dong In blinked seeing Jaebum who was about to feed his choice of food directly into the mouth in a large size. Dong In can only blink in amazement.

"Oppa, are you sure you will put that into your mouth?"

"Hmm? Ah, this is easy."

Dong In more surprised because his words are true. The girl knew that Jaebum had a big meal and the amount that could fit in his mouth was extraordinary, but couldn't believe she could see it that close.

 _His mouth is really wide huh_... She muttered to herself.

"You want to buy this too?"

"Eh? Ah, it’s shame, I haven't eaten it in a long time."

"I'll buy it, choose what you like."

"Eh? Are you sure?" Jaebum just nodded. "Thank you!"

Jaebum and Dong In, who had snacks together, found the members who gathered with food in each other's hands.

"So now you moved on to Jaebum hyung??"

"I accidentally met him and was treated by him. Stop saying like that, please."

Dong In frowns where Jackson just chuckles.

"Eh, I'm just kidding."

The girl sighed softly before glancing at Jinyoung who was sipping his drink.

"Oppa, don't eat snacks?"

"I share with Mark hyung. Because it's going to shoot soon, I don't want my stomach to fill up first."

"Jinyoung-ie, the snacks are really good there."

"I really want to buy, but when it's crowded, I get into trouble." Jaebum chuckled.

"That's right, this place is quite crowded here."

Filming began, where Dong In returned to her duties as manager. She tried hard, even though the staff knew her weaknesses were not so vocal and quite shy. However, she did not give up and try, the staff appreciated her efforts. Filming that day at the hawker spot was finished, and asked the members to return to the hotel. Dong In got into the car she was riding with Jinyoung, this time without a manager and only the three of them with the driver.

"Good work."

Dong In turned around and smiled.

"Thank you. It's fun, even though it's tiring."

Jinyoung smiled seeing the girl let out a long sigh.

"Want to try my drink? After you drink water first anyway."

Dong In blinks before smiling.

After trying it and having a happy face because it's delicious, they talked a lot of things.

Both did not discuss the matter last night until the kiss happened. Dong In doesn't want to try to remember because it's enough to embarrass her, where Jinyoung thinks to do it again at the right time and place.


	21. That Warm Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dong In gets lack of sleep because of what she did with Jinyoung.
> 
> The staffs got worried and of course, Jinyoung too.

The last day's event was held at a large café that could be filled with many people, and now it was being filled with relatives and various couples. After filming at a snack spot, and the staff were very satisfied, they let the members become absorbed in each other's whereabouts, followed by Dong In now.

"Eh? Is it okay for me to join in?" She asked blinking in surprise.

"Well, suppose you are a part of the event, but not part of the team. We will take it as behind the scenes, sort of."

Dong In turned to Jinyoung and the others who were busy playing games, laughter was heard, and she remembered how every episode of their reality show was really entertaining and fun. Jackson who saw Jinyoung's lover and several staff staring in their direction began to wave.

"Dong In-ah! Here, here!"

Mark turned and smiled.

"There is an interesting game."

The girl turned to the staff who allowed her before entering the circle.

"What are you playing?" She asked, and when Jackson was about to reach her little hand so that the girl sat between him and Mark, Jinyoung's big hand grabbed her.

"Just watch it before playing. Jackson-ah, she's my girlfriend."

"Oops, sorry, Jinyoung-ie" He said, releasing the girl's hand before holding back laughter because Jinyoung was openly jealous.

The girl just laughed, and sat next to her lover and next to Jackson. The maknaes tell her how to play, and Dong In is surprised at their cheers. The girl initially did not understand, but eventually joined in laughing because Jackson and the maknaes competed, until they ended up playing on leader Im Jaebum.

Dong In who laughs with her small back leaning on Jinyoung, makes her turn her head.

"Ah, sorry oppa, I seem to disturb your game," The man shook his head slowly.

"I'm quite like this, I can join in at any time. Don't move." A red hue adorned Dong In's face before she nodded.

Even so, Jinyoung said right, the handsome man can play well with fellow members even though he is around them. In addition to playing, they also ordered snacks at the cafe, ranging from coffee, juice, smoothies, to toast and cakes. Jinyoung who ordered toast was shared with Dong In, with a separate drink. Mark only ordered coffee like Jackson, and Youngjae shared a cake with Jaebum.

"Most girls like coffee drinks like this huh?"

Mark murmured to see coffee ordered by Jinyoung's lover.

"Don't you think they contain lots of calories that girls don't like?" The girl blinked.

"I-it's true, but sometimes it's okay, and I have a lot of activities that keep it from piling up."

Jinyoung blinked.

"I don't care about it that much."

"Eh?"

Dong In looked at Jinyoung who suddenly commented.

"I like you that much."

The members fell silent, where Dong In blushed slowly. Jackson, who was happy to hear that, embraced the shoulders of his members.

"Jinyoung-ah, you're really gentlemen!"

"Eh?" Mark just smiled.

"Finally, you admit it."

Jinyoung blinked.

"I'm just telling the truth."

Jackson cheered, followed by the maknae. Mark saw Dong In blush, and just smiled even wider.

Dong In closed her eyes.

" _Even if he knows whether he really is or not, what he says is really honest and straightforward_."

Dong In looks up, staring at Jinyoung who is now being teased by Jackson and the maknaes.

" _I hope this will continue_." She added in her heart.

Filming at the cafe ended, they were going back to the hotel to prepare for returning the next day after breakfast.

"It seems like besides Jinyoung-ie who is free from his personal schedule, everyone has their own schedules, huh?" said the staff who invited them to talk in the lobby before entering their rooms.

"Even though free time, it won't be that long."

Jinyoung murmured where the manager with him agreed.

"Jaebum, do you make music in each recording room like Youngjae?"

The two vocals nodded together.

"Alright, it's time for a break, everything's working well today."

Dong In can see how the members and staff are grateful, which the girl usually sees through video and social media. Not only South Korea, Japan has the same tradition that makes the girl can now follow it.

"Dong In-ah, do you have a minute? Shall we walk around the hotel?"

Jinyoung asked, as if hoping for time alone with the girl.

"Eh? Ng, okay," The staff turned as the couple headed out of the hotel.

"Don't take too long, Jinyoung-ah!"

Both disappeared after agreeing to the advice of the staff.

Not far from a supermarket near the hotel, Jinyoung stopped Dong In, cornering her to a wall. The surprised girl saw him hugging her tightly.

"O-oppa?"

The sigh that was felt made the girl surprised.

"I miss you so much..." He muttered softly.

"You do not miss me?"

A red hue adorns her cheek, but Dong In replies Jinyoung's hug.

"Really ... we've been together for four days," the man smiled.

"I still miss you."

Dong In hugged Jinyoung tightly, followed by the man himself. Both of them connected warmth to each other, letting the world only be created for them. Jinyoung who let go of his arms, looked straight into the girl's eyes.

Dong In smiled as she noticed before nodding, both kissing from soft to quite hot. Dong In had to stop him, before there were any kinds of cameras that could take the view and ruin the man's image.

"You're very happy to worry about it, Dong In-ah."

The girl smiled, even though the blush and sweat soaked them.

"Although it's annoying, it's interesting like this."

Dong In grabs Jinyoung's big hand.

"Can we do it in a better place? I'm a little worried that here..."

Jinyoung smiled before nodding.

"Let’ss go home then."

Both of them walked back to the hotel, hand in hand and big smiles. Before letting Dong In enter her room, Jinyoung raised his eyebrows at the girl's eyes as if she looked rather tired.

"You didn't have time to sleep? What happened?" He asked as his big fingers touched around Dong In's eyes.

"Ah, that..."

Dong In is silent, staring innocently by her boyfriend, which signifies that he waits for an answer no matter how long. Dong In sighed, remembering her promise with that man before.

" _He said don't be shy huh_ ," the girl nodded.

"Because of what happened last night... here..."

Jinyoung nodded.

"I wish more... even though I was surprised..."

Jinyoung widened his eyes before smiling. His fingers are playing with the girl's hair now.

"I'll give more, of course," Dong In looked up.

"But don't let you think about it until you don't sleep."

Jinyoung kissed the top of the girl's head.

"You understand?"

Blushing Dong In smiled, she was a bit wrong, because she had to worry about small things, and stop trusting the lover in front of her now. Even though he didn't show it in words, Jinyoung showed it through attitude. Dong In nodded, trying not to think too much about unnecessary and weird things for too long.

Jinyoung let go of Dong In's hand.

"Since it's permitted, I don't hesitate, so don't worry. Sleep tight."

The man rubbed her head.

"Sweet dreams. Dreams of me."

A red hue adorned her face before nodding.

"Sweet dreams too, oppa."

They separated, after Jinyoung made sure his girlfriend entered the room and locked the door.

A waiting staff member waited for Jinyoung and the two returned to the floor where the members were waiting.


	22. Both Agreement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the shooting and stay at different place, Dong In and Jinyoung got back to search the books they are looking for.
> 
> They talked about Dong In's friends in uni.

The next day, after having breakfast together, Dong In found Jinyoung who was in the hotel library that they had visited together. While staring at a book that had interested him, the girl stepped toward him.

"Oppa, you don’t borrow the book?"

"Hm? Ah..."

The man was silent.

"I memorized the book title, so I could look for it outside this hotel, after all, here is provided for hotel guests to read."

Dong In nodded in understanding.

"Because I am lazy to return it, I try to remember the name of the book and its author."

The man put the book back on the bookshelf.

"Want to accompany me to look for it later?"

"Of course!"

Jinyoung just smiled before going out with her.

After gathering in the lobby, they were prepared to wait for the pickup car to come. As usual, Mark and Jackson joined in the small talk between the new couple in their group.

"Where have you been?" asked Mark.

"I'm quite interested in the books in this library, because I'm lazy to return the book if I borrow it, after this I will go looking for the book together."

Dong In nodded as Jinyoung looked at him.

"It is indeed interesting, who knows if there is a sequel or a book by the same author?"

Both of them smiled broadly.

"After here you two going to on date again? It's so amazing!"

Dong In turned to Jackson who looked jealous.

"How about a date with oppa's lover? Oh yeah, how's about the sick family?"

Jackson sighed softly.

"It's getting better, only tomorrow we can play together."

Jackson frowns. "I have a schedule tomorrow; how can I meet her?"

Dong In and Jinyoung can only put up expressions of surrender, when things are like that. Mark just smiled to see the two members in the group who have a partner and look more cheerful than usual. Jaebum is aware of it, just silent as if reading the situation.

The voice of the staff asking to immediately get in the car also made the chat stop. Jinyoung and Dong In took the same car, where the remaining members were in the available cars. The other car left first, not like the car the new couple was traveling in because it followed the first car to lead.

"How's your lecture schedule?" asked Jinyoung who sipped a drink while Dong In messed with her phone.

"Hmm, there's nothing special, and there is still time until the next meeting. You will take me for a walk, refreshing before the last class of the semester comes."

Dong In frowned.

"For Hyunjin..."

Jinyoung narrowed his eyes.

"As usual, he likes inviting me to send me emails that aren't related to lectures."

Jinyoung leaned in curiously.

"Like what?" The man frowned. "...Are you sure that your friend is alright?"

Dong In laughed.

"Apart from his face, the rest might reduce his self-worth."

Jinyoung blinked.

_"Apart from his face?"_

"Ng, Hyunjin is quite handsome, and popular with both women and men, as well as around campus. He is not a playboy, but after breaking up with his last girlfriend, he refused to have a relationship. For now."

Jinyoung blinked again.

"You can know until there huh..."

"Hyunjin himself told me even though I didn't ask."

"Apparently, your friend is really strange."

Dong In chuckles.

"He used to be very difficult to chat with and hang out with, but now, he invites me first. Not so close with Nari, but sometimes I see them talking in the same class and traveling together somewhere."

Jinyoung leaned back.

"Are you always alone on campus?"

"Well, as long as they are still willing to talk, I'm not entirely alone."

Dong In put her phone in the small bag she was carrying.

"There's still a friend of mine from high school who I can talk to, so it's okay."

Jinyoung turned his head again.

"I haven't met her; I want to know."

Dong In laughed.

"It's better to meet right away, but she works anyway,"

The girl touched her chin.

"Although she is quite often at home, I often play to her house compared to the streets out. She is arguably a house girl."

Dong In smiled.

"Her name is _Lee_ _Hyun Hwa_. Her long hair is beautiful, pretty, and at the same time cheerful and full of enthusiasm. She is quite ignorant, and has a few friends like me, but can easily talk to others just as a partner? Voters too anyway."

Jinyoung murmured, as his girlfriend talked about her old friend.

"But she can be called my best friend, although it's a bit strange, we're both soul mates, like oppa and Jaebum oppa."

The man blinked.

"It turns out that there is such a soulmate thing."

Dong In shrugged her shoulders.

"It's possible, I didn't really believe it until the incident."

The car they were riding in soon arrived at the agency's parking lot. While unloading things, the conversation both stopped. The members followed by the manager moved to do their schedules, where Jaebum and Youngjae went together to return to the recording studio.

Jinyoung who just returned to the apartment he lives in right now, gets ready to go with Dong In to the bookstore.

"Is it okay for me to leave my things here? How about in the agency?"

"I'll take you home, and if there are rumors, we'll deal with it together, how about it?"

The girl frowned before sighing.

"Okay."

Jinyoung smiled contentedly and locked his apartment room, before reaching Dong In's small hand to go together to the bookstore looking for books that caught their attention in the hotel library.


	23. Mark's Struggles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark who visits Dong In's university asked for help. She doesn't understand why she had to being asked for it.
> 
> Even Mark didn't tell Jinyoung, his member group.
> 
> Well, Dong In who loves Mark too, helps him in her own way.

Han Dong In could only blink in surprise to see Mark Tuan sitting before her in a campus canteen in the city of Seoul. With the clothes completely covered even without a mask covering his face, the black hat over his head replaced the mask. Some students began to open their mouths.

"Isn't that Mark Tuan?"

"Why did he get here?"

"That student, I think I've seen her..."

Dong In frowns, when the two of them start talking.

Even though it's official, it doesn't mean Jinyoung and herself openly declare to the world that they’re lovers. Only a few people know it's enough for them to not have to invite trouble.

The girl sighed softly.

"Can we find another place, if the problem is really serious?"

Mark nodded without hesitation, followed the girl without holding her hand. Both of them walked out of campus, and immediately the crowded cafeteria room became quiet.

Hyunjin refrained from saying anything.

" _She is amazing, Dong In-ah... even the other members are getting interested to her_." He muttered to himself with a smirk not imagining.

The blinking dance turned.

_"Since when was Dong In that close with Mark?"_

They entered the agency's canteen which was filled with foodstuffs which were mostly vegetables and fruits that had not been built recently. They chose food and drinks, until finally Mark took off his hat. Although the people there were rather surprised, most of the staff were used to seeing Mark around their agency. Aside from the hat, Mark did not undress before closing off to an empty table with his group's Park Jinyoung lover.

Mark who ordered a cold espresso coffee followed by Dong In who ordered an ice cafe latte leaned back in her chair.

"Since there is still time before my class, can you tell me why oppa came to me directly on campus?"

Mark frowned before a long sigh.

"Actually, I have to ask Jinyoung-ie first, it's just that I'm afraid he won't allow it."

Dong In blinked.

"What do you mean, oppa?"

"Please, help me so that my ex-girlfriend understands my situation now!"

The girl could only stare wide when Mark begged while holding his hands together and looked down.

Dong In panicked, "Please stop asking me a favor like that! We have a lot of attention from people!"

Mark looked up with a hopeful expression.

"Will you help me then?"

Dong In frowns before sighing softly.

"Tell me everything first, and please stop acting like that to me."

Mark tells it after Dong In is willing to listen and try to help, especially without Mark telling his official lover who is in a group with him.

"So, you guys broke up because your ex-girlfriend was jealous of my relationship and oppa? Am I the third wheel?"

Mark shook his head slowly.

"I love you as a little sister, just like Jinyoung-ie. I have no intention of taking you away from him, just trying to make Jinyoung-ie realize that you really love him and he shouldn't treat you like that just because he is an artist."

Dong In blinked a few times.

"Oppa is very kind, doing that for me."

Mark smiled slightly.

"Because my ex-girlfriend is in the same position as you, so I really care about you two."

Dong In raises her eyebrows.

"No wonder Jinyoung oppa told me and Mark oppa’s girlfriend we look alike."

Mark nodded.

"And now oppa is asking for my help so I can wake up your ex-girlfriend, and I'm not the third wheel who wants to take you away from her?"

Mark nodded again, frowning.

"I really don't want to break up, but when I see her suffer, I even don't want to."

Dong In frowns, when what Mark feels is similar to her feelings for Jinyoung, then he always supports that girl.

"Did she ask to break up after we went on a trip together?"

Mark blinked before nodding.

"I told you I only invited you to play like my younger sister, but she still didn't believe me and ended up deciding me that we break up."

Dong In who sighed softly folded her arms.

"I still want us to discuss this with Jinyoung oppa."

Mark blinked in surprise.

"I will help you, especially with your kindness to me before Jinyoung oppa decides to continue relations with me."

The girl smiled.

"I don't hesitate with him and I want to believe him."

Mark glared before smiling.

"I give up. As long as you help me, it doesn't matter what you will do with him."

Dong In smiled before reaching for her phone.

"Actually, it is possible that Mark oppa just needs to be selfish, even though it made oppa's girlfriend sad.”

Mark who sat up straight was surprised.

"It's good that we think of the happiness of the people we care about, but give up for happiness when we might make it happier, even sadder. So, my friend asked me to be selfish, and showed that I really love Jinyoung oppa."

Dong In smiles at Mark who is still shocked.

"That way, even if we end up not according to expectations, at least we try and act selfishly for the sake of ourselves and our loved ones."

Mark frowned as the girl looked at him worried.

"Oppa, still love her, don't you?"

Mark closed his eyes before nodding.

Dong In sighs softly, seeing Mark who isn't the type who is vocal in his feelings like Jaebum, asks for something like this.

Dong In was surprised to feel a pat on her small shoulder.

"Can I have an explanation for this?"

Mark can only smile where Dong In felt an aura full of jealousy from his lover. That day he only wore a white T-shirt wrapped in a long dark blue cardigan.

"I was going to tell you everything, oppa."

Jinyoung who finally joined and finished Mark's drink leaned his back after listening to Dong In's story and the problems faced by the eldest brother in his group.

"Why didn't you tell me this, hyung?"

Dong In smiled because she had expected it.

"I thought so, especially since I haven't been part of you for a long time..." said the girl who only answered Jinyoung's soft murmur.

"Is it because it's related to women?"

Dong In tried hard not to comment on the opinion of her lover that one. Mark sighed softly.

"Sorry, Jinyoung-ie."

The man just frowned and indicated that he gave up. Moreover, Mark is not the type to tell problems and ask for help, even though the members hope so.

"Well, that doesn't mean I replace her with Dong In-ah. Because she's attractive and like a younger sister, I really want to talk to her. I quite miss her, even though she's often with me like Dong In-ah with Jinyoung-ie, it's just, she doesn't understand my situation."

Mark covered his face by lying down on the table.

"Especially since I don't talk so often..."

Dong In and Jinyoung blinked.

"Even though you talk a lot now?"

Dong In laughed at Jinyoung's comment.

Jinyoung couldn't get mad at Mark for asking for help, because that guy was usually the one who was always kind to him and a member, so he didn't realize it too well. Jinyoung sighed softly.

"I allow Dong In-ah to help, but is there an idea?"

"Actually, I thought about it, but since Mark Oppa and Oppa's lover have broken up, I have doubts about saying it..."

Jinyoung and Mark who raised their eyebrows began to listen to Jinyoung's lover's plan.

After expressing and carrying out their plans, both of them also asked permission from the staff for that.

In the next two days, they were allowed to carry out the planned plan, and Dong In said goodbye back to campus to attend the class of her choice.


	24. Double Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dong In's plan is double date, with Jinyoung, and Mark with his ex-girlfriend. She looked like Dong In a bit. Although more mature and beautiful.
> 
> Through the game and talks, Dong In and Mark ex-girlfriend convey each other feelings.

Mark's ex-girlfriend, whose name is _Gabriela Cynthia_ , is an American in the same city as Mark. You could say friends and not Koreans as alleged Jinyoung and Dong In. His girlfriend is in Korea for a job, until it's time to go back to her hometown for a vacation, and Mark usually does the same thing.

After begging, Gabriela went with Mark to go on a trip together, and accidentally met Jinyoung and Dong In who were on a date as well. Gabriela initially objected to the situation both, but remember the reason the two broke up was because the girl who became Jinyoung's lover, the woman of Native American descent had decided to watch over the girl. They talked together, until they decided to enter the amusement park together.

"Well, it's been a long time, Mark hyung."

The man laughed.

"That's right, lastly everything is the same."

Jinyoung nodded enthusiastically with Mark beside him.

Dong In tried not to be awkward, when Gabriela was next to her and felt the inquired gaze of her.

"What should we play first?" Mark asked, and surprised Gabriela.

Dong In tries not to smile that Mark is actually not so quiet, and can join in the fun if the circumstances support his heart.

"W-what if it's the crowded one before the casual one?"

"Agree. There seem to be crowded but not so long queues, let's go there."

"Ah, oppa!"

Gabriela was surprised to see Jinyoung unhesitatingly pulling Dong In's hand, and took her immediately to the intended game.

"I thought Jinyoung was quiet, but he wasn't..."

Mark smiled.

"Since there is Dong In-ah, the real nature comes out? Dong In-ah is the type that accepts and opens up to Jinyoung-ie, both of them are also my pace, so they look relaxed."

Mark tried not to grab Gabriela's hand like Jinyoung, especially after the two officially broke up. Mark just smiled sadly.

"Come on, let's go with them too."

Gabriela refrained from feeling pain in her chest and only followed Mark who led her to the game chosen by Jinyoung.

The ride was a roller coaster, both of them sitting side by side, where Jinyoung saw Dong In holding the protective device tightly.

"It's not started yet, don't be so nervous."

"Ah, my face would definitely be ugly if there was a camera at the end..."

Dong In frowned and felt someone's hand grabbing her glasses.

"It's dangerous to fall. I'll keep it for you."

Dong In always feels touched by Jinyoung's small attitude towards him.

After putting it in his big sweater pocket, the hand grabbed Dong In's hand which was gripping the protective device tightly.

"Want to hold hands?"

Dong In smiled.

"Thank you."

The man snorted happily without any further comment.

Mark could only smile seeing Gabriela who closed her eyes in fear, and wanted to do the same with Jinyoung on Dong In, but gave up because it was no longer possible. The parade begins, and Jinyoung can hear how Dong In and Gabriela's screams are loud.

After finishing, Mark and Jinyoung laughed that Dong In's remarks about the ugly face caught on camera were seen at the end of the ride.

"I really want to buy this one."

"Stop it! I can be bullied by Jackson oppa if you buy it!"

Jinyoung and Mark laughed, where Gabriela looked at the three people in front of her, who were so absorbed, as if she had never been there. Dong In can enter their territory without hesitation and make them very comfortable.

Gabriela who sighed softly was surprised when a hand reached for her.

"Time for another game, is Gabriela still strong for it?"

The girl was surprised when Dong In asked without hesitation, considered her a friend.

Although Gabriela saw the awkwardness and nervousness in the girl, who was younger than her, and tried to get along with her. Gabriela nodded involuntarily. They also ride a variety of rides, so that they almost wet their clothes.

* * *

At noon, Mark and Jinyoung recommend eating in a small restaurant that is cheap. Dong In wanted to pay again, but Jinyoung refused. Whether it's cheap or not, as long as she's with him, Jinyoung won't even let his girlfriend spend money. Mark did the same thing, and was unable to protest from Gabriela.

"I invited you, so you don't need to worry about that."

Mark smiled.

"It won't be as often as before, so just this time."

Gabriela again felt the sadness in Mark's words, even though he didn't show it in his attitude. Dong In frowns, even she who isn't Mark's lover can feel the sadness. Mark truly loved her, as he did to her, similar to his ex-girlfriend now. Dong In could only close her eyes, hoping that today would have meaning for Mark, up to Gabriela.

They also decided to enter the haunted house, even though in some places screaming was heard after scream. Jinyoung could see Dong In approaching him, leaning closer to him, before reaching for his big arm. Her expression tried to calm down, but failed because Jinyoung could clearly see the girl was scared. Gabriela is strong enough with this, and so is Mark. They walked casually, and let Jinyoung take care of Dong In behind them.

"Is Gabriela strong enough about this?"

The girl chuckled.

"It's possible, but if there is something-!!"

Something touched her shoulder, startling the girl to hug Mark's arm. Mark was of course surprised, but didn't mind Gabriela's attitude towards him, relying on him.

"If there's something shocking me... I'm still worried..."

Mark smiled before taking Gabriela's hand. The girl was shocked and was about to release her hand from Mark's arm, before discouraging her.

"Just for the haunted house. I won't do anything after that."

Mark's words were really painful, but Gabriela persevered. Mark really loved her, but unfortunately, if Gabriela did not want to be with him to reject everything that was given to her, Mark did not want to force her.

Mark frowned, " _It's hard to be selfish_..." He muttered softly in his heart.

Whereas Jinyoung, was very happy when Dong In hugged him tightly, as if there was no intention to let him go at all.

"W-why are you doing happy grin like that?!"

The man tried not to grin, and hugged Dong In all the way before the exit was visible.

"Well, though thanks to coercion, you end up being selfish about me."

"So, you also want me to be selfish like Mark oppa?!"

Jinyoung chuckled.

"You two are similar to restraint, so it must be encouraged and given a little support."

"I don't want to hear it from oppa who must be made jealous of Mark oppa!"

Jinyoung blinked in surprise before giggling.

"So that's what it means."

Dong In frowns, but doesn't let go of his arms.

Mark and Gabriela, who were already outside and waiting, saw Jinyoung walking with Dong In who was holding him tightly.

"We are already outside, until when will you hug me?"

"Are we really outside, aren't you lying?"

"You want us to have a problem because of this?"

Dong In opened her eyes and let out a long sigh. The girl found Mark and Gabriela staring at her with unreadable expressions.

"Are you two alright? That's awesome."

"You're the only one excited."

"Then don't come in with me next time."

"I can't do that of course."

Dong In scowled before seeing that it was already late in the afternoon.

"Doesn't it feel like it's already evening?"

The three of them looked up, finding out the truth of the girl's words.

Jinyoung also pointed to a vehicle, making them follow his finger.

"Before we go home, let's go ride that."

Although reluctant, Gabriela finally rides alone with Mark where Jinyoung is with Dong In. After going up first and being greeted by smiles by the official couple of the group, silence envelops Mark and Gabriela, as if allowing time and scenery, helping both to be honest with one another.


	25. Gabriela and Mark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dong In and Jinyoung who got into the Ferris Wheel talks heart to heart. 
> 
> Mark and Gabriela did the same.
> 
> After changing numbers, Dong In and Gabriela grow closer as friend who loves and cares so much about their precious person.

Jinyoung and Dong In who sat facing each other, just silently looked at the sunset beside them. Jinyoung saw Dong In reaching for her phone to capture the beautiful view.

"You really like it, nature."

Dong In turned around with a smile.

"I took what I thought was beautiful, oppa." She said with satisfaction before seeing Jinyoung leaning back.

"Are you sure it will run smoothly?"

"I don't know, both of them are quite quiet and shy."

"Even though we are equally quiet?"

Dong In laughed.

"They're quieter, I guess?"

The girl put her phone in the small bag she was carrying.

"I hope so."

Jinyoung saw Dong In put on a sad expression.

"Mark oppa is a good person, I'm sure Jinyoung oppa and the other members know about this matter without anyone telling me."

Jinyoung nodded without hesitation.

"If not, he will continue to see me as Gabriela's replacement."

Jinyoung blinked.

"Because you two looks alike?" Dong In nodded.

"He will look for the figure of Gabriela in me, until eventually her figure disappears because after a while Mark oppa will know that this is not Gabriela but me."

Jinyoung frowned.

"You don't want Mark hyung to see you as her substitute?" The girl shook her head slowly.

"I like all the members, but the one I like the most is Jinyoung oppa. I don't want to be kind when it comes to feelings, because it will hurt in the end, if only to become a substitute."

Dong In closed her eyes, and Jinyoung knew the girl felt the sadness felt by both Mark and Gabriela. She also loved Mark, so he didn't want the man to get hurt because of the wrong choice because there was actually a right choice for him and his lover. Jinyoung touched Dong In's bangs, startling her.

"You're too meddling in people's business."

"Oppa...?"

Jinyoung smiled before kissing her forehead.

"I want to do more, but because today is for Mark hyung, I hold myself back."

Blushing Dong In puffed her cheeks in annoyance.

"At least you can care about the group members."

Jinyoung grinned, "Of course, Mark hyung is very kind. Even though I know he can ask us for help, he will be reluctant and let the problem he takes care of alone in the end. So, I'm quite grateful, there is you who can be our intermediary."

Dong In was surprised at Jinyoung's views on that.

"Ah, but that doesn't mean you are hyung's girlfriend, you already mine."

Dong In frowned.

"Isn't it true that oppa first offered to be my lover? There's no way I would be dating another guy if I accepted your offer, right?"

Jinyoung chuckled, when Dong In was fooled again by his ignorance, before turning her head toward the Ferris wheel that was about to come down.

"So, you will accept Mark oppa's offer if he first offers himself?"

Dong In frowned. "It is not funny."

The door opened when Jinyoung suppressed laughter. Dong In stepped out with an annoyed expression.

They saw Mark and Gabriela waiting as before, but with softer and better expressions than before. The two looked at each other before shrugging their shoulders, not understanding what was happening, and not asking at all. Mark and Jinyoung who were talking when they were going home now, made Dong In walk side by side with Gabriela. The girl didn't mind, but somehow with Mark's ex-lover herself. Gabriela gripped her chest before turning to Dong In.

"Is it true, Mark said that we look alike?" Dong In blinked in surprise before smiling.

"Maybe you're quiet? Even though it looks like, I'm more cheerful than Gabriela."

"I also thought, should I be as cheerful as you or not." Dong In blinked in surprise.

"Is that possible? Ah, I mean, even Gabriela who looks more cheerful than me, because actually I'm quieter, if Jinyoung oppa or Mark oppa start the conversation."

Gabriela blinked. "Really? I just..."

Dong In was silent, didn't want to force, and let Mark's beloved person talk with her own desire.

"I'm just worried, Mark is bored with me who is too cheerful and full of enthusiasm." Dong In frowned.

"Is there a time... that stops you from acting like that?" Gabriela gave a pause before nodding.

"I don't know if this is just my feeling or not, however, I see that Mark is a little uncomfortable and disturbed by my nature like that. At first, I thought, no problem, because we are both quite quiet, and I have to be more cheerful and full spirit and at the same time quite selfish in various ways..."

Dong In nodded in understanding.

"However, I see him as if he is uncomfortable and, bored? If so, I'd rather be quiet than too cheerful. But Mark was confused whether I was sick, or not feeling well, we rarely together again, because Mark was worried, I was why-"

Dong In smiled a little, can imagine what kind of character Mark really is behind his very kind heart.

"Seeing you with him last time," Dong In was surprised. "It makes me think that Mark is happier without me, who is noisy, full of enthusiasm, which makes him uncomfortable."

Dong In frowned.

" _She saw me going out with Mark Oppa, and thought I could make him more comfortable than with her_." She muttered softly in her heart.

"Therefore, I also better cut off my relationship with him, because I cannot make him comfortable and happy."

Dong In blinked.

" _The two of them... love each other but worry too much about each other's feelings, that they can't make each other happy_." Dong In sighed. " _Apparently, it is similar to me and Jinyoung oppa, who need very visible encouragement and support_." She added while Gabriela was still frowning at the thought.

The girl turned her head as Dong In's small hand touched her back. "What if Gabriela said what you felt just now to Mark oppa?"

Gabriela was surprised.

"Whatever happens, I will support and I will save you if the results are bad."

Gabriela frowned seeing the certainty on the girl's face.

"Now, it's time to be honest with each other, and tell the truth. Mark oppa himself, there is no stopping a sad expression on me, when he talks about you, Gabriela." The older girl frowned.

"Turns out right, I can only make him sad-"

"No! That's not what I meant!"

Gabriela blinked in confusion as Dong In took a deep breath and threw it away slowly.

"If he doesn't care about you anymore, for what reason does he bother to invite you now?"

Gabriela widened her eyes before Dong In finally saw the certainty expression on her face.

"Want to exchange the phone number first before that?"

Gabriela nodded like a child, and Dong In found out that Gabriela was the same as her. She wants the best, for only those she loves.

On the road close to the agency, the two were about to split up, when Mark drove Gabriela home. The girl thanked Dong In, and signaled that she would send her an email. Jinyoung, who is now taking Dong In home before continuing his schedule at the agency, asked about what she was talking about.

"Gabriela too, is the same as Mark oppa. Both of them are worried that they will not make each other comfortable and happy, so that they broke up because they believe it is the best."

Jinyoung blinked. "Even though their happiness is actually with each other?" Dong In nodded again.

"I can't help but help Mark oppa, because she is always sad and looks jealous of me and Jinyoung oppa. Despite the smile that she keeps showing."

Jinyoung sighed softly.

"Mark hyung is too kind, sometimes he forgets himself."

Dong In refrained from laughing. "But apparently, the girl was fine." Dong In turned to her boyfriend.

"She just needs support and encouragement, like Mark oppa did to me and Jinyoung oppa."

Her handsome lover blinked in confusion before shrugging his shoulders.

"Even though I don't know what it's like, never mind."

Gabriela, who was halfway between Mark, stopped. Mark who raised his eyebrows also called her name.

"Gabriela?" A red hue adorned her face, before the girl asked with a certain expression.

"C-can I talk with you longer, Mark?" The man was shocked. "D-dinner! Y-You don't need to take me home after that..."

Mark who saw the girl so nervous, laughed. Gabriela looked up in surprise because Mark was suddenly laughing, before nodding in agreement.

"Okay, Gabriela. I'll take you home, of course."

For some reason, relief ran through her body. Gabriela began to speak, though it could have ended badly after her conversation with Mark that night. However, Gabriela did not want to regret.

Dong In turned around when a new number appeared with a name and a short message that caused various feelings in her heart.

_"Whatever happens, thank you for listening to me and supporting me. I love Mark very much!"_

A smile was painted on his face, and Dong In felt herself talking to her.


	26. Gabriela and Mark Honesty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriela and Mark talks heart to heart while having dinner just two of them. Leads to misunderstanding yet to happy ending.
> 
> Gabriela thanks to Dong In and Jinyoung's girlfriend just feel glad and happy for both of them.

Gabriela and Mark eat at a restaurant that is open until night. They chat casually and crowded, like other visitors, which is filled by family, friends, to couples. Gabriela felt comfortable now, different from when she had a romantic relationship with him. Gabriela felt a throbbing pain in her chest, but decided to be selfish to Mark, as her new friend, Han Dong In, had said.

Mark saw Gabriela keep her cutlery. "Are you full?" Gabriela shook her head, before looking down.

"I'm sorry, I asked for a break up, Mark." The man was shocked.

"Gabriela-" the girl's hand stopped Mark, and the man agreed to let Gabriela continue.

"I, jealous of that girl, who I thought would take my place by your side. But all of that vanished, with how her eyes looked at your beloved little brother, Jinyoung. I felt like I saw myself when I saw her."

Mark saw the girl was now sitting comfortably, and spoke while occasionally looking at him.

"I used to be like that too, but I changed because I thought Mark was already uncomfortable with me being too cheerful and maybe full of enthusiasm."

Gabriela clutched her chest. "Am I being noisy, making you uncomfortable?"

Mark blinked. "I never thought you were noisy, Gabriela. In fact, I’m very pleased with your nature." The girl frowned.

"So that's just my feeling... I misunderstood."

Mark blinked confused.

"Gabriela?"

The girl shook her head slowly before trying to calm down again.

"At first I was like that girl, and because I misunderstood thinking Mark didn't like my nature, I decided not to talk too much."

Mark blinked in surprise.

"I thought you were not feeling well."

Gabriela shook her head slowly.

"After seeing you so comfortable and happy with her, I think that I can't make you happy."

Mark frowned.

"So, it's not because you want to break up with me."

Gabriela nodded.

"It didn't cross my head to do that, however, seeing you uncomfortable, made me more have to do it."

Mark saw the sadness wrapped in affection on her face.

"I just want the best for you, because I love you, Mark." The man frowned.

"So, it's not because you want to break up with me..."

Gabriela shook her head again.

"But since we broke up, I can't ask you to make me your lover again."

Mark frowned.

"Why?"

Gabriela looked up. "I have made you sad, because of my misunderstanding, and made that girl wake me up. I want to be selfish again, but worrying that you don't like it, I restrained myself."

Mark saw tears begin to bathe her beautiful eyes.

"If we don't become lovers again, can we still hang out like this, like friends, like we used to?"

Mark knew that was impossible, and it was painful to hear that from the person he loved now. Mark was very fond of her, like Dong In to Jinyoung. Mark thought, did Gabriela feel her chest hurt when she said that to him?

"Or maybe hang out with them both, like today?"

Gabriela, who saw Mark silent, read the situation wrong.

"Ah, if Mark doesn't mind, then any time." Gabriela laughed, and Mark knew it was deliberate laughter.

Gabriela, who was sitting while looking down, held back tears. " _I'll ask Dong In to cheer me up_ ," she muttered softly in her heart.

" _and said that today ended very badly_." She added with a smile.

Gabriela's chest hurts, but she must bear it, before parting today with Mark.

"Don't you, feel hurts saying that to me?"

Gabriela blinked before looking up at Mark who was not looking at her, but his expression looked as though he was in pain.

"Mark...?" The man looked at her now.

"Did you say that to me when you felt your chest hurt?"

Gabriela frowned.

"Which one... do you mean?"

Mark frowned deeper.

"When we have to go back to being friends? You know I won't be able to do that."

Gabriela blinked before frowning. She knew she could not hope, however, Gabriela wanted to hope, just a little.

"...If, as a couple again?"

Mark rolled his eyes, and saw the look on Gabriela's hopeful face.

"Double date, for example?"

Mark smiled.

"I really want to, if like that."

Gabriela held back her tears, before nodding. A red hue adorns her white cheeks.

"If I'm noisy... Mark still accepts?" The man slowly took Gabriela's hand.

"I never said, that right?"

Gabriela held Mark's hand, tightly now.

"Then, was today fun?"

Gabriela blushed and nodded. "Although it's a little embarrassing, I was very happy when we entered the haunted house, roller coasters and Ferris wheel."

Mark smiled.

"I wanted to hold your hand, actually."

Gabriela looked at Mark who was blushing now. "But for fear that you’re uncomfortable, I restrain myself."

Gabriela laughed out loud, Mark knew, it was from the heart, which was covered in nervousness.

"Mark is very honest, for that one."

"Eh? Really?"

The two of them talked until Mark drove her home.

While deciding to be more vocal and selfish towards each other, Gabriela sent an email to Dong In.

_"Accompany me for lunch next time, my treat!"_

Dong In can only smile, before replying briefly.

_"Definitely!"_


	27. Gabriela, Nari and Dong In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dong In and Gabriela meets at Dong In uni, while meets Nari, Dong In best friend besides her high school friend.
> 
> They talked about members, also about Mark with Gabriela and Nari.

Nari, who came to campus together with Dong In, saw her so happy that she hummed something similar to a song, and only the strains of notes.

"It seems like someone is happy, today." Dong In just answered with a wider smile, before their steps stopped.

A beautiful long-haired girl, tall and gentle, waving at both of them. Many students want to greet and approach her, but are worried that they will disturb her who is seen waiting for someone.

"Dong In-ah." The girl whose name was called could only dash off running.

"Gabriela! I’m so glad!"

The two embraced, and Nari could only blink in confusion. Happy faces on the two girls, making Nari give up to stop the emotion meeting between them. The dancers who approached were also wearing their waist.

"Sorry if I disturbed your happy moments, but can you tell me what happened?" Gabriela invited Nari before her class and Dong In took place to a cafe not far from campus.

In contrast to the cafe that Dong In usually visited with either Jinyoung or Mark, this time the girl looked at its entire contents in amazement.

"Very beautiful." Gabriela just smiled. "And again, the food and drinks are cheap, the atmosphere is calm followed by the strains of instrumental music." Gabriela chuckled.

"I’m glad you're happy, sorry, I could only bring you here."

"Ng, I'm very happy." The person who watched them sighed softly with a smile.

"Ah, sorry! I will explain."

After hearing her explanation, Nari commented while sipping her drink.

"The point is that you become the third person and matchmaker at the end."

"Why doesn't it sound bad?"

Nari chuckled before continuing. "Well, if it ends well, why not? But I can't believe, Mark is someone like that."

Dong In raises her eyebrows. "Don't you like Mark?"

"Eh?"

"Don't say that right in front of his girlfriend!"

Dong In smiled as Nari was annoyed at her attitude.

Nari sighed softly. "Well, just as a fan, I don't expect more than that." Gabriela looked sigh of relief at that. "Calm down, I won't try to take him away from you, after the story from Dong In-ah."

Gabriela just tilted her head in puzzlement, where Dong In smiled meaningfully.

"Now is Gabriela here treating you to something for helping to improve your relationship with Mark?"

"Actually, this is Mark oppa's wish."

Gabriela who was smiling turned to look at the smiling Dong In. "Mark's wish?" Nari raised her eyebrows in confusion.

"Since Jinyoung oppa took me as his lover to the agency, Mark oppa who rarely with Gabriela, seemed to see her in me. Jinyoung oppa was also a little confused by the behavior of Mark who seemed to want to be close to me and talk a lot with me. I don't mind, because I like having lots of friends, whom accepts and wants to talk to me."

The two girls beside her nodded in understanding.

"But, after a few days, I saw that Mark was pretty sad, even though he didn't show it. When he heard that he decided to end his romantic relationship with the staff, we were all surprised, even though Mark and Jackson were not the type who would easily date until they ended the relationship. Jackson oppa himself, still sticking to me even though I already have a lover, but there is no problem until now."

Both of them nodded again.

"After hearing the story that Mark's lover is similar to me, there's a chance that he might see me and try to approach me to treat his longing for Gabriela, but I never intended to make Mark my lover." Blushing Gabriela could only hear a thousand languages.

"Well, even though you used to like Yugyeom, you gave your whole heart to Park Jinyoung."

"D-don't discuss about it again!" Gabriela put on a surprised expression.

"Have you ever liked Yugyeom, Dong In-ah?" The girl frowned.

"Well, if you remember the time of their debut, you will know Yugyeom is handsome and cool there, how about him now?"

Gabriela held a smile, where Nari let out a soft sigh.

"Now the handsome one is Park Jinyoung, and you have gotten his heart." Dong In blushed.

"Hopefully it still continues!" Her grumbles were greeted by smiles by Gabriela and Nari.

They talked until class time Nari and Dong In arrived. Gabriela turned before they separated.

"Today you’re going to the agency too, Dong In-ah?"

"Ng? Ah..." The girl was silent. "Because there is a schedule after the comeback and other activities, I haven't gotten an email from Oppa, so I didn't go there." Gabriela smiled.

"If you go there, send greetings to Mark from me." Dong In blinked.

"Why not just contact Mark oppa by yourself?" Gabriela gave a small smile.

"My work is getting busy, so I don't know when I can go there or meet him, so don't forget my greetings for him."

Dong In frowns before nodding. "Alright. Be careful!"

Dong In who visited briefly to the agency after class finished that day, met with Mark who was chatting with Jaebum. Although the girl did not see his lover, she was happy to see both of them.

"Jinyoung-ie has a schedule today." Dong In just smiled at the information from Jaebum.

"At least I can see you two, let alone Mark Oppa." The man raised his eyebrows.

"Is there anything make you happy?" Dong In just smiled wider.

"Greetings from Gabriela." Mark blinked in surprise.

"She visited your campus?"

"Ng! Treating me and Nari after successfully helping her get back together with Mark oppa!"

Jaebum just grinned where Mark tried not to blush.

Mark just smiled. "Back then, sorry for suddenly insisting, but thank you, Dong In-ah."

The girl was glad to see Mark back to normal before nodding. "Ng! After all, Gabriela is also my friend now!"

"By the way she's older than you huh?" Jaebum asked Dong In.

"Ng, she said a year? Like my friend who has been working now." Mark and Jaebum blinked together.

"Your friend who works?" Dong In nodded.

"She looks like Gabriela, but is more upbeat and cheerful? I haven't seen her for a long time because she's quite busy on campus and here. Ah, Gabriela will also be busy, she said." Mark sighed softly.

"I know. I'll just visit her sometimes." Jaebum turned to Dong In.

"Then who is your friend do you mean? Not your usual college friend?" Dong In, who is leaving, stops.

"No, she's my friend since high school, Lee Hyun Hwa. I will introduce you to Jinyoung oppa sometime soon! I'll go home now!"

Mark turned to Jaebum who frowned. "Why are you so curious?"

Jaebum sighed softly. "Well, the closest friend we know is just around the campus, especially since she said she doesn't really have friends."

Jaebum rubbed the back of his neck.

"So, I'm curious about the distant friend she has and is still in contact today."

Mark muttered but said nothing, because he was equally curious about it.


	28. Dong In's Close Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackson asked Dong In and Jinyoung to go on double date. He is eager to introduce his girlfriend to them.
> 
> While waiting, Dong In found Gabriela in the same place, and ended being triple date. 
> 
> Dong In also found out that Jackson's girlfriend is her best friend, Lee Hyun Hwa.

Dong In who was at the agency after her semester was over, blinked to see Jackson doing the same thing that Mark did, followed by another strange request.

"Double date?"

Jackson nodded firmly without hesitation.

"I want to introduce her to you guys, but I'm confused what to do, especially since she's not very interested in the music world."

Dong In frowned.

" _I'm not sure all the members' girlfriends like music, except me_."

Dong In murmured slowly in her heart thinking about how artists usually choose lovers who are not one profession to those far from the world of entertainment.

Jinyoung approached with raised eyebrows. "Now Jackson-ie is asking for help? Can you guys not be too troublesome to my lover?"

"Jinyoung-ie is stingy!" Said Jackson while putting on a sad expression where Dong In just chuckled.

"It's okay, let's listen to him first."

Dong In tried to calm Jinyoung's mood when her boyfriend approached him until she was asked for help by the other members.

Jaebum who wiped his sweat sighed. "Now Jackson-ie? What's going on?" Mark chuckled.

"For some reason, Jinyoung-ie and Dong In-ah became a truly ideal couple, even though at first we only thought that."

Jaebum mumbled softly.

"Jinyoung-ie really chose the right girl for him huh" Mark frowned.

"No, I heard because he has a strange connection with that girl."

"Strange connection?" Mark nodded.

"He didn't tell you? Ah, maybe because he was with me more often than you in the past few days."

Jaebum was a little annoyed, but he let it go because it was reality.

"Well, he's also confused about having such a connection, and doesn't know if Dong In-ah feels the same way."

Both of them looked at Dong In who listened to Jackson's request with Jinyoung who folded his arms.

"But because of that strange connection, Jinyoung-ie chose that girl over the other girls, strangely she also trusted that."

Jaebum mumbled softly before frowning. "Even though he doesn't think I'm his soulmate when I think of him like that?"

Mark laughed again. "He just wasn't aware, that's all. After all, he understood now, didn't he?"

Jaebum sighed softly and nodded. "Now, what else is there?"

After finishing training, Jackson invited the ideal couple to dinner, treated by him of course. Dong In wanted to refuse, but because of Jackson's request, of course he was the one who paid, especially if both of them accepted the Hong Kong man's offer.

"Since I already know the lover Jinyoung-ie and Mark-ie, now is the time for me to introduce my lover to you." Jinyoung frowned.

"Even though it doesn't matter we don't know about your girlfriend?"

"Jinyoung-ie, you're so mean!"

Dong In laughs, seeing the habits of the two joking with each other. The girl made a voice now.

"Is there a reason you have to introduce her to us?" Jackson blinked. "It's not that I don't want to know her, anyway, not all artists introduce their girlfriends or boyfriends to members, and most end up breaking up-"

"You also want me to break up with my lover like what happened to Mark- _eu_??"

"Stop looking like you're the victim and I'm the culprit."

Jackson smiled mischievously. "No, this is just a parable and what often happens I hear through social media about the artist's romantic relationship..."

Jinyoung blinked. "Social media is terrible, huh?"

Dong In shrugged her shoulders, unable to comment. "Don't tell me, because of Dong In-ah's presence, is your boyfriend curious about her, or is your relationship with her?"

The sound of a finger being snapped surprised the couple.

"As always, _uri_ Jinyoung-ie is very smart!"

"If you say it doesn't sound convincing..."

"That's really a compliment, you know!"

Dong In cupped her hands.

"Then, don't you just take her and introduce her to Dong In?"

"Easy as that?!"

Dong In chuckled.

"So, you asked for a double date like Mark's oppa, to let her judge me from her own eyes?"

Jackson nodded like a child.

Her cheerful smile was painted on her handsome face. "Take a walk or lunch, it's great!"

Jackson elbowed Jinyoung's arm which was answered by a made-up dislike expression.

Jinyoung doesn't mind actually. "I'm fine, I have lots of free time and will come here often," the girl glanced at Jinyoung.

"But I don't know with Jinyoung oppa." The handsome man sighed softly.

"Alright, let’s go."

"Thank you, Jinyoung-ie!"

Dong In heard it in Chinese. Jinyoung frowned and surprised the fencing player.

"As long as afterwards, don't disturb my date with Dong In-ah, understand?"

"Yeah!"

Dong In can only laugh, while Jinyoung is so protective, but still accepts the members' requests well.

The next day, Jackson invites Jinyoung and Dong In for lunch after Jinyoung's personal schedule ends.

* * *

Dong In who arrived first was waiting at the organic material cafe at their agency. While waiting for the arrival of Jinyoung or Jackson with his girlfriend, Dong In enjoyed the cold coffee drinks she bought there. Although not so bored, Dong In also grabbed the book she had just bought shortly with Jinyoung, reading it to pass the time.

Not long after, the sound of the footsteps awaiting her was heard. Dong In didn't take her eyes off the book she was reading, before hearing a cheerful voice from a person who was not her friend for long.

"Dong In!"

The girl was shocked and Gabriela's voice loudly called out to her. Dong In, who was sitting near the window when the agency was quiet, blinked in surprise.

"Gabriela?" The girl unhesitatingly hugged Dong In from behind, and almost made her fall.

"How are you?"

Dong In could only laugh when Gabriela was Mark's lover, very happy to see her presence.

"Fine, of course, but why are you here?"

Gabriela let go of her arms before sitting on the opposite side with a big smile.

"Eh? Aren't we going to double date?" The girl blinked before frowning.

"... _isn't this a triple date_?" She murmured softly as Gabriela only looked innocently and smiled.

"But, is your work okay, for you to come here?" Gabriela smiled.

"Ng, I just finished it yesterday, so we can play to our heart's content today." Dong In can only smile at that.

Dong In also finds Jinyoung coming with Mark while chatting with fun.

"Ah, you guys are already here, apparently."

Mark's expression turned soft when he saw his lover, especially with a big smile. Jinyoung stood beside Dong In before reaching an empty seat to sit.

"What you read?"

"Ah, here,"

Jinyoung sat down, without hesitation grabbing Dong In's drink and drinking it when his girlfriend told him about a book, she had just read a little.

"Ah, oppa! Buy yourself a drink!" Jinyoung smiled teeth when caught tasting her drink.

"Just a little bit is fine right?" Dong In puffed her cheeks in annoyance.

The girl glanced at Mark and Gabriela who talked like a couple. Mark, whose expression softened, saw Gabriela laughing while talking about something on the girl's phone. Dong In involuntarily, smiles looking at the view in front of her.

"Mark hyung and Gabriela, they really match," Dong In turned around.

"I’m glad, kind-hearted oppa, being able to be with someone he loves." Jinyoung saw his girlfriend smile childishly. "They say they are close friends in the same country? It's beautiful~ especially now here, together again."

Jinyoung smiled.

"You're right too."

Not long after, Jinyoung began to frown because he did not see the presence of Jackson and his intended lover.

"Until when will he keep us waiting?"

Mark just smiled while looking at his cellphone. "I heard that he needs to be there before meeting us, so yeah," Jinyoung frowned before sighing.

Dong In who also smiled, glanced out the window, found someone familiar in her eyes. "Looks like I've seen her before..." she muttered softly and entered the cafe agency where she was. While looking around looking here and there, their eyes met.

"Dong In?"

"Huh?"

What surprised not only the girl, but the three friends there. The tall beautiful long-haired girl approached.

"Han Dong In, right? It's been a long time!"

Dong In blinked before getting up.

"Hyun Hwa?!"

"Yeah!"

Without realizing they both did high five.

"You're here together... you know, there's Jinyoung oppa and Mark oppa,"

Hyun Hwa pulled Dong In with her. "Since when were you this close to them? And who is that beautiful white girl?!" Dong In laughs seeing her best friend hasn't changed.

"Dong In-ah, is that your friend?"

"Eh? Ng, he-"

"Ah! All of you are here!"

They turned to Jackson, who was rushing toward them. Hyun hwa rubbed her hips.

"Oppa! Since when did you introduce me as your girlfriend to them? We will double date at this too!"

Dong In blinks.

"Are you Jackson's girlfriend?"

"Huh? Don't joke with me! I'm just pretending to be his girlfriend because he doesn't want to be pressured by this trend!"

Dong In blinked.

"Jinyoung oppa is just the same as Jackson oppa..." she muttered softly.

"Don't tell me, you are dating Jinyoung oppa because he doesn't want to be pressured by this trend?"

Dong In chuckled when Jinyoung snorted. Hyun Hwa grabbed Dong In's shoulder again.

"It seems you still like him," the girl blushed. "If you don't like him, you don't accept it."

Hyun Hwa patted the girl's back hard. "Yah! You really suit with Jinyoung better!"

Blushing Dong In grumbled, while Jinyoung only raised a confused eyebrow. "I'm sorry, Hyun Hwa, but today we're going to take pictures and have a nice, delicious meal, after all, your off work, right?"

"Ng! Of course, moreover,"

Hyun Hwa hugged Dong In without hesitation. "I haven't met my best friend in a long time!"

They went to a newly opened amusement park, some distance from the city of Seoul. Hyun hwa did not hesitate to invite Gabriela to join and explore the scenery there before boarding a vehicle. Jinyoung sighed softly seeing his lover now taken away by his old best friend and lover Mark, like an old friend now.

Jinyoung whispered to Dong In in their car while Jackson chatted with Hyun Hwa who was rather noisy, followed by Gabriel herself, who could easily join.

"Is this the old friend you've said?"

"Ah, um, I didn't know that she was on holiday, because usually I was waiting for news from her after she began busy to work. Usually, I can come whenever I want, but now if I don't give a call first, I'm waiting for news from her."

Dong In laughed.

"Hyun Hwa really hasn't changed, even though I'm just the friend she used to show."

Jinyoung raised his eyebrows.

"Usually she doesn't?"

"She looks like Jaebum oppa, looks rude and curt when he first met, but is different after getting to know him. Well, maybe it's because of what oppa's group saw, so she doesn't need to worry."

Dong In closed her eyes. "I haven't had the chance to tell her that I became oppa's lover, and even more shocking, Jackson’s girlfriend turned out to be her."

Jinyoung sighed.

"Even though I actually don't believe Jackson will make someone his girlfriend, because he is, well, his nature."

Dong In just smiled as a sign that she understood. "So, when he said he had a girlfriend, I was a little hesitant, and sometimes confused, which girlfriend he meant."

The prince's lover laughed.

"I guessed, that is," Jinyoung smiled slightly.

"But seeing him bringing your friend as a fake girlfriend, it seems like he did the same thing I did."

Dong In smiled.

" _Wang-gae Park-gae_?" Jinyoung grinned.

"After all, I'm serious about you now."

The girl blushed, though happiness covered her heart.


	29. Dong In's Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyun Hwa talks so much about Jinyoung with Dong In, and made Jinyoung doesn't like his girlfriend being pressured.
> 
> She slipped something out that surprised not only Jinyoung, but the others.
> 
> Dong In felt her secret being exposed easily.

While waiting for the game, Hyun Hwa who stood next to Dong In embraced her. "Hey, how can you be his girlfriend? Didn't you say you don't like him anymore?"

Dong In frowns at her friend's teasing question like Jackson.

"Should you ask about that now?"

"Come on, we all know you can't be his girlfriend if you don't like him." Blushing Dong In sighed softly.

"Sure, I didn't ask, in order to avoid the pressure of the trend..."

"He asked you first? I can't believe it! The savage Park Jinyoung?!"

"Especially me! You know I haven't liked him for a long time, and strangely he asked me to be his girlfriend, I'm just shocked!"

Hyun Hwa was surprised that something patted her shoulder.

"Don't put too much pressure on your own best friend, Hyun Hwa?" The girl grinned.

"Sorry, sorry, I'm just curious."

Jinyoung raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"Curious about?"

Hyun Hwa, who was still grinning, was about to continue until one of the game's guards called them.

The conversation lasted until they had lunch at a place to eat.

"Wow, the food looks delicious."

Dong In raised an eyebrow.

"Are you sure you can eat it, Hyun Hwa? You're rather picky about this."

"Ng! It works, oddly enough, Jackson oppa knows how to choose the right food. Although sometimes it is stingy."

Jackson just chuckled, where Dong In sighed.

"You're already working, you should be able to take care of your own food."

"Yeah, really..." She grumbled and Dong In knew her nature like that. "It's still my mother who takes care of it, and I prefer to hang out with you."

Dong In just sighs softly seeing her friend who hasn't changed.

Even those who started eating and waited for a few of them to see Hyun Hwa started talking again.

"So, he really asked first?" Dong In tried to calm down when her friend started asking again.

"Ng, I just finished a walk, met him who suddenly asked me to be his girlfriend."

Hyun Hwa just grinned where Jinyoung frowned as he watched them.

"The reason you received his offer?"

Dong In looked away with a red hue began to decorate her face.

"You know I _really_ love him, right?"

Hyun Hwa who only likes to bully Dong In is blushing, makes Jinyoung a little annoyed.

"I told you to stop bothering her, Hyun Hwa."

"Eh? I just asked and didn't bother her. She was used to it too."

Dong In smiled a little.

"Although this time it is rather embarrassing ..." She muttered softly and Hyun hwa embraced her again.

Jinyoung glanced at his lover.

"Are you sure, Dong In-ah?" The girl nodded.

"Because she hasn't liked you for a long time, so I'm surprised she accepted you, oppa."

Everyone there was shocked, including Jinyoung himself. Dong In sighed while Hyun hwa was shocked by the sudden quiet silence.

"What's wrong?"

Dong In whispers. "I haven't told him about this."

"Ah..."

Hyun Hwa glanced at Jinyoung who was looking at Dong In curiously, before speaking again.

"Yah, sorry, sorry!"

"What the hell are you doing, Hyun Hwa! Our date is tensed now!"

Hyun Hwa just chuckled where Jackson puffed his cheeks in annoyance. Mark glanced at Jinyoung who was still suspicious.

"You can discuss later," the man turned to the oldest brother in the group.

"Now is the time for us to enjoy this date proposed by Jackson-ie."

"Surely it's interesting!"

Mark just smiled when Jackson answered happily and Jinyoung sighed softly. Dong In turned to Hyun Hwa who tried to apologize for putting too much pressure on Jinyoung who was his official lover now.

Even so, the situation when the triple date became tense and nervous because of the resentment that began to appear on Jinyoung's face while Dong In tried to calm down after his lover heard that from Hyun Hwa. Dong In was about to explain it before officially becoming the lover of the group's handsome prince, unfortunately, it passed because he fell in love with Jinyoung again, the most important thing at that time.

"Dong In-ah, I'm sorry~ I didn't mean it." She said while embracing and whispering apologetically.

The girl just smiled to calm her friend who did not stop stopping to apologize to her where Jinyoung was just getting annoyed.

"Jinyoung-ah, I know you're upset because you don't know and she's hiding that from you," the prince turned to his oldest brother.

"But this is the time we can have fun, especially Jackson-ie who paid, we can also see who her old best friend is, that's a shame."

Jinyoung frowned before sighing.

"I know, hyung."

The man looked at Dong In who was still trying to show that she was fine even though Jinyoung was strangely aware that the girl was lying.

" _I'm not upset at her_ ,"

Jinyoung murmured softly. " _Strangely I'm upset with myself_." He added and date that day still continued.

That afternoon they decided to eat at a restaurant before going home and parting with each other. It was also the time when Jackson and Hyun Hwa explained their reasons for pretending to be lovers. Dong In sat next to Hyun Hwa because of the girl's wishes, although Jinyoung seemed reluctant to let his girlfriend away from him, the prince finally sat next to Dong In and rather made him tense. Dong In is not good at lying, and will be seen from her attitude and expression.

Even so, the girl seemed to be trying hard, just so as not to make those who were there worried and worried about her.

"It's certain that Jackson-ie did it because he didn't want to be depressed by this trend."

Jinyoung commented after the fencing player's story.

"Of course! Even though I really intend to find a girlfriend. Hey! Jinyoung-ie, that's how you did, it is!"

Jinyoung put on a lazy expression.

"Well, that's right,"

Dong In smiled and made Hyun Hwa look at her.

"I didn't accept it because I don’t like Jackson-oppa in a romantic sense."

Jackson scowled where Hyun Hwa just grinned happily.

"Even so, because Jackson-oppa is interesting and entertaining, I quite like him."

"Am I a comedian!?"

Hyun Hwa laughed and Jackson, who was annoyed, finally laughed.

"But for Dong In-ah..." the girl and her lover raised eyebrows in surprise together.

"Ng?" Hyun hwa smirked.

"Obviously because she likes Jinyoung oppa, not long ago because of the story-"

"Wait-! Stop it! Why are you talking about me, Hyun Hwa?"

The girl chuckled when Dong In blushed. Jinyoung raised his eyebrows.

"What story about?"

Dong In blushed even more when Jinyoung who now asked innocently.

"Well, let Dong In tell oppa about that later, after all she would tell if oppa asked."

Dong In just blushed while Hyun Hwa confidently said that. Jinyoung turned to his lover.

"Really?"

Dong In just nodded because she was unable to comment again. Mark and Gabriela only smiled when they saw the behavior of the couple in the oldest group.

"At the very least, we're also certain that Dong In really likes Jinyoung-ie."

“Ng! I'm jealous."

Dong In and Jinyoung who heard that innocent praise, turned their faces together. Those who were there could see how red their faces were, when Jinyoung's red color reached his ears.

Not long after, after Jackson's story that made Hyun Hwa his girlfriend, Mark went home with Gabriela, followed by Jinyoung who came home with Dong In.

"Let’s play again sometime, Dong In-ah!"

"Ng!"

The two exchanged waves, before separating. Although they wanted to tell what happened, both Jinyoung and Dong In did not say anything about what Hyun Hwa said about Dong In's feelings to Jinyoung.

The man sighed softly.

" _Well, we're even, I think_."

He murmured softly in his heart, while looking up at the sky.

Dong In frowns before sighing softly.

_"Is this the end for me...?"_


	30. Jaebum and Jinyoung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dong In and Jinyoung's situation back to tense. Even the other members feels it very well.
> 
> Jaebum took this as chance to steal Dong In's heart.
> 
> Because of Dong In's carelessness, Jaebum had to get hurt to protect her.

Not only Jaebum felt the tension between Jinyoung and Dong In, but the other members while they were practicing. Jaebum raised his eyebrows.

"Yesterday, hyung and Jackson-ah together with them, what happened now?" Mark just smiled.

"Well, is there a slight misunderstanding? I thought they would talk about it, apparently not."

Jaebum sighed softly, and only accepted Mark's remark that was more convincing than Jackson's.

After they practiced, Jinyoung, who had a personal schedule for a live event, parted ways with his girlfriend, who was checking emails from her college classmates.

"Because I heard you're free and Jinyoung-ie is also on a schedule," Dong In blinked as Jaebum unhesitatingly embraced her.

"Accompany me to find new ideas and insights for new songs."

"Ah, wait-oppa!"

Mark sighed at Jaebum, who seemed to be deliberately looking for an opportunity while Jinyoung and his girlfriend stretched.

Dong In blinked seeing Jaebum taking her to a music shop with a classic style, although the songs provided were not all classic songs.

"Has Jinyoung-ie ever invited you here?"

"No... we go to the bookstore more often."

“Hmm? I won one then."

Dong In blinked when Jaebum smiled, his teeth proud.

"Why do you have to feel like you're competing with Jinyoung oppa...?"

Jaebum only shrugged before stepping in.

"Let's enjoy this free time before you have to stick with Jinyoung-ah again."

They enjoy coercive dating from Jaebum by listening to various genres of music and songs. Jaebum smiled to find one thing that was unknown from Jinyoung about his girlfriend, which was that the girl quite enjoyed the songs in the genre of rock which had a rather pop tone. Jaebum treated an album of the girl's favorite American artist and made her smile happily just because of the album. Although Jaebum was rather unexpected that girl liked it.

"Because I'm hungry, accompany me to eat at my favorite Korean restaurant."

Dong In just sighed in surrender when Jaebum pulled her forcefully, as if trying to comfort her in her own way. Or have another purpose.

Korean restaurants are certainly quite favored by Dong In, although there are some foods that are still being enjoyed by her.

Jaebum frowned. "You don't like kimchi? It's a shame, it's our typical Korean food, you know,"

Dong In scowled in annoyance when Jaebum made a fool of her, and brought up the matter of Jinyoung who was also Korean.

"Shut up, that's not my favorite even though I tried. We don't usually eat food like that."

Dong In tries to chew and swallow the kimchi she chooses and makes Jaebum smirk.

"I win two now, I'm sure Jinyoung-ie doesn't know about this."

"I don't want him to know!"

Jaebum blinked in surprise.

"I'm trying... so I don't want him to know that I don't really like this food..."

Dong In held back her dislike for the food, and made Jaebum just roll his eyes.

The man sighed softly. "You really, love Jinyoung-ie that much."

"Huh? Oppa said something?"

Dong In blinked in surprise when Jaebum mumbled something.

"Nothing, well, let's finish it and let's go back."

They eat well. Some people see them as lovers, even siblings.

After walking back, Dong In frowned, remembering the gap in her relationship with Jinyoung now. It's true that it's also wrong to not tell a story and be honest like Jinyoung to her, but because it's not so important, Dong In also discouraged.

* * *

On the other hand, Jinyoung who returned from his personal schedule and met the members at the agency cafe, raised his eyebrows.

"You're not with Jaebum hyung?"

"Ah, Jaebum hyung went with Dong In-ah earlier," he said without hesitation when Jinyoung asked the leader.

"Jackson-ah!"

"Ops"

Jinyoung blinked.

"Going out with Dong In-ah?"

* * *

The girl could only widen her eyes when she heard the sound of a car horn followed by Jaebum's shout calling her name. His big hands hugged her, until both of them rolled to the side of the road. Some people screamed in surprise to see they were almost hit, and Jaebum hugged the girl tightly without feeling like taking it off at all.

Jaebum groaned when Dong In woke up from her shock.

"Oppa! Are you alright? I'm sorry!" Jaebum chuckled.

"Ah, I'm fine, just blisters." Dong In sees Jaebum groaning in pain when she touches his big arm.

"It seems broken," said one of the people who came to help after seeing what had happened. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah... lucky it's just blisters," Jaebum said and the man helped both of them.

"Almost. Don't day dream, next time."

Dong In, who is embarassed of her reckless attitude, bows to apologize.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"

Jaebum chuckled while the person was still helping him give first aid.

"It's not so bad, as long as it's treated immediately and received intensive care. Reduce activities that can reduce healing."

Jaebum nodded.

"Thank you."

"You have blisters on your cheeks too," the man put a plaster on Jaebum's white cheeks.

"Well, it's okay now. Now take him to the doctor immediately."

Dong In bowed while apologizing and thanking him.

Without hesitation, they returned to the agency. One of their managers who saw Jaebum's condition, took him directly to the doctor to be given the right treatment. They smiled as Dong In continued to apologize and asked her to calm down and leave everything to them. Dong In who was about to join was asked to wait and strangely did not meet the other members.

After getting treatment and instructions for Jaebum to take a break from his tiring activities, Dong In greeted him with a worried expression. Like a lover to his sister, the two looks so close to each other in an instant.

Jaebum just smiled as he rubbed Dong In's head as she tried hard to hold back tears.

"I didn't know you could behave like this,"

"It's because of my reckless oppa got hurt! You're an idol! How did the fans react to knowing this was caused by me who is an ordinary person?" Jaebum laughed.

"You're Jinyoung-ie's girlfriend, you're no longer an ordinary person,"

"I'm not an artist!"

Jaebum can only laugh seeing Dong In's behavior change towards him compared to when with Jinyoung.

Both of them who were going back to the training room and staff to tell Jaebum's situation, met with Jinyoung who was frowning and panting as if he had finished searching and running from something. Dong In frowns when Jaebum's big hand touches her shoulder.

"What is this?" The prince walked over.

"Dong In-ah looks like she's about to cry, and Jaebum hyung," the man frowned as Jinyoung's hand slightly grabbed his arm wrapped in white bandages.

"Hyung is hurt. Can you explain this?" Jaebum grinned and pulled back at Dong In.

"If I tell you, care to leave Dong In to me?"

"Ja-Jaebum oppa?!" Jinyoung frowned.

"That's not funny hyung." The leader shrugs his shoulders.

"Once you two fight, you are far away as if you are about to break up."

Both Dong In and Jinyoung were surprised.

"Once you good and close, you guys are very difficult to separate."

Jaebum looked at Jinyoung while frowning.

"You know this can affect our group, especially Dong In-ah liked, similar to Gabriela. Even though she is more often with us than Mark's lover." Jinyoung sighed softly.

"And that means you can take her from me, hyung?"

Dong In was surprised when his big hand reached for her small hand.

"Isn't that possible? After all, we're both liked by her." Jinyoung glanced at his lover.

"Is that true?" Dong In was speechless.

"...I like all of you." Jaebum smiled broadly where Jinyoung frowned.

"If about me?" Dong In blinks before blushing.

"...I love you."

Jaebum widened his eyes and Jinyoung managed to pull Dong In into his arms. The prince looked at the leader.

"It's clear right? Now, can you explain what happened to you hyung?"

Jaebum sighed softly, losing to Jinyoung who was quite persistent and managed to grab Dong In from him.

"Because of your rather tenuous condition, it made her careless to the point of being hit and run."

Jinyoung blinked before looking down at his lover who wasn't looking at him.

"So, this is your fault, my girlfriend?"

"I-I'm sorry..." Jinyoung sighed.

"Well, we didn't discuss it anyway, so it feels different."

Dong In just paused, trying to calm down by listening to Jinyoung's heartbeat which is stable compared to her own. The big hand was still holding her small hand and the other hand touched her back and brought it closer to the man's chest.

"So, you helped her?"

Jaebum shrugged his shoulders, answering in his own way. "Hyung alright? Not so bad?"

"Ah, it's only a little severe on my arm that you held earlier, the rest are just ordinary blisters. Dong In is only blisters on the legs and arms, no problem."

Jinyoung grabbed the girl's arm, looking at the bandages and bandages in some places.

"Can't take part in practice, then?"

"I can use to compose a new song, yet Dong In just accompanied me for inspiration." Jinyoung blinked.

"I forgot about that." Jaebum sighed softly.

"Well, because I failed to take her away from you on this occasion, at least I'm grateful to be able to hang out with her for a while."

Jinyoung saw him walking and patted his head.

"If it's just hanging out together, it’s fine, hyung."

Jaebum blinked. "After all, Mark hyung and Jackson-ie hanging out together with her, though Dong In-ah is still my lover." Jaebum let out a long sigh and walked first through the two.

"Alright, I accept that, Jinyoung-ah. Don't blame me if I manage to take her away from you."

"You won’t!"

Jinyoung was surprised by his girlfriend who made a voice now, where Jaebum had stopped for a while because he laughed.

"I'll rest now."

The tense and tense situation slowly subsided, where Jinyoung grabbed his lover's shoulder and sighed softly.

"Let's talk about this. I know you've had lunch, maybe a little drink and a new atmosphere can help ease our situation."

Dong In just blinked before nodding to follow the desires of her handsome lover.


	31. Weird Connection and Both Faith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They talk to ease the tension between them and the others.
> 
> Until the very important thing they felt towards each other.

The drink that Jinyoung was referring to was not far standing near the agency building, which is a beverage outlet that was opened via a van where the sale was to the left of the car. Jinyoung treats her of course, seeing some people passing by and fans who watch start taking pictures and videos.

"That's Jinyoung oppa’s official girlfriend, right?"

"Ordinary, huh?"

"I guess she is an artist,"

"No, because most of them choose ordinary people. Fans maybe?"

"I heard that fan have loved the group and Jinyoung oppa for a long time too."

"Luckily, Jinyoung oppa can choose."

Dong In sips her drink in an effort not to attach much importance to the words of fans and passers-by not far from there, talk about them.

Because not so far from the agency and the fans can also maintain privacy, Jinyoung invited her to buy drinks there with a hat and mask covering part of his identity that was immediately known. Han Dong In who is an ordinary girl doesn't really cover herself because she's not a famous artist.

"Actually, I don't mind the problem you talked about with Hyun Hwa, Dong In."

The girl turned her head when her lover started. "After all, I did the same thing to you, and maybe it's worse than what you're concerned about."

Dong In just laughed before sighing softly.

"I haven't liked oppa for a long time, because there is an oppa action that makes me hurt."

Jinyoung raised his eyebrows. "Is it true?"

"Ng, ah, it's been a long time, and I also realized I was thinking too much about it, and not mature enough, so it hurt me. Now it doesn't matter, I accept it and assume it's something that not everyone has."

Jinyoung could see Dong In setting herself up for something he had done in the past that he thought hurt her.

"What is that? Sorry, I don't know anything about it."

Dong In laughed before telling him. Jinyoung blinked in surprise.

"Well... because it's normal here, I only did it because of a fan service and I love Jaebum hyung," Dong In nodded.

"I didn't know there were fans who didn't like that."

"It's okay! Most like it, so I'm fine!"

Jinyoung frowns now.

"Do you, still feel hurt when I'm so close to Jaebum hyung, or one of my group members?"

Dong In shook her head slowly.

"No, even though it is rather close, it’s fine. I'm just jealous, you have a bond of friendship that has lasted until now, and fight for it without you needing to show clearly to fans."

Dong In smiled.

"Only you two know enough about that bond, and at the same time trust it, I'm really jealous!"

Jinyoung smiled without realizing it, seeing his lover was able to accept it well.

"Well, I once liked another idol, so I could forget my feelings for oppa. I really gave my heart to you anyway."

Jinyoung saw Dong In laughing with a red blush on her face, and started rubbing the nape of her own neck.

Dong In continued while playing the drinking straw.

"Even so, I trust my feelings that will never fade for you even though I once liked another idol." Dong In closed her eyes. "I believe I will come back to you, even though we were separated to study. I myself thought I was only daydreaming and dreaming, because oppa couldn't possibly feel what I felt, but I only believe."

Jinyoung saw the girl reassuring herself.

"And shortly before I met oppa, I began to see you and love you again, with the latest songs that seemed to be delivered to me. I don't want to regret ever loving you, I would love to think so." Jinyoung blinked.

"Do you feel a connection with me?"

"Ng! I don't believe it myself; the weird thing is I keep believing and it's always there."

Dong In blinked.

"How can you say that?" Jinyoung blinks now. "I mean about connections," the man smiled.

"I feel it too, whatever it is, that's why I ask you to be my lover." Dong In blinks in disbelief.

"This is truly fantasy!" Jinyoung laughed.

"I also feel it's fantasy." The man sighed and looked up at the sky.

"Well, I briefly told Jaebum and Mark hyung. They also consider it a fantasy, but trust me who continues to feel it and trust it. I ended up following my feelings." Dong In smiled.

"It’s cool, something like this can happen and it's not just a fantasy."

Jinyoung smiled as Dong In chuckled with a red blush on her face.

"I just hope it can continue."

Jinyoung approached the girl slowly, before kissing her. Dong In could only roll her eyes in surprise.

"Since we're even now, there's no secret, Dong In-ah."

The girl who blushed because she was kissed nodded steadily.

"Then, where have you been hanging out with Jaebum hyung?"

Dong In smiled as the black aura began to adorn the back of his lover.

She closed her eyes when an aura of jealousy came out clearly from persistent Park Jinyoung.

"Jaebum oppa only took me to places that I haven't had the chance to visit with oppa."

Jinyoung murmured quietly starting to listen.

"He took me to a beautiful classical music store, I quite liked it."

Jinyoung grabbed the girl's head, before waking her to his shoulder.

"I bought an album of my favorite rock genre first; he was also quite interested in the band that I like."

Jinyoung who listened while sipping his drink raised an eyebrow.

"Somewhat I can’t believe it, show me later."

Dong In laughs and nods.

"Jaebum oppa took me to lunch at a Korean restaurant that was quite crowded during the day. Before the incident happened," the prince glanced at his lover who sipped her own drink.

"It's not that you don't really like Korean cuisine?"

"Huh?"

"You ever told me, right? You struggled to eat kimchi even though it's unusual. For us, it's delicious," Dong In blinked before staring at his lover.

"That's why oppa invited me to eat at a Japanese restaurant...?"

Jinyoung blinked before turning his face with a red tint that was slowly painted on his handsome face.

"Well, if you try to like Korean food, it’s fine if I take you there."

Dong In could only feel the warmth of Jinyoung's treatment that seemed to pay attention to her likes and dislikes about something. Dong In leaned back while closing her eyes.

"Ng, I'll try, oppa. Thank you."

Jinyoung smiled.

"Of course, kimchi is still good." The girl laughed.

"Yes, yes, about perseverance, oppa and Jaebum oppa are very similar."

Jinyoung blinked.

"Seriously? I didn't pay much attention."

Dong In laughed, when Jinyoung started to talk about his personal schedule. He did not know that Dong In went with Jaebum, who seemed to be deliberately looking for opportunities to invite his girlfriend to play together. To make him hurt.

"Then about my likes and dislikes now, have you started to study them?"

Dong In folded her arms.

"Unfortunately, not yet, although some of the things oppa mentioned have changed slowly."

"So mean, are you all about me that much now?"

"Wait! All of this is sudden, and not so long I don't like you, don't expect me to find out quickly!"

Jinyoung looked away.

"Do not want to know ~ you, my beloved, I have memorized what."

"Liar! Try saying one at a time!"

"You can't~ you also need to start knowing the latest things about me~"

Dong In puffed her cheeks in annoyance.

"Then after I find out, let's see who wins!"

Jinyoung smiled happily hearing the challenge from his lover. Dong In blushed seeing that smile.

"Very interesting, let's do it. We prepare the punishment too."

"Ukh..."

Jinyoung chuckled while playing with the girl's nose, with his big hands wrapped around her neck.

"Please, what can I do..."

"Sure."

Before getting back together with the members, Jinyoung hugged and kissed Dong In, as a sign both of them solved the problem and trusted each other once more.


	32. Hyun Hwa and Her Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaebum who came to Dong In's uni, talked to her that he is interested in her friend, Lee Hyun Hwa. Surprised, it made Dong In told the truth of Jackson and Hyun Hwa's real relationship.
> 
> Looking at how match and well Dong In and Jinyoung's relationship, Hyun Hwa didn't hesitate to express it very well in cheerful and loud voice.

Han Dong In who has been dating Park Jinyoung for almost half a year, was a bit surprised to see a person who is a member with his girlfriend and is the leader of the Im Jaebum group, now as if picking her up to replace the lover who was supposed to pick her up. Dong In blinked when several students started talking about it.

"I don't remember any promises with oppa or Jinyoung oppa here,"

"Ah, I know."

The girl just blinked in confusion when Jaebum was still quiet looking at her meaningfully. Dong In doesn't understand the meaning of that look.

"Then?"

"Mark and I were curious about your best friend that you told me about, right?" Dong In blinked.

"Hyun Hwa, you mean?" Jaebum nodded.

"She often comes to the agency after your triple date." Dong In chuckled.

"Well... ah, is she annoying?"

"No, although it's quite fussy and full of enthusiasm."

"I can see that"

Jaebum looked up when the two walked together towards the agency, especially because of Jaebum's arrival who seemed to pick up Park Jinyoung's lover.

"Similar to Jackson-ah." Dong In just chuckled. "Your friend is Jackson's girlfriend?"

Dong In was silent before smiling.

"It’s seems fine, if I tell him the truth."

Jaebum only listened after raising his eyebrows in confusion.

Once in front of the agency and cafe below, Jaebum blinked in surprise. "Are they just pretending to date in order to escape the pressure of trend?" Dong In laughed.

"Well, Jinyoung oppa also initially did the same thing, me and Hyun Hwa were not so surprised about that, and most were not brought it to the heart."

"Hyun Hwa also knows about my group and Jinyoung-ie..."

"Well, she is also my reason for knowing oppa and Jinyoung oppa's group and still likes you all today."

Dong In who stepped in first followed by the leader.

"She told you about us?"

"Ng, we have known you all from the very beginning of your debut. At first, I was a Yugyeom fan."

Jaebum saw the girl touching her cheek with her fingers accompanied by redness on her cheek.

"How do you like Jinyoung-ie?"

"Huh? Hm..."

Jaebum can see Dong In thinking while frowning. "Since the two of your unit's comeback, _JJProject_? The title song, me and Hyun Hwa really like it."

Jaebum murmured softly at that.

"I see.”

"Well, initially Hyun Hwa was a Mark oppa fan too."

Both of them entered the elevator which took them to the practice room. Not only the staff greet Jaebum, but they greet Dong In who has officially become the lover of the face of the group.

"But because she has been like oppa for a long time since your drama, she ended up liking oppa. I also changed shortly from that."

They came out of the elevator, into a room that was so crowded inside.

"Do you also see the drama?"

"Eh? Ng, I quite like the drama. Although it's a bit annoying, I also watch dramas played by Jinyoung oppa. Some are funny and interesting; some make me upset."

They arrived at the front door of the practice room.

"Well, we like you just the way you are."

The sound of the door opening that showed Jaebum and Dong In, made what was inside turned around. Almost all of the members are already inside, and surprisingly, Dong In's old friend was there.

"Geez, how long are you guys!" The girl blinked.

"Hyun Hwa? You're really here often."

"Let it be, hee-hee. Enough to spend time. After all, you're here to accompany Jinyoung oppa."

Dong In kept her bag and approached her friend who was engrossed in conversation with Jackson et al.

"Are you still on holiday?"

"Ng, because yesterday I invited my mom to go for a walk, today I am free. Someone accompanied my mother to take a walk."

"Really? I haven't seen her in a long time."

"Ng! Come visit sometime." Dong In nodded as they talked about old memories.

"Then, who is the member that you like up to now? I'm getting confused because I talked about it too much last time." Hyun Hwa laughed.

"That's true," Dong In saw her hitting her arm like before.

"Ng... Taeil and Taeyong from NCT 127? You also like them, right?"

"Well, I just like Johnny, because he is similar to my favorite type."

"Hahaha, you always liked that type from the beginning, mature and sometimes a bit too old.”

"Hey! At least I don't want too old guy!"

Hyun Hwa, who was laughing because she was engrossed by her friend who was now scowling in annoyance, turned around to hear the sound of the door opening again.

"Sorry I'm late." Hyun Hwa waved her hand at the prince of the group.

"Oppa!"

"Ng?"

His eyes met the eyes of his lover. "You're already here, apparently, I'm worried because you didn't reply my message at all."

"Eh?"

Dong In reached for his hone and there were a few messages to a call from Jinyoung. "I'm sorry, I came here with Jaebum oppa right after my meeting with the lecturer was finished, so I didn't have time to check the phone..."

Jinyoung who had placed all his luggage approached them while wiping his sweat with a handkerchief.

"Sorry, Jinyoung-ah, I didn't have the chance to tell you too."

Hyun Hwa only smiled while Dong In and Jinyoung seemed to have the world that only belonged together.

"I’m glad, because we usually tell each other."

Dong In smiled a little when Jinyoung's big hand rubbed his head.

"Don’t forget next time."

"Ng, I'm sorry."

"Ah~ I’m so jealous"

They were surprised by Hyun Hwa's loud, star-filled voice in her eyes.

"As we thought, the two of you are a match!"

"Hyu-Hyun Hwa! Are you still talking about that ??"

"It's amazing right? Almost everyone agrees and thinks you two are suitable."

Dong In only blushed when her best friend didn't hesitate to boast of her compatibility with Jinyoung in front of the members.

"Me and Dong In-ah is suitable as couple?"

"Ah, I think I agree with that."

They turned to Mark, who smiled softly. "It was so suitable; they also helped my relationship with Gabriela."

"Wah" Dong In still blushed where Jinyoung smiled.

"Thank you."

Clapping made them turn their heads.

"Everyone, we have a briefing and a little direction for practice. Dong In-ah and Hyun Hwa, if it is not related to the activity, please do not interfere."

Hyun Hwa snorts to hear her where Dong In just smiles as if she's familiar with the situation there compared to her best friend.

* * *

Because she could not stay long at the agency, Hyun Hwa returned at her mother's wish. Dong In who escorted to meet her mother again, saw Jinyoung being accompanied.

"Even though it’s fine, oppa..."

"No, I'm also curious about Hyun Hwa's mother."

"Aww, oppa want to propose to me?"

"No joke." Hyun Hwa chuckled.

"Well, you already have Dong In-ah, acquaintance with her parents." Dong In blushed and Jinyoung let out a long sigh.

"You are fussy too."

"It's not that different from you, Jinyoung oppa." Dong In gives up seeing the two fight with each other's eyes sharply at each other.

In her heart, she thought that what she had imagined and imagined together with Hyun Hwa before, now became a reality. Which can be considered as a beautiful dream that could never be imagined can be obtained.

"Ah, mama!"

Dong In woke up from her memories at the time, and saw Hyun Hwa's mother with a young woman who was almost the same age as the two.

"Oh, there's Dong In too," the girl nodded and smiled. "Long time no see."

After giving greetings and hugs, also to the accompanying woman, the mother saw Jinyoung standing not far from them.

"That... isn't it Jinyoung?"

"Yes! Now it's really coming true!"

Dong In just laughed seeing their unchanging behavior, since Dong In knows Hyun Hwa and her mother. Jinyoung approaches slowly.

"Have you become best friends?"

"Ng! I'm so familiar with oppa!"

Hyun Hwa said with a big smile when Dong In saw Jinyoung trying hard not to feel upset with her attitude.

"And again,"

Dong In and Jinyoung were brought closer by Hyun Hwa with both long hands.

"They are dating now!"

"Really?!"

The girl who is Hyun Hwa's sibling and a close friend of Dong In shouts in surprise. Of course, Hyun Hwa's mother gave the same expression. Dong In blushed and Jinyoung gave a polite greeting that seemed to cover up his true feelings.

"Well, it really suits you, with Jinyoung." Dong In felt the mother's hand patting her arm. Jinyoung who heard that also made a sound.

"Do you guys often talk about that?" Hyun Hwa turned to the prince of the group.

"Ng! After Dong In likes oppa, almost everything around us looks for and asks about Dong In when they see Jinyoung oppa."

The man blinked before turning to look at Dong In who only lowered his head while blushing.

"Is that so?"

"Even though their parents don't necessarily like people who are like oppa, but besides them, everyone knows that Dong In matches with oppa." Dong In sighed.

"Duh! Stop talking about me like that!"

Hyun Hwa and her mother just laughed, followed by Hyun Hwa's sibling. Jinyoung glanced at Dong In who was still blushing from the conversation that had just happened.

_"So, is there something else besides the strange connection that connects me with Dong In?"_


	33. Jaebum's Wish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaebum came to Dong In's uni asking for her help. Although Dong In became curious of why even Mark and Jaebum came to her for help about a girl.
> 
> The leader didn't know that Jinyoung will come to meet Dong In in their agency's cafe surprised. Even after he told Dong In that he is interested in her friend, Lee Hyun Hwa.
> 
> In the end, Dong In helped Jaebum because she loves him as her own brother.

Dong In who was waiting for Jinyoung at the agency cafe because the man was holding a certain meeting with the staff, blinked seeing Jaebum's figure standing not far from her. With the same cold drink cup as Dong In, the man grabbed the chair opposite and without hesitation sat there.

"...this isn't a sign that oppa likes me, right?"

"Why? I like you though." Dong In frowned.

"Oppa, that's not funny."

Jaebum smiled a little satisfied before cupping his face.

"I want you to do something for me." The girl blinked.

"Your payment?"

"You're quite stingy, exactly like Jinyoung-ie."

Dong In closed her eyes with a deliberate smile. The girl sipped her drink.

"I just thought about the group member Jinyoung oppa who used to suddenly come to me like I'm a consultant." Jaebum blinked.

"You mean anyone has done the same thing to you before?" Dong In nodded.

"Mark oppa is one of them. I can't bear to refuse because Mark really loves Gabriela." Jaebum sighed.

"I can't believe they've been dating long enough."

"Oppa, are you no longer dating someone who has been rumored and discussed with fans?"

Jaebum blinked when Dong In said without looking at him. The girl was absorbed in playing sweet syrup in her drink.

"You know that too."

"Ng, Hyun Hwa is quite annoyed, but what is our power that only fans, there can only accept it." Jaebum saw the girl sipping his drink.

"Is she upset?"

"Didn't I say she likes oppa as a fan? Of course, she's upset," Dong In looked up to find Jaebum staring at her.

"You're not upset when Jinyoung-ie is close to other women?"

"Upset."

The leader saw Dong In's hand stop.

"But as long as it makes him happy, I don't want my selfishness to be a barrier." Dong In sips her drink again.

Jaebum who has a smiling face. "How lucky, Jinyoung-ie,"

"Huh?"

"Having a good and patient girlfriend like you." Dong In tried not to blush because of Jaebum's gentle gaze and his words.

Dong In blinked a few times before seeing someone start approaching them.

"Then, about me doing something for oppa?"

"Ah"

Dong In saw Jinyoung coming slowly with a drink in his hand, and clothes that were warm enough for the day.

"I want you to be able to make your best friend fall in love with me."

Jinyoung stopped while Dong In rolled her eyes. Jaebum looked at Dong In seriously, before Dong In opened her mouth.

"You mean Hyun Hwa, oppa?" Jaebum just nodded steadily.

"Yeah, I haven't been working on it for a long time-"

"Hyung likes Hyun Hwa?"

Jaebum who flinched was surprised to see Jinyoung staring at him in disbelief. Dong In only smiled when she saw Jaebum's reaction, because she already knew in advance.

"You’re going to meet Jinyoung-ie here?"

Dong In frowned.

"Why would I come here if not to meet him? I'm still in college you know, oppa."

Jinyoung grabbed a chair close to his lover, before sitting down.

"What I heard just now was true?"

Dong In tried not to be nervous when Jinyoung was so close and his eyes looked so deep at her own eyes. Dong In shrugged her shoulders.

"So, you did it on purpose," the girl just smiled broadly.

"I just think you know."

"You cheeky girl!"

Dong In laughs when Jaebum's big hand ruffles her hair.

"Stop it, oppa!"

Jinyoung blinked distantly seeing the closeness of the two.

Jaebum cleared his throat after working on Dong In who was now trying to tidy up her messy hair.

"Well, I didn't know you guys would meet, so I took it as an opportunity to ask her to help me."

"Help?" Jinyoung just looked curious and his eyes looked into Jaebum's eyes.

The older man sighed. "I'm interested in Hyun Hwa. Not after I heard from Dong In-ah she's my fan or something."

Jinyoung blinked a few times before leaning his body against the back of the chair.

"Hyung sure you like her?"

"Huh?"

"She's the fussy and unrelenting fight with me?"

Jinyoung who was frowning looked at Dong In who chuckled. The JJP duo is now raising eyebrows in surprise.

"What's funny, Dong In-ah?"

"Ah, sorry," the girl sighed deeply. "It reminded me of how Hyun Hwa and I thought of you as our brothers."

Both raised their eyebrows.

"Jaebum oppa, my brother, Jinyoung oppa is Hyun Hwa's brother. We see your similarity in us, which makes us feel like you are with each other."

Jaebum blinked.

"I feel a little the same about you too,"

Dong In looked at the leader.

"Although I really like you, but because you are attractive in the size of a younger sister."

Dong In just smiled even though she was a little annoyed in her heart felt as if Jaebum's statement stated that she was small.

"So that's weird, because usually we like each of our types, now it's inversely proportional."

JJP duo blinked together again. "What do you mean?"

"Hyun Hwa used to like guy like Jinyoung oppa, and I like guy like Jaebum oppa."

They looked at each other with surprised expressions.

"Then now reversed, is that it?"

"Ng!"

They looked at each other again before returning to Jinyoung's lover.

"Is there a group member she likes right now?"

Dong In raised her eyebrows when Jinyoung asked now.

"Hmmm, maybe Taeyong and Taeil oppa?"

Dong In sees the two looking at each other now.

"Taeyong really looks like you, Jinyoung-ie."

"Ng... and Taeil, maybe hyung,"

"A little like something?"

Dong In smiled.

"Therefore, I can only think of Jaebum oppa as a brother, because I like Jinyoung oppa. Likewise, with Hyun Hwa, the opposite happened."

Both of them looked at the girl who explained it.

"Very interesting."

"But, if Jaebum oppa is really interested in Hyun Hwa, I'll help."

The man blinked in surprise.

"Well, we don't know what the results will be, but if we don't try it, we won't know, right? Besides, to me you two are suitable."

Dong In sips her drink. Jinyoung smiled a little.

"Because we are suitable?"

"Th-that's also there,"

Dong In blushed, especially since Jinyoung said it softly and so close to her ear.

"You two are the people we have truly given our hearts to since."

JJP's duo only widened his eyes.

"Don't know how the future will talk."

They saw Dong In smiling.

"At least I am, thankful to know you all."

Jaebum who saw Jinyoung's sincerity, patted her little head.

"I beg of your help then, Dong In-ah."

The girl smiled, where her boyfriend closed his eyes while enjoying the drink he bought.

"Leave it to me, Jaebum oppa."


	34. Dong In and Hyun Hwa, Jaebum and Jinyoung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dong In asked Hyun Hwa to hang out with her to an amusement park. Without Jackson. Jaebum and Jinyoung come along.
> 
> Dong In feels happy when Hyun Hwa and Jaebum get along, even if she feels little sad about how confident Hyun Hwa is that she won't fall in love again with Jaebum.
> 
> Jinyoung forced Hyun Hwa to ride Ferris Wheel with Jaebum while he wanted to ride it with Dong In.

Hyun Hwa, who often came to the agency, met Jackson while on her day off and of course, to meet her old friend, Jaebum caught her attention. Before telling this to Jinyoung and Dong In, the leader didn't feel that special when Dong In's old friend came to visit. Moreover, she is still a fake girlfriend for Jackson. Even so, hearing that she had liked himself made Jaebum interested in her.

_What can make the girl like him? And how does it feel to go on a date with her?_

Every now and then Dong In asks her to go together, even though Jackson ends up joining because it's Hyun Hwa's lover.

Jinyoung and Dong In who now insisted on helping their oldest brother, managed to ask her to come along. Without Jackson.

"Hanging out to an amusement park?"

"Ng! I'm sure you like it, even if it's not Disney Land."

"Seriously? Yay!"

"Not Disney Land, you know!" Hyun Hwa scowled before smiling.

"Who's going to come along? Or just the two of us?" Dong In smiled.

"It's just that the savage doesn't want to be left behind, and of course he brings his soul mate." Hyun Hwa smirked when Jinyoung arrived.

"Who do you call _the savage_?" Hyun Hwa hugged Dong In with the same ignorance as her best friend.

"Like us, soul mates!" The girl just smiled at that, and saw Jaebum standing behind Jinyoung.

"Jackson oppa isn't coming?"

"Even invited, he said, _sometimes I want to get away from her who is really fussy_." Hyun Hwa snorted.

"Who the hell is actually crying to be his girlfriend?"

"I haven't heard of that!"

"Tell me on this date!" Hyun Hwa laughed while Dong In and Jinyoung had the same enthusiasm.

"Okay, okay. While walking."

Because Dong In is walking with Jinyoung now, Hyun Hwa is walking beside Jaebum, which is quite tall for her.

" _If I still like him, I must be nervous_." Hyun Hwa said in her heart while laughing. Jaebum raised his eyebrows.

"Is there anything that makes you happy?"

"Eh? No,"

Jaebum who was silent didn't ask anymore as if he let Hyun Hwa continue hearing her speak again. "I just didn't expect that the things we had imagined would come true." Jaebum blinked.

"About what?" Hyun Hwa smiled.

"Well, about this. How did Jinyoung oppa become Dong In's girlfriend... according to what we used to discuss before." The tall man muttered softly.

"You don't have a boyfriend yourself?"

"At least I'm looking for a boyfriend to get to Korea!"

Jaebum tried to follow the flow of the girl's habits, where her hand gently patted Jaebum's back.

"Even though, it's difficult."

Jaebum could see the girl giving a serious look, which her friend might rarely see. Jaebum saw Dong In and Jinyoung laughing, with their hands interlocked.

"If you try, I think you can."

Hyun Hwa turned to Jaebum who was mumbling, just looking straight ahead. Hyun Hwa smiled slightly, as if she had the support of the leader. Like a protector, Jaebum watched and guarded the movements of the three people he brought to an amusement park.

Although Disney Land is not expensive enough for ticket prices and luxury for the size of artists and rich people, they enjoy a refreshing time in the midst of fatigue.

" _Jae_! I want to ride it!"

Jaebum was surprised at the nickname from Hyun Hwa and when her small hand reached for his large arm.

"It's okay though, but I'm still oppa to you, you know?"

"Duh! Just a little is not a problem, right? Come on!"

Jaebum gave up when Hyun hwa enthusiastically invited him to play, as if they were old friends and were dating. Jinyoung only smiled when the bodyguard Im Jaebum finally became part of them that day.

"I’m glad, Jaebum hyung."

The prince turned to Dong In, who smiled sadly. "Is there something, Dong In-ah?"

"Huh?" Jinyoung frowned.

"You look sad."

"Eh? Really?" Dong In looked up when Jinyoung's big hand touched her cheek. "Ahahaha"

Dong In knows, that Jinyoung is a person who is good at getting people to tell their problems, much like Jaebum. Because they are similar, and fill each other apart from their resemblance. Dong In also remembers not being reluctant to each other and there are no more secrets.

"I'm also happy, seeing Jaebum oppa enjoying his time with Hyun Hwa,"

They saw the two of them now talking about a game that had a long queue and decided to just watch.

"But given Hyun Hwa's words, I just think Jaebum oppa won't get a chance at all." Jinyoung frowned.

"Hyun Hwa's words?" Dong In nodded before explaining again.

"That she won't like anyone anymore after liking Taeyong and Taeil oppa." The prince widened his eyes.

"How can she be so sure?" Dong In laughs when Jinyoung is upset and grumbles.

"I'm not commenting, because I don't know how our future is going,"

Jinyoung turned to his girlfriend again. "It's just, it's the same as closing all possibilities, for people who really like her."

The girl looked up at Jaebum, who was now smirking because he seemed to be able to work on her best friend.

"Although that doesn't mean we can't be loyal to the one person we like." Jinyoung blinked.

"You mean about you for me?" Dong In smiled.

"Right, I once liked other artists when I was hurt, however, I still don't try to regret ever liking oppa."

Both of them face each other now.

"Oppa is the person who taught me about life and learned to dare to change. Oppa is my _HERO_."

Dong In closed her eyes when Jinyoung was surprised. "Well, even though it's not the person who taught me to be able to survive in a state of stress and pressure."

Jinyoung leaned slightly now.

"Has anyone taught you about that?" Dong In nodded. "When are we separated?" The girl widened her eyes.

She did not know, that man also felt the same way with her. Namely that they will reunite, even though they were separated, to learn about life and new things towards maturity.

Dong In nodded doubtfully.

"N-ng..." Jinyoung sighed.

"I see. Do you still consider me the hero you mean?" Dong In smiled.

"I have two heroes, even now, the one who gave me all my heart is oppa." The prince raised his eyebrows.

"Who is that?" Dong In looked up at his lover gently.

" _Wonho_. Wonho oppa, Jinyoung oppa knows him, of course." Jinyoung blinked before putting on an expression he found out.

"Ahh, _Hoseok_ hyung. I know from _Hyunhwoo_ hyung, do you know their group then?"

"Ng! I'm their fan! I love them, like I love your group!" Jinyoung grinned.

"To me, is it definitely different?" Dong In blushed too.

"Don't tease me!"

Jaebum's voice was slowly heard from the crowd.

"Dong In-ah! Let's have lunch!"

Both of them turned around, and learned that Jaebum did not call Jinyoung so that no fans would start to crowd around them.

The quite crowded restaurant was known to many customers, accompanied by fans from the Jaebum and Jinyoung groups. Although many people talk about them, most of them already know that Dong In is Jinyoung's chosen lover who makes them not protest much. Because until now Dong In has never bothered or made a problem that should be worried by the fans.

"Hyun Hwa, don't you like to eat vegetables?"

"Eh?! Ah... not all, only choices." Jinyoung turned to the smiling Dong In.

"That's how she is, not too long ago she liked vegetables, until now, only vegetables and selected foods that are good for her stomach that she enjoyed."

"Well, now it's upgraded. Want to hear?"

"Of course, I must choose your food when we are together." Hyun Hwa hugged Jinyoung's lover.

"Great! As expected, my best friend!"

Dong In just chuckled. Jaebum asked Jinyoung to choose their lunch when the two girls chose for each other.

"I don't want this, because the portions are too much."

"I'll help you finish it! Okay? Come on!" Dong In sighed softly.

"Only this time. And again, we still continue to play the games here, right?"

"Great! Ng! Of course, please~"

They also told the menu that was chosen for the day, and began to talk about many things.

"Do you remember the drink bottle that has the picture of Taeyong? I still keep it, you know!"

"Seriously…? Well, you can't drink the tea anyway, so it's only natural that you keep it..." Hyun Hwa chuckled.

"But I'm so happy! I don't know about the other bottles."

"I've been dumped it, after all, it's just a picture printed in a bottle."

"How cheeky, just because now you have Jinyoung!"

"Yah! That has nothing to do! And it's been a long time!" Hyun Hwa chuckled as Dong In blushed because of her unchanging behavior.

While engrossed in conversation, the food menu ordered soon arrived.

After enjoying it well, they returned to ride the attractions and games provided by the theme park. Not only Jinyoung and Dong In, Jaebum also took photos, and did not forget to take selfies and photos with them.

"Ah, this one is not good, let's take it again, Dong In-ah!"

"Eh?? Again…?"

"Come on! While you are doing well!"

"Usually, I'm ugly you say...?"

"It's just not ordinary grooming! Come hurry up."

Jinyoung and Jaebum sighed at the behavior of the two girls they brought together.

"Dong In-ah really takes care of her, though I hear she's younger a year than Hyun Hwa."

"Ng, it seems to be the opposite of which one is which one." Jaebum smiled.

"I feel that way too for you."

"Eh?" Jinyoung blinked.

"You're more mature, and sometimes there are things that make me think of what you say about it. Not everything can be overcome, if you don't have an opinion, Jinyoung-ie."

The prince smiled.

"Me too, Jaebum hyung. Me too."

Hyun Hwa and Dong In who stared at JJP's duo silently smiled.

"So, remember when we like to equal a lot of things with them?"

"Until you find the same clothes?"

"Ng, ng! It hasn't arrived yet," Dong In laughed.

"Then not again now?"

"Yah! You know, I like Taeyong," Dong In didn't comment on that and continued with something else.

"Everything was just a delusion, first."

"Really, I can't believe it came true. Then, where have I gotten with Jinyoung?"

"You're a little dirty too sometimes."

"You still think I'm dirty and can't tidy up my own clothes??"

"Oh, and now you can?" Hyun Hwa looked away slowly.

"A little, a little bit..." Dong In just smiled.

"Even cooler, if you still like Jaebum oppa."

"Eh?"

Even words like murmurs, stopped because of a call from the duo.

They want to ride the big wheel before they go home.

"Eh? Just me and Jae?"

"Is there a problem? I also want to be alone with Dong In, don't try to disturb me."

"Oppa, you almost every time being alone with Dong In-ah!"

"You've been alone with her for a long time!"

Dong In laughs seeing the two fight where Jaebum makes a long sigh.

"Is there something good happened?"

"Eh? Hmm..."

Jaebum was silent, staring at Jinyoung and Hyun Hwa who were fighting like siblings. Even though they know Jinyoung has two older sisters.

"I suppose, but I don't know."

Dong In frowned, when he knew that wasn't a good sign.

"I just hope so."

Hyun Hwa's annoyed voice was heard.

"Okay! I'm going with Jae!"

Both of them were surprised when Hyun Hwa pulled Jaebum's big arm towards the pinwheel whose door was open now.

"Watch out if I see you doing that stuff!"

Jinyoung scowled in annoyance where Dong In waved as the ball filled with both of them slowly rose. Jinyoung took Dong In's hand.

"Leave her be. It's our turn now."

The girl smiled, behind the loud throb of a large hand that held it tightly.

"Ng."

Dong In looked up and found Jaebum and Hyun Hwa sitting opposite.

"Good luck, Jaebum oppa."


	35. Jaebum's Sincere Feeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaebum's chance is gone after he saw Hyun Hwa's cheerful and excitement towards Taeyong and Taeil. Her fav idols now.
> 
> He confessed his feeling to her and after receive a rejection, he asked her to forget his feeling and, to stop coming to the agency for a while.
> 
> Jaebum thanked and apologized to Jinyoung and Dong In, for giving him chance which is failed miserably.

Jaebum only let Hyun Hwa stare at the beautiful view of the sunset that day. Although initially reluctant, the girl enjoyed her time with Jaebum.

"Hyun Hwa said, because she would no longer like anyone other than Taeyong or Taeil oppa. I don't know what the future looks like, however, I want her to not regret ever knowing and liking Jaebum oppa."

Jaebum who closed his eyes opened it slowly. Without realizing it, he gave a small smile.

_"I really don't have a chance then."_

"Ng? You said something, Jae?"

The leader straightened up.

"Today was fun, Hyun Hwa?"

"Huh? Ng! Yeah!"

Her eyes returned to the beautiful scenery. "Hanging out with Dong In-ah, making a fuss with Jinyoung oppa, I really feel like his own sister since we are both fans of you two!"

Jaebum fell silent listening to her chatter happily.

"Invited by Jae, it's not a bad thing!"

Jaebum widened his eyes before smiling. Especially after seeing innocent laughter from Jinyoung's best friend.

"You don't like me anymore now, then."

Hyun Hwa turned to Jaebum who didn't look at her, and only made a sad expression. Before he sighed and closed his eyes.

"Then, which member do you like?"

"Ah! Jae also knows, Taeyong! Taeyong is the same age as me~"

Jaebum smiled as Hyun Hwa said cheerfully and excitedly. At the same time, she was proud of that man. Jaebum opened his eyes, and felt his chest throbbing with pain. Even so, Jaebum realized one thing, and he would hide it from the passionate girl.

"Ah, I know."

"Well, Jae is still older than him though!"

Jaebum put on a gentle expression.

" _And you like him more than me_ ," he muttered under his breath. " _If that's the case, age won't matter_ _anymore_."

Jaebum bent his body, especially after the wheel had already gone down. The time together with Hyun Hwa will end, as well as the opportunity that Jinyoung and Dong In gave him.

When the voices of the people began to sound, Jaebum straightened up again.

"So, you will never like me again huh?"

Hyun Hwa was shocked at the words and sad expression that Jaebum showed him. Jaebum could only feel his chest aching even more, while Hyun Hwa was silent and didn't say anything. Jaebum thought of it as, Hyun Hwa did not deny that.

The sound of the pinwheel had come down, and Hyun Hwa was surprised when Jaebum got up.

"Just kidding."

The sound of the pinwheel was heard and the door of their windmill ball opened.

"Forget it just now. Let’s go back. Fighting for Taeyong- _ssi_ , Hyun Hwa."

The girl just frowned at Jaebum's words which were heard as parting, and a statement that received clear rejection from her.

"Sorry, you didn't come down, Miss?"

"Eh? Ah, yes! Sorry!"

Hyun Hwa ran after Jaebum, where Jinyoung and Dong In were waiting for them.

Both of them saw the expression that Jaebum showed and couldn't be seen by Hyun Hwa, and both stated that Jaebum had failed.

After about to go their separate ways and Jaebum offered to escort Hyun Hwa, Jinyoung insisted on dropping off the girl. Dong In didn't seem to mind, and Jaebum replaced Jinyoung's girlfriend to be taken home.

"Sorry, even though you guys have given me a chance." Dong In just shook her head.

"Oppa... have you really confessed?" Jaebum closed his eyes.

"Even so, she doesn't argue that she will never like me again." Dong In rolled her eyes. "To confess it or not, it's useless right?"

Jaebum bowed his head, and the bitter smile he tried to describe.

Dong In knows now, Jaebum, really likes Hyun Hwa. Even though she knew, her best friend would never like the leader again. How hard Jaebum tried and tried. Before even starting, Hyun Hwa had stated that Jaebum couldn't have her heart anymore.

Jaebum stopped and looked up at the night sky.

"Thanks, for listening to my selfishness, Dong In-ah.”

"I really learned a lot from you, and how to appreciate what I have." Dong In shook her head slowly.

"No problem, Hyun Hwa often comes to the agency."

Jaebum looked at Dong In with a hurt expression, before the next words made the girl's chest throb with pain.

"But maybe I need some time to be around her again, as a friend. I have to erase this feeling first."

Jaebum walked away, and from that moment on, Dong In rarely saw him with the members again for several days.

* * *

"Jinyoung oppa," the prince turned around when Hyun Hwa called out to him. "Jaebum is heard confessed his feelings to me in the wheel."

Hyun Hwa stopped and looked at the man.

"Is it just my feeling?" Jinyoung smiled.

"I don't think so, Hyun Hwa."

The man smiled sadly, before the two of them stood side by side now.

"Hyung sincerely, likes you." Hyun Hwa widened her eyes.

"But you're still Jackson-ie's girlfriend, and," Jinyoung stopped. "After the drama ends, Hyun Hwa will rarely come to the agency, right?"

"I'll come visit anyway!"

Jinyoung nodded.

"Ng, the other members are happy to see you."

The prince looked away.

" _Especially Jaebum hyung_..."

Hyun Hwa looked up at Jinyoung who didn't look at her. "However, I think, for the time being," the two looked at each other now.

"Don't come yet, to the agency. If you like Taeyong and don't give hyung a chance..."

Hyun Hwa frowned.

"At least give him a chance and time to forget what he had told you that time."

Jinyoung saw Hyun Hwa lowering her head.

"I..."

"It's not your fault, don’t worry."

Jinyoung patted Hyun Hwa's head. "This is hyung's decision, and also his wish, you have the right to judge and accept it to reject it."

Hyun Hwa looked up and Jinyoung's hand was released from his head.

" _I don't know how things going after this_ ," Jinyoung smiled. " _I hope you can accept it, hyung_."

Jinyoung saw Hyun Hwa's mother appear in the doorway of the house.

"I just stop here for now, greetings to your mother."

Hyun Hwa responded to Jinyoung's wave at them, before seeing the prince disappear from their sight.

Arriving at the agency, Jinyoung saw Jaebum heading to his music studio.

"Hyung, are you alright?"

Jaebum stopped, but didn't look at him.

"Give me some time, Jinyoung-ie. Sorry, even though you guys have given me a chance."

"No, it's fine, hyung."

Jaebum smiled slightly.

"Thank you, Jinyoung-ie. Apparently, I really want the excitement and laughter she shared with us to be felt around us more than before."

Jinyoung could only widen his eyes when Jaebum looked at him so sadly.

"I must forget my feelings, so that the joy does not disappear between us."

Jinyoung couldn't say anything, and just let Jaebum enter the music room.

Mark who heard the two returned, only saw Jinyoung frozen.

"Are you already back? How are you?"

The prince looked up at their oldest brother.

"Jaebum hyung, it didn't end well, Mark hyung."

The man can only be surprised, seeing the changes that occur, between them.


End file.
